Senran KagurEd: Boys, Girls, Action!
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: The boys of the Cul-De-Sac are being secretly invited by some unknown person with a delivery of a paper and a bag of money to make them school critics in schools in which that they don't know that there are Shinobi (Female) schools in Japan. Join the boys as they are in an adventure that will change their lives forever... Warning: Some reviews are spoilers. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello folks and fellow readers. Since 7 guest are voting for Senran Kagura. There it is. The first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Senran Kagura crossover. This has got to be one of the rarest crossovers that I ever written so far. In this chapter, before the Eds and the cul-de-sac boys meets the shinobi girls in different schools, they are all packing their stuff to go to Japan noticing that Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy and even the Kanker sisters are now confused in their situation, is it because one of them win a lottery and use the money to go to Japan, Is it because of Edd/Double D or whatever the reason is. Anyway, their journey of meeting hot, busty, sexy kunoichis has just begun. Lets start the story, shall we? This takes place in the Shinovi Versus timeline, with a twist of Deep Crimson storyline. It got humor, romance, ecchi, and adventure.** **It got action as well, only after they have introduced them to both good and bad ninjas.**

 **Lemons? It might happen in the later run. That's why its rated M.**

 **Age of the cul-de-sac boys (Everyone of them loves jawbreakers) (Their main hobbies):**

 **Ed (Edwin) - 18, Height: 5'9", Skin Color: Slightly Tanned, Birthday: February 18, Blood type: B+, Favorite Food: Butter Toast, Any food with gravy, Hobbies: Reading and discussing Sci-Fi and Monster comic books, Petting chickens.**

 **Edd (Eddward) - 17, Height: 5'8", Skin Color: Normal White, Birthday: May 25, Blood type A-, Favorite Food: Vegetables, Hobbies: Researching, Studying, Reading, inventing, experimenting.**

 **Eddy - 16, Height: 5'4", Skin Color: Pinkish White, Birthday: September 17, Blood type: O+, Favorite Food: Chunky Puffs, Hobbies: Scamming, Reading adult magazines.**

 **Kevin - 17, Height: 5'7" (5 Months older than Edd), Skin Color: Caucasian White, Birthday: October 6, Blood type: O+, Favorite Food: Jawbreakers, Hobbies: Customizing Bicycles/Motorcycles, Hanging out with Rolf**

 **Rolf - 19, Height: 5'10", Skin Color: Slightly Tanned, Birthday: November 10, Blood type: A+, Favorite Food: Meat, Hobbies: Farming, cooking.**

 **Jonny/Johnny - 16, Height: 5'6" (9 Months younger than Eddy), Skin Color: Light Brown, Birthday: December 29, Blood type: A+, Favorite Food: Donuts, Desserts(Seen in some EEnE episodes), Hobbies: Bonding with Plank, saving people's money/lives(Being Captain Melonhead).**

 **Jimmy - 15, Height 5'5" (Not included in the gang...But it will happen in the next chapter), Skin Color: Slight Ghastly White, Birthday: June 22, Blood type: AB+, Favorite Food: Cookies, Hobbies: Painting, Baking.**

 **Peach Creek girls:**

 **Nazz - 16 (7 months older than Eddy), Height: 5'6, Bust size: E cup, waistline :25", Butt size: 34", Skin Color: Caucasian white, Birthday: April 12, Blood Type: O+, Favorite Food: Spaghetti, Hobbies: Styling her hair, cosmetics, fashion design**

 **Sarah - 14, Height 5'3, Bust Size: AA cup, waistline: 24", Butt size: 30", Skin Color: Slightly tanned, Birthday: February 4, Blood Type: B+, Favorite Food: Fudge, Hobbies: Playing with Jimmy, Beating up her brother.**

 **The Kanker Sisters (They got freckles in their faces):**

 **Lee - 17, Height: 5'7" (6 months older than Edd and 1 month older than Kevin), Bust size: F cup, waistline: 26", Butt size: 36", Skin color: Caucasian white, Birthday: November 5, Blood type: A+, Favorite Food: Anything as long as there is ketchup, Hobbies: Stalking Eddy, acting as a movie star.**

 **Marie - 17, Height: 5'5" (5 months older than Edd and 2 weeks younger than Kevin), Bust size: F cup, waistline: 24", Butt size: 37", Skin color: Caucasian white, Birthday: October 15, Blood type: O+, Favorite Food: Ham, Hobbies: Stalking Edd, doing make up.**

 **May - 17, Height: 5'6" (2 months older than Edd and 3 months younger than Kevin), Bust size: F cup, waistline: 25", Butt size: 36", Skin color: Caucasian white, Birthday: July 19, Blood type: O+, Favorite Food: Macaroni, Hobbies: Stalking Ed, reading fashion books.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own both Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Senran Kagura. Ed, Edd n Eddy = Danny Antonucci and A.K.A studios. Senran Kagura = Tamsoft, Marvelous Entertainment and Kenichiro Takaki.**

* * *

 _ **"Departure of Peach Creek and Hello Japan...Boys."**_

Somewhere at Peach Creek, it's a bright and sunny day. It's spring time as the boys are packing their stuff up in each scenario.

Edd/Double D is already ready due to him not used of being tardy. He checks his stuff if everything is all set. He then gets a mini notebook and writes down his inventory in an organized manner.

Ed is just being Ed...Without any preparations. He just puts his stuff immediately with out thinking that the smelly green scent has come out.

Eddy then grins as he puts his stuff in his luggage that originally owns by his brother and closes it.

Jonny packs his stuff happily while holding his buddy Plank.

Rolf as always, organizing his stuff and puts it in his "old-school" luggage and arranged it in an orderly manner.

Kevin just sighs while packing his stuff as we all know...He hates "Dorks".

Jimmy...Who thinks that he is in is now already packing with his stuff while overhearing the Eds going to Japan...Yesterday.

An hour pass as Edd who is now outside, while looking at his wristwatch. He heard a crash came from Ed's door, face first holding his 2 gym bags up only for Edd to urge a face palm.

Jonny, having his luggage up while holding Plank with a glee as he is now outside.

Rolf as usual wearing his weird costume when he celebrates with his "great Nano" with sea cucumbers, holding his luggage.

Eddy then came out in his room as he is always prepared...When chicks and money are involved, in which he didn't know yet.

Kevin with his usual attire as he just got a backpack which resembles as an "adventure bag".

In shock, Jimmy with his artistic yet girly bag with his retainer on. Edd then told them that they will go to the center in which they will plan out and they agree.

Edd is just wearing his usual attire with his black beanie on. He got brown eyes with black long hair. His body is now in a slight skinny form as their looks and form are changed into anime. He just noticed that there is something wrong. First, he looks at Jimmy with a confused look. Jimmy, still with his usual attire. He got sky blue eyes with a curly blonde hair. he body is somehow lean, but a bit fragile like Edd. He just looks at him and gawks, asking.

 _"Double D? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm a boy too. Shouldn't I join in with you guys?"_

 _"Uh Jimmy...The author did not let you join in with us...Yet."_ Edd said as he is breaking the fourth wall.

 _"Yeah Curly. You can't attach you're lips out of Sarah ass!"_ Eddy said with a very rude way and laughs hysterically, while pointing at Jimmy. Eddy's look is a semi-mohawk with three long strands in front with green eyes. He is the shortest of the group and his attire is still the same. His body is also lean, but a bit fragile. Jimmy is now blushing with embarrassment as he is going to tell Sarah that Eddy is bullying him. Kevin just sighed as his orange eyes just glares at Eddy and said, in a cold way. The color of his hair is dark brown, like in his past with a ponytail and three strands of hair coming out in his hat, which he is wearing in reverse. His body is in lean shape and his attire is also the same.

 _"That's just a low blow to Fluffy...Dork. *Looks at Eddy in a blank way* Don't ruin our vacation or I'm gonna pound yah! That includes you too Fluffy. *Making Jimmy shiver in fear, looking at Kevin, who is in a dark look* Dorky is being a Dork, ok? Don't mind him. But the author didn't let you in cause it might ruin the plot."_ Yep, Kevin is also breaking the fourth wall and his conclusion that Jimmy might ruin everything.

 _"Yeah Jimmy. Don't waste our opportunity...Plank says that he'll never be your friend if you ruin it."_ This time it's Jonny turn to plead him, while looking at him with his light brown eyes. Jonny's hair is short and a bit spiky and the color is brown. His body is a bit lean. He is the only one who ain't wearing shoes, he is wearing sandals. His attire is still usual. Seems that Plank agrees with Kevin though.

"DON'T TELL SARAH JIMMY! SARAH IS BAD FOR ED! BIG TIME OPPORTUNITY FOR US...THE BOYS!" Ed said while looking at Jimmy yelling and pleading for mercy with his bluish eyes. His skin is no longer yellow and his hair is ginger ("Over Your Ed" hairstyle). His body is lean and slightly muscular, like Rolf. His wearing attire is still the same. The guys are now shaking and thinking that the plan might messed up. Rolf then looks at his dark blue eyes with worry as he grabs Ed in the arm and whispers him in his ear.

 _"Lacking-of-a-brain-Ed-Boy, don't ruin the opportunity for us. Rolf had this chance. Even for Jonny the Wood boy and Kevin boy."_

" _I have no clue what you're talking about Rolf...But ok."_ Ed said and looks at Rolf in a funny way as he then smiles in a goofy way. Seems that the anime style of them changed, making Ed's smile look less goofy. Edd then steps in to avoid conflict as he then looks Jimmy in a gentle way and said, hoping that Sarah won't come out. Fortunately, she is not yet awake.

 _"Jimmy. Don't tell Sarah. The reason that we are going to Japan for vacation it's because that we are being invited by some important people in which we don't know who it is. I think that the reason why the author did not include you is that you might plead for Sarah to come to Japan and hoping that she might come. But Jimmy, the women that we are facing is more matured...*disgusted*, sexy, busty, seductive...I can't continue, but you know the picture. I'm sorry Jimmy, but you can't come for now...Let's go guys."_

Edd just sighed as he knew that sadness now appears in Jimmy's face. He then turned his back and left as the other boys are following him. In this case, they are already holding their bags and in their shoulders. Nazz, finally awakes and looks at the boys in a sad manner, though she is groggy. She then asked them. She is in her night gown. Her eyes is light blue with her short blonde hair.

 _"Are you guys leaving the cul-de-sac...For good?"_

 _"No Nazz...We're just in a vacation. *Sighs* Along with these Dorks. Don't worry, we're gonna call yah for status."_ Kevin said while not looking at her, as he just sighs and still walking.

As they are now in the exit of their neighborhood, they turn to each other as they will say good bye to their memories of the cul-de-sac. Starting with Ed with a anime style crying in a comical way.

 _"Bye cul-de-sac...Bye baby sister...Bye Nazz...Bye Jimmy...Bye Victor...Bye Wilfred...Bye Chickens...Bye gravy tub...Bye butter toast...Bye home...Ed misses you!"_ Ed just waves and looks at the cul-de-sac in which it resembles home, good-bye.

"GOOD RIDDANCE KANKERS! THE EDS WILL NEVER COME BACK, EVER AGAIN!" Eddy said while pointing at which the Trailer Park is located and where the Kankers live. His eyes are still narrow. We can feel his anger and he flips the bird.

 _"Good bye cul-de-sac...Good bye books...Good bye Jim...Good bye ants...See you guys soon."_ Edd said with teary eyes as he smiles with the memories that they have.

 _"Good bye home...Me and Plank are gonna miss yah!"_ Jonny waves good bye and cries a bit.

 _"*sighs* Rolf would want to say good bye to home...Bye Nana...Bye Wilfred...Bye Victor...Bye Chickens...Rolf will miss you all."_ Rolf then sighed as he knew that he can't bring his animals with him...Unless a boat is used, which it will cost them most.

 _"Bye Nazz...Bye Bike...Bye jawbreaker garage...*Sighs*...Hello dorks."_ Kevin said without any emotion since we all knew that the Eds are just nuisance to this "vacation"...According to him.

As they are now trying to turn their backs, Eddy is now twitching with anger as he then gets annoyed that they might miss their flight to Japan. He then turns around to turns out to be Sarah. The boys are now alarmed as Jimmy did tell her what happen to him. In this case, Jimmy is in his home, crying that he can't go to Japan to make his wish come true...To be a star.(Don't worry, you'll be there in the next chapter) Sarah look is similar of a tsundere, but actually her attitude is in mix of that and a yandere. She got her short orange hair similar to Nazz hair with a pair of earrings. Her blue eyes shows with rage and she asked in a boisterous way.

"WHO THE HELL MAKE JIMMY CRY?! *Glares at Ed* I'M TELLING MOM WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Don't tell mom Sarah...Eddy make him cry and we're going to Japan." Ed said while shivering with fear and being truthful to his sister, who is actually treating him like garbage and the boys are just face palming and muttering that Ed is extremely stupid and might ruin it...Again. Eddy then said while being furious.

"ED YOU DOLT! *Eddy glares Sarah* YOU ARE DELAYING "OUR" VACATION! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, FROG FACE!" Eddy then gritting his teeth as he lifts his luggage to hit her in the face. As he was going to hit her and Sarah doing the same, she then looks in horror and turns her back and is running with fear as she looks at the three objects that is standing. Eddy just laughs as his thinks that he did it. The five boys are shivering with fear as they look at three girls, who are grinning while hidden their disappointment looks. In this case, the five boys have already looked at the three nightmares. The girls are wearing their usual attires. Then they called Eddy out, who is now shaking with horror as he looks at them in front.

One of them had a long blonde hair with her signature buck-tooth and got yellow eye. The other had a short blue banged hair with blue eyes. And the last got an orange curly hair and in her hidden eyes, it is the same just like her hair color. It seems that the anime style make them beautiful and busty, but that does not change the fact that they are scared of them. They are the Kanker Sisters. Blonde hair is May, Blue hair is Marie and the orange haired girl is Lee. Lee then grinned at the boys and asked in a smug, husky voice.

 _"Where are ya goin' boys?"_

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS KANKER!" Eddy then said with a boisterous voice and points at her violently making the boys alarmed at his actions.

 _"Are you on a vacation, Dream boat?"_ Marie said, as she seductively goes closer to Edd, who is now in sweating bullets. Edd still keeps his composure and said in a nervous way.

 _"Uh...No."_ He lied, in which the boys are sighed in relief except for Eddy though, who is still trying to get Lee out of his sight.

 _"Hi big Ed. Can I come?"_ May said with her dumb acts, as her head is now in Ed's shoulder, making him too extremely uncomfortable. He then shouted as he gets the boys with ease with their baggage's in hand and shoulder. Ed, then whacks May in the face and runs for their lives to go get the bus to go to the airport. There is one thing that Ed didn't change at all and that is his superhuman strength and talents. He did bump the Kankers with force, making them hit in the concrete, back first and they are unconscious.

"YUCKY MUSHY GIRLS!"

* * *

They are now in the bus stop as they are waiting for a bus to come. Edd then looks at his wristwatch, making him alarmed that the boys are looking at him. Eddy, who is very pissed that Sarah and the Kankers are delaying their vacation. Ed is now worried that the Kankers might going to stalk them. Rolf thinks that those "witches" are going to find a way to go to Japan. Jonny, who is just talking to Plank. Kevin just puts his both hands and puts it in the pocket of his shorts. Their baggage's are still there, luckily. Edd then looks at Rolf, who is still wearing that costume. He then remind him and the boys, looking at them each.

 _"We got 30 minutes left before we're gonna miss our flight...Rolf, just wear your usual attire and make it quick...*Demand*_ NOW! _"_

 _"*Alarmed* Ok brainy Ed-Boy, Rolf will wear his usual wear."_ Rolf said with a smile as he strips his customs and reveals to be his usual attire, making Edd's eyes widen and his gets his luggage and puts his costume in the bag as it is now folded properly.

 _"Good one Rolf."_ Kevin said, who is chuckling. It seems that the Eds are really that bad that he usually assume. Though he still have mixed reactions on joining with the Eds.

 _"Hey guys. Bus is here...Good observation Plank."_ Jonny said, looks at Plank with a smile and reminding the guys to get their stuff as he is already got his stuff in both hands. Seems that each bag of them is heavy.

The guys nodded and went to the bus, fast. They went to their seats and luckily for them, there are no passengers. They paid the conductor of the bus and Edd then said loud, in order for the bus driver to hear him out.

 _"Peach Creek International Airport. Quick."_

The bus driver nodded and the bus door closes as the bus driver then understood their situation, thanks to Edd's explanation that it's a very important flight and he even tells him a favor and even pays the driver that it's exclusive or a VIP treatment. At first the driver doubts about his favor...But then realized that the emergency is extremely important as Edd shown the paper of invitation. The Eds, Jonny, Rolf and Kevin have sighed in relief as they are now closer their way to the airport. Eddy and Ed are just doing their stuff, Edd then reads a book that he got in his bag, Kevin wearing his headset, Jonny is chatting with his 2x4 buddy, Rolf is just looking at the window and thinks about a new environment and a different country. 10 minutes have passed and the driver told them that they are now here. The boys are now excited with glee as they got out in the bus with ease. The boys are now inside the airport, as curiosity filled in their eyes. Edd then asked that if they got money. Eddy then gives him a narrow look and said with a guess.

 _"The letter has_ _additional cash in a total of 1,000,000 Yen send by some unknown person...I don't know. Your clue Einstein."_

Edd then looks at an additional bag that the letter was given to him, who is the responsible and the matured one of the group. Edd had no clue that a bag is already their in his room. He did get it and check it what is inside that bag. As he opens the bag, his eyes widen that it's the money that Eddy is talking about. Eddy then looks at Edd, who is smiling with glee that they got money. However, the money does not belong to them. As he heard that the money is there, he then runs and dashes to get it in Edd's grip. But Kevin grabbed Eddy by the throat and warned him that he will beat the shit out of him, if they will use the money for jawbreakers without their arrival in Japan. He released the grip, making Eddy in his knees and cough up for air. Edd then told Ed to hold Eddy, to avoid taking over with greed in his mind. The boys are now checking in to go into a departure, but one stewardess said that, a large private jet is all ready for them. They are now extremely confused. Private jet? For the cul-de-sac boys? Why? They have no single clue why a private jet is offered by them and they all shrugged as they followed the stewardess to their jet. The jet is actually very large, like a business plane. It's a white plane with a Japanese paint.

The boys then saw their jet and their eyes widen. Then they commented as they are walking to get into the jet.

"COOL!" Ed said with hype, as he jumps with excitement.

 _"Magnificent! What a mammoth of a jet! Impressive structure!"_ Edd said, while looking at a very class jet, very impressed. Indeed, it is large for a private jet.

"JAPAN HERE I COME! JAWBREAKERS FOR EVERYONE!" Eddy shouted and smiling with a grin, looking at the jet, which is now open. Yep, Japan-flavored jawbreaker is his fave and his wish will come true. Ed already let go of Eddy. Everyone loves to hear about jawbreakers, but however now is not the time.

 _"Wow Plank! This is so amazing! Right on!"_ Jonny said while holding Plank with joy, raising him up in the air.

 _"Rolf have never been in this doohicky of a plane before ever since my great grandfather have seen the Wright brothers flying it. Rolf is impressed."_ Rolf said with a smile, while having mixed reactions. He then shake that thought off and is impressed by the structure of the jet.

 _"Awesome!"_ Kevin said with a grin.

 _"Shall we proceed?"_ The stewardess asked them with a smile. But, the guys are now running in to arrange their stuff, putting it in cabinets and as they looked around inside the jet, a smile came out in their faces. Their wishes has come true. There are six beds in the back of the jet, making it like a cruise ship in air. The stewardess sighed and went inside to guide the boys once they get to Japan. There are sofa's in this jet. Seems that there is a very mini bar in this plane. The first sofa is occupied by the Eds, while the second one is occupied by Jonny, Kevin and Rolf. The Eds are now looking in front of them and asked, with the permission by Edd. The plane is now in the sky, in this case, going to Japan. Ed and Eddy are just talking about their miserable lives in the cul-de-sac.

 _"I still got the paper with me though...You guys feeling comfortable out there?"_

 _"Indeed we are Double D! Plank and I have never been on a real plane before. We did feel the wind!"_ Jonny said with a bright smile.

 _"No shit Double Dweeb. If I ain't comfortable, I shouldn't join with yah with the twin Dorks in the first place. Of course I am!"_ Kevin said in an annoyed tone, cranking up the volume of his Iphone, listening to rock music. He is already wearing headphones. Edd just sighed and rolled his eyes at Kevin's statement.

 _"Rolf is fine Ed-boy...Where are we suppose to go?"_ Rolf asked with curiosity as he thinks that he can extend his story about the "Old Country" in Japan.

 _"Well...*Gets something in his pocket and reveals to be an invitation letter*...It seems that we are going to Japan Rolf and according to this...It says that we, the boys of Peach Creek Junior High are going to check schools that are listed in the following: "Hebijo Clandestine Academy", "Gessen Academy" and "Hanzo National Academy"...We are going to rate 1 to 10 in base of Education, Student Hospitality, Discipline and More..."_ Edd said to Rolf with a smile...Rolf just nods and understands. Ed heard it and knew that those schools are for girls and he thinks that its mushy. He then grabs Edd's neck in the arm and said, though they didn't notice about the green scent that is released in Ed's underarms.

 _"Double D. I know those places...Yuck! Mushy, Icky girls!"_

"MY GOD ED! THAT'S A DISGUSTING SMELL YOU GOT THERE! YOU WANNA MAKE US SUFFOCATE TO DEATH?!" Edd did not answer Ed's statement and said while pinching his nose to avoid certain collapse, due to that horrible odor... Everyone in the room felt it as they are looking at Ed with a death stare. Eddy just tells Edd to get a powerful air sanitizer to get rid to that horrendous scent, in which he nods in out of desperation. Good thing that the pilot did prepare that smell, thanks to that stewardess who informed him about Ed's horrible odor when they we're on their way to the jet. Edd then reveals to be an air sanitizer in his left hand. He is all ready when it comes to Ed. He finally sprays all over the plane to get rid of the smell...He even sprays Ed all over his body, making him laugh in a goofy manner. The boys are in a relief that the smell is no more. Ed's lucky fish, Angus is no longer have a horrendous smell, though Sheldon, the moldy cheese has a little bit of bad smell but that won't affect them anymore. It seems that Edd finally did it. Eddy then asked Edd about those schools and is really hyped up, with his conclusion that those school have hot sexy chicks, that's for his conclusions.

 _"Hot sexy chicks in those schools huh Double D? All right!"_

 _"Eddy, those schools aren't brothels! They are decent ones."_ Edd said while reminding him that the schools that they are checking are high class with a disapproved look in his face. Eddy still grins though.

 _"...Rolf will NOT be affected by the mountain sprites that will bring mischief to us when we get there!"_ Seems that Rolf's attitude towards love never changes during the time when everyone got hit by cupid's arrow except him in school. It makes "Rolf" sick...Yeah right...Fan fave guy.

 _"Choice! Nice invitation...Thanks for the information Double Dork."_ Kevin said with a smirk as he overheard it.

 _"Is that true Double D? You hear that Plank...We are going to rock the place!"_ Jonny said while holding Plank with pure happiness. Seems that Jonny is very rare to get very beautiful women.

"MUSHY GIRLS BAD FOR ED EDDY!" Ed said with a strong emotion that he does not agree to the others, making them caught off-guard. Those words makes Eddy pissed off, as he grabs Ed's shirt and said, that would convince Ed that they are not mushy, icky girls...Unlike those Kankers...Yeah right, there are few.

"HEY LUMPY! YOU WANT MAY RATHER THAN THOSE CHICKS THAT WE'RE GONNA MEET SOON?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SNAP... OUT OF IT!" He then punched Ed's face, only for him to laugh. Eddy is just gritting his teeth and mutters that Ed is a dumbass. Luckily for Eddy, he is now convinced that he going to find someone there that is extremely better than the Kankers. The Eds have sighed in relief. Kevin is just laughing at Ed's remarks. Jonny just chuckles the fact that they won't get really bored if Ed is around. Rolf just laughs at bit as he knew Ed that he does not like girls that much, maybe it's because of shyness or he believes that girls are icky.

It's already night as the boys are now sleeping in the plane. Eddy is in the top of the bed, Edd is in the middle position, and Ed is in the lower position. The Eds' are sleeping in the left side group of the bed. Rolf is in the lower part, just like Ed. Kevin is in the middle part, like Edd. Jonny, alongside with Plank are in the top, just like Eddy. It seems that they are now going to be shocked that when they meet the girls, they wished that they won't go home.

* * *

The next day, the boys are still snoring like hell. The stewardess are trying to wake the boys up. Shockingly, they didn't make a single mess whatsoever. Good thing that Edd reminded them last night that they won't make such mess too much, so that the girls that they will meet will get impressed and might make friends to them. Edd is the first one to get up. He then shakes a lazy Eddy, who is still fast asleep. Rolf already got up, Jonny got up, though he got head first in the floor and laughs, still holding Plank. Kevin just got up and stretched himself up, typical Kevin. Ed, got up and smiles like hell. Eddy still did not budge, Edd then tell Ed to whack Eddy in the head and shake him to get up. He nodded as he goes and climbs up to get Eddy, and he got slammed in the floor. Eddy's eyes widen as he then got up to clobber Ed up. The stewardess sighed as she said to them with a smile.

 _"Shall we go?"_

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" The boys said in unison, with excitement. In this case, they are now in their usual attire and already got their stuff up. Ed had his flute with him, which is there in his bag. Luckily for Ed, that flute might give him advantage to attract girls. Then, the boys left in the jet and now they are now in a hangar in Japan. Smiles are brighten in their faces. They are now ready to go a school, in which it's a girls school in which they don't know that, it's a ninja school that Edd might think that it's gone for good...According to his research. Eddy is now grinning with perversion, Ed is just in his blank thinking and smiles like a goofball, Rolf is now curious about this new place, Kevin is now filling himself with confidence, Jonny holding with Plank is now happy that he can finally see very beautiful women...You got that right, Jonny. Those women are way beautiful than Nazz, according to them now...In which they will find out soon. Edd then thought about their purpose while walking and holding his stuff.

 _'Are we going to be school critics? I'm not sure about this.'_

The stewardess just grins in a hidden way and thoughts while joining the cul-de-sac boys, who are in their first time in Japan...She is actually in disguise.

 _'Everything went according to plan...Our execution will be accurate, precise and fatal...Enjoy for now boys.'_

Edd, who noticed the girl's look and asked, looks at her in a doubtful way.

 _"Uh, shall we find a dormitory or an apartment?"_

 _"Uh...Sure. Let's go there first before you boys going to school."_ The stewardess said while at Edd with a smile and changed her attitude...Looking in front.

* * *

Meanwhile at Peach Creek, Jimmy, being the cunning one in the group, he'll prove himself to the boys that he can live without Sarah. He then got up in his bed and preparing himself to move out on his on. He went outside and looks at his home and other homes that belongs to his friends. He turns his back and he left. He is shaking when he does that, that take courage though. He then moves out on his own to go to Japan by going into the bus stop, without Sarah and Nazz know. He then thought about what Eddy said to him. In this case, Jimmy stealth out so that Sarah won't notice that he is gone already.

 _'I'll show that brute that I ain't an ass kisser of Sarah. When I'll get a very beautiful lady there, I swear to God that it's WAY better than his. Sorry Sarah, but I must go on my own. I'm sorry too Nazz.'_

It's a tough choice for him, as he considered Sarah as his best friend. Tears have come out in his eyes, but he got no choice as wiped those tears out with his hankerchief and then put it in his pocket. He then left Peach Creek to go to the airport and go to Japan. Luckily for him that he got money, thanks to him and Sarah's effort and a cellphone that he can call Edd or Jonny, whom they have cellphones to call with, just in case he is lost. It might be scary for him, but it's a very manly move to move out on his own. He still got his luggage with him...It seems that Jimmy will really catch up, like when Eddy and his sumo scam will force them to go to Japan, but failed. In this case, he won't fail. Right now he is now on the plane, many hours later. Sarah, who is now calling with Nazz, to find Jimmy, who is gone without further notice.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for the very first Ed, Edd n Eddy/Senran Kagura Crossover. The Cul-De-Sac boys are now in a journey of a life time that will give them pain and pleasure, due to the fact that the girls are Shinobis and they can fight. I'll ask a question to all of you, which school they will go first to visit? How about birthdays for them? Or blood type (Since they changed into anime)? In the next chapter, the Eds and the cul-de-sac boys are now going to meet the first batch of the Senran Kagura girls. They are now questioning on who did write that letter to their school and give them big money...No one knows. Tune in next time guys. Don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow the story. Tell me what you think of the story guys. Don't worry, Jimmy is in the fray in the next chapter.**

 **Don't worry guys, if Sarah and the Kankers are included, they will get the biggest embarrassment, ever. But, in what way?**

 **To those who are big Senran Kagura/Ed, Edd n Eddy fans, Need a good pair for Ed and some good suggestions for Jonny/Johnny...Even for Kevin (Though he is more being hated than being liked, but I would appreciate it, if a suggestion is needed.)...Based on chemistry of love, mostly...Every pair has a good reason.**

 **To that guest who is asking me about when will I upload for the next chapter, Please wait...A story has to be checked at all times before updating the next chapter, to make the story enjoyable. I'll repost, if there is something that I'll correct my grammar. That's why sometimes, it took me a long time to update..It's really difficult to write a very good crossover story. Go for Senran Kagura related suggestions...Please...Thank you reading this story and good bye, for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of the Ed, Edd n Eddy/Senran Kagura Crossover. In the previous chapter, we've seen the stewardess grinning about some evil plan that the boys didn't know, whom they didn't know that she is a Shinobi and Jimmy, thinking about Eddy's insults and is now on a run, trying to catch up with them. Talking about him having a very manly move is extremely rare for him. In this chapter, Sarah, Nazz and even the Kankers are now going to catch up, thanks to Jimmy's move and is now going to tail him on where is he going, although he is earlier than them. The boys are now going to meet the first batch of the Senran Kagura girls. They are now visiting Hebijo Clandestine Academy, the most requested school that the boys will be visited(Based on reviews). Before anything else, the boys and the stewardess, who is going to be their tour guide in their trip to Japan are now finding a place to stay and relax. Let's continue, shall we?**

 **Forewarning: It's a long chapter. Be prepared and ready.**

* * *

 ** _"First batch meeting (Hebijo Girls), Jimmy's catching up, Peach Creek girls tailing."_**

In Jimmy's scenario, he is now all alone in the plane with many passengers without Sarah. Though he is in the mood which is kinda rare, although most of the time when was alone, he had a bad mood, especially when Eddy make pranks out of him or tries to poke fun out of him. He then looks at the window, in which he is in the right side in the plane and thought about this decision that he got to make...It's a very risky one, but very manly...This decision won't hold him back.

 _'I hope Sarah understands my decision that I'm gonna prove Eddy that I ain't that kind of boy anymore...I want to be a man and be strong and independent...I'm still scared though.'_

Jimmy just waiting patiently that the plane would arrive in it's right destination and just sighing that Sarah might look all over for him and didn't know that he'll be going to Japan discreetly. Jimmy seems to be that he is not used to travel without Sarah, but he got no choice. The fact that he wants to be a star around the world, even in Japan and Eddy told him that he can't go without Sarah? That's got to be too much for Jimmy to handle and his ego. Ego? Where did got it? Not sure as Jimmy thought, but he is sure that Eddy did push him to do this. He can't help but to worry that Sarah might go look for him...In which unfortunately, she did.

* * *

Meanwhile at Peach Creek, Sarah, who is now extremely worried and is looking everywhere to find Jimmy. She then thinks on what's going to happen on him. Nazz, who is now in her attire also finding Jimmy. They think that he is just playing hide-and-seek to those girls if they got free time. But the more they are looking for him, the more they are extremely worried. Sarah is now gritting her teeth with anger and thinks that her brother or Eddy did this to Jimmy. Nazz just ignored her emotions and just asked, with an eyebrow raised, looking at her in a confused way...Though she can't help it but to worry about the fluff.

 _"Uh Sarah, is everything ok? I hope Jimmy is doing ok on his own."_

As Sarah heard this, she turned and looked at Nazz in a demented way on why she also agrees that Jimmy will be fine on his own. That's her conclusion. She knew that Jimmy will be in danger due to fact that he is very weak and extremely fragile. That's for her thought. She is wearing her usual attire though. She then said with her bratty demeanor.

"YOU THINK HE'LL BE OK BLONDIE?! HE IS WEAK ON HIS OWN! IF I'M GONNA FIND HIM, I'LL MAKE HIM GO HOME AND I'M GONNA TELL MOM THAT MY STUPID BROTHER KIDNAPPED JIMMY!"

 _"Dude...You need a chill pill. If Jimmy ain't ok, he'll call us with his phone. Kidnapping is an act of force, remember that."_ Nazz said, while patting Sarah shoulder, who then swats her hand away making Nazz giving her a narrow look in which has no effect on Sarah and reminding her that when someone is kidnapped, they are "forced" to come into that person for a company.

 _"You think I'm stupid, ain't that right Nazz?"_ Sarah said with a dark look to Nazz. Nazz is just sweating nervously and thinks that a fight won't be necessary. She then fixed herself and said in a sheepish way.

 _"Believe what you want dude. But if you wanna catch up and find Jimmy, we've gotta pack up."_

 _"My stupid brother said that they are going to Japan or whatever their reason is."_ Sarah said, who is now with her arms crossed.

"THAT'S IT! WE'VE GOTTA GO TO JAPAN!... _We've gotta have money for this journey...Meet me in my house in 30 minutes."_ Nazz then leaves Sarah behind, who is now angry that Nazz might forget. She just smiled a bit that she will have the chance to see Jimmy and with a dark demeanor, sadist aura that finally she'll beat the crap out of the Eds and anyone who will side them.

The Kankers, who are also there is now up and recovered, thanks to Ed's bump on them. They are on Peach Creek to know the whereabouts of their "boyfriends". Marie then asked her sister Lee, if they got the cash. They are in a different scenario, in which they are in the backyard of Edd in which he keep his house secured and locked.

 _"So Lee. Do we have cash or somethin'?"_

 _"We do have the cash yah know...We don't know where are they goin'."_ Lee said with a puzzled look in her face. They don't give a damn about May, who is just fooling around, making both sisters annoyed in her presence and thinks that she is extremely useless. Lee then turned her head, who is now fuming with anger and throws a shoe in May, which she got hit in the head and she got fallen to the ground face first. She got up and looks at her sister in which she wants to beat her up. Marie, who is mocking May and then said, which she is snickering.

 _"Yah know May, you are extremely useless. If I were you, make yourself useful and keep an eye on that whore and that brat...Inform us on where they are goin'."_

Despite that she does not agree on what her sisters would say something bad to her, but she got no choice. Maybe in her thoughts, this will give them the clues of the whereabouts of The Eds and they don't care about the other boys.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Eds and the boys scenario, they are now in Tokyo, Japan. The Eds and the boys, alongside with the tour guide, who is formerly a stewardess. They are now in the bus which is exclusively for them and it seems to be a bigger bus than a regular one. With their bags, they are now bored as they are not even stepping out. Edd, who is now skeptical about this "tour guide", Ed is just fooling around and looking at the window to look the beautiful background and place of the Land of the Rising Sun, Eddy is just playing with his Iphone, Jonny is now cheerfully happy that he had finally visit a foreign place, Kevin is just listening to music and just sighed that it's a snoozefest for him, Rolf is just studying and trying to adjust himself with a new environment. Edd is sitting with Eddy, Ed is sitting with Jonny, Kevin, obviously sitting with Rolf. They are all sitting in the back of the bus, while their stuff is just put in the middle. They think that it would get robbed, but it's just them as passengers. The tour guide then asked them with a smile.

 _"Are you feeling ok boys?"_

 _'Yeah yeah...Whatever."_ Eddy said while focused on his game in his Iphone playing "Temple Run".

 _"I feel better."_ Edd said with a bored tone. He knew that there is something wrong, but he just shrugged it off because he can't prove it and changed it with a smile.

 _"Butter toast!"_ Ed said with a glee making the both Eds face palmed at his answer, but they just chuckled at him though. He is just eating his butter toast. Eddy known this guess that Ed is extremely fine.

 _"Yeah...Sure."_ Kevin just ignored her and told her with his own response as he is just looking at the pictures with Nazz and Rolf in his cell phone, even though Rolf is here beside him.

 _"Rolf is good, yes?"_ Rolf said, while looking at the pictures of Wilfred and Victor in his "Old-Country" in his necklace. He just missed those animals in the Cul-De-Sac.

 _"We're good with Plank here."_ Jonny said with a smile, while holding his buddy Plank and they are just chatting.

The girl just smiled and their trip still continued. Seems that boy's are actually having a good time a bit though. After a few hours of touring in which some of the boys are bored, they are now in a big apartment that they can finally rest. It's a three story apartment that is too expensive to afford, but since the school requires them to check those school, in order for girls in overseas that can school there. Eddy seems to shine with a big smile due to the fact that the rich can live there and finally he can witness this experience. Ed is just smiling like a goofball as usual, Edd, who seems to be marveled of the structure that they can finally rest in separate rooms but with a disgusted face thanks to the fact that Ed's horrendous smell makes their house unwelcome. Jonny is just amazed that they can live in this place for a while and make him and Plank comfortable. Rolf is just curious about the apartment because it does not look like in his "Old-Country" and is now willing to adjust his life from Peach Creek to Japan. Kevin just smiled to fact that those "dorks" are giving him something that maybe even Jawbreakers can't equal it. They are now outside the bus and in front of the apartment. Before anything else, with their stuff at hand and some are putting it in their shoulders like slings. Edd then goes closer to the girl and asked her.

 _"Uh...Where are the keys in this home and our rooms? Even maps in order for us not to get lost, four each."_

 _"Oh. Here sir."_ The girl said with a smile and gives Edd the keys to this apartment and maps. Edd gets it and smiled with the means of saying thank you. The girl then gets in the bus and then leaving the boys behind in their new place. Edd then looked at the boys with seriousness in his look due to the fact that they are not in Peach Creek anymore. They are just startled at Edd that why did he get so extremely seriously. Of course Kevin thinks he is just a dork and a bit unfazed, but he got to admit that the Edd that he is facing right now is not a dweeb, a doofus and a dork. He then just gives the maps in each boys that he can trust. First he gave it to Jonny, who is now happy that he can finally explore in a new place. Then he gave it to Rolf, whom he knew that he won't throw it in the trash can, unlike Kevin. And Finally, he gave it to Eddy, whom he knew that he ain't careless and told him to NOT let Ed get it. Eddy gets what Edd really mean and nods in understanding, he knew that Ed is a big time idiot and might eat or lost that map and might lead them out of nowhere. He then passed them by as he got the key to this house. The boys followed while holding with their stuff. Edd, who is now in the front door insert the key into the key hole and unlocks it. As he holds the doorknob, he turns and sees the place inside which is like a mansion. The boys have finally gets inside and all of them sits in an 8-man sofa with a flat screened TV in front of them. They just dropped their stuff just close enough to reach their stuff just in case. Eddy then said with a grin, while looking at everyone.

 _"Guys...We can live here forever! We are rich!"_

 _"Dork. This ain't our house."_ Kevin just sighed and looks at Eddy with a face that is not amused at all.

 _"Rolf agrees with the Kevin, three strand hair in the front Ed-boy. This is just temporary like a strip of bacon being put outside, yes?"_ Rolf said, crossing his arms and nods. Eddy just sweatdropped by Rolf's statement.

 _"Yeah, our only purpose is to put criticisms in those schools and recommend it to everyone overseas...Right Plank?"_ Jonny said while nodding in agreement, holding Plank, indicating that Plank also argee with Kevin.

 _"Right like an onion huh Eddy?"_ Ed said and as usual, rambling in random with his signature idiotic nature which makes Eddy gritting his teeth due to Ed's moronic comment.

 _"I agree with everyone Eddy. Just because we have the money doesn't mean that we're gonna stay in this place...Besides, what's our purpose here other than taking notes and being critics to those schools? Know the girls?...I agree to make new friends, but I don't agree with your thoughts Eddy. We're gonna get labeled as perverts and might have our lives in danger."_ Edd said while agreeing with everyone else and knew that if there other purpose is going to stalk and being perverts to these girls, they are going to be in so much trouble. Edd then got up and asked.

 _"Shall we rest and continue for tomorrow? We're going into our rooms now."_ Edd said and left the boys behind to go into a room, just in case if his name is engraved in one of those doors. He went to the second floor. Seems that the first floor is the living room, kitchen, dinning room, washing area and a backyard. The second floor is their rooms and the third floor is actually the top floor to see the view, in short it's the terrace. The boys nodding in agreement and all of them left while bringing their bags with them to go to those rooms in which there is a bathroom as well as a matching tub, in each room. Edd is the first one to get upstairs before the boys followed and wondered on why did they get in such nice apartment. Who payed everything for them?

 _'How did we get such very nice place? Strange. Who did manage to finance us to go to Japan? Very confusing that we got such nice place in the first place.'_

In each room scenario, Ed opens his room and it turns out to be a Sci-Fi monster themed room that Ed wished a long time. For the first time, he ain't sleeping in the basement. He smiled happily as he then jumps into his bed and throws his two gym bags with skill into the cabinet. He removes his shoes and socks in a messy way. Though he ain't stinky anymore thanks to Edd's new and improved air sanitizer, his laziness to clean is still in him. He changed his attire to his sleeping attire as he then lies down in his bed.

Edd then opens his room and it turns out to be modern/science themed room that is actually the same in his old room in Peach Creek only without labels. He then enters his room and smiled as he then put his luggage in the cabinet in a gentle yet organized manner. It's already night as most of them are finished taking a bath, except for Ed though. Edd is now in his room as he is in his sleeping attire with a sleeping hat.

Eddy is now in his room as he looks around and smiles as the theme of his room is just like in his home, vintage 70's style with dollar signs. He lies down and thinks about this new life. He already puts his stuff in the cabinet, along with his bag.

Jonny, alongside with Plank are just looking at their room with a smile. It is just like in his room. It's a nature themed room that Jonny really wished for so long. He lied down first racing in bed alongside with Plank and said before lying down and take a rest.

 _"Boy Plank...Home away from home. We need to get some rest to continue this awesome vacation."_

In the scenario of Rolf, he is now in his room as he put his bag down and arranging his stuff in the cabinet. He then looks at his room as it is theme like in his "Old-Country" giving him a very warm smile. He just puts a picture frame with the pictures of him with Wilfred and Victor in the table. Rolf, who is now in his sleeping attire and is now lying down to have his good rest.

Kevin is now in his room as he puts his stuff in an organized manner, thanks to his mother's training. He smiles with glee as his looked at his room that it's theme is a bike/sporty themed. He is now in his sleeping attire in which that he is wearing basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. He lies down and sleeps in his dream that he'll beat the crap out of those Eds.

Although there is one room that is not yet touched, even looked and that is Jimmy's, in which the boys didn't bother to look at during the times they are awake.

* * *

Same night at Jimmy's scenario, he is now in his own and using his cunning antics to avoid being tricked by tricksters in Japan. He is now in an airport in Tokyo in which that he'll find a place to stay. He has finally arrived. With his bag, money and cellphone with him, he can survive and hold on his own. He then just looking around to find a taxi. Luckily for him, he is just a tourist and he got a map to find a pension house or an inn, in order for him to save money. He then calls a taxi. A taxi stops and Jimmy got in while bringing his bag with him. He got his cellphone in his right pocket and his handkerchief in his left pocket of his pants, cream pants. Then they rode off once Jimmy have already found an Inn that he can find to stay for a while. Then, they ride off. Good thing for him that he converted his money to Yen.

After many minutes later, he got out of the taxi and payed the driver in the right amount. He then went inside the inn as he looked at it that it's Japanese themed and looks affordable. He then asked the one, who is in charge of the keys and asked how much is in one room. The woman in charge told him that it cost 5,000 yen and Jimmy smiled and paid it.

Finally he is now in the room and put his bag in which he changed it's art into a cloud with lightning bolts in which originally is a teddy bear. He didn't even bother bringing Mr. Yum Yum with him because it might insult him and hurt him even more, emotionally because the boys might think of him as a shrimp. His heart is consumed with determination to prove Eddy wrong and he too can have a very beautiful lady. He is extremely tired that he didn't bother to change his sleeping attire. He lies down and said it with emotions.

 _"Sarah. I want to be strong on my own. I wanna prove to that bully Eddy that I, too, can get a beautiful lady in this "adventure" and I am not pathetic. Nazz, if you and Sarah are together, please, take care of her."_

He then finally rest and sleeps and dreams about his fairy tale world that he wanted to remove it for a long time, thanks to the Eds, according to his assumption in his subconscious mind and even during the mind when the Eds scammed him to believe that there is actually a unicorn.

* * *

Meanwhile at the plane going to Japan, Sarah, Nazz and even the Kanker sisters (Who are actually at the back and trying to conceal themselves), they are now worried in different reasons. Sarah is worried about Jimmy, Nazz is concerned about her group, Kevin and Rolf, in which she can tell that they might not adapt the Japanese way of life. Maybe it's because of Kevin's jock ways and Rolf's acts like in the old country. The Kankers are now worried that the Eds might cheat with other girls, in which for the Eds, it's way better than to be with them. Sarah, with her blue eyes widen and looks at Nazz, who is just startled a bit and said. There things are there and they got lots of money, thanks to Nazz's parents, who deliver money for her...Well, she is spoiled. But she is kind, unlike Sarah.

 _"Nazz. Are you sure that Jimmy is going to be ok?"_

 _"Don't worry dude. Jimmy is a cunning guy. You know him very well."_ Nazz said with a smile and she pats Sarah's left shoulder.

In the Kankers scenario, Lee, May and Marie are now discussing their plans and trying to get the Eds home as soon as possible. Lee then said, whom she saw May and Marie are determine to get the Ed's and going home soon.

 _"Alright girls. I heard that the whore and the shrimp said that they are in Japan as school critics according to the whore, since she read an information of a piece of paper. Thanks to May, we can finally track down our "boyfriends" and they will be in our arms again."_

 _"Japan huh? I've heard it before that shortcake tell a story about him having a Jawbreaker bank when they are stuck in weirdo's house, in his wall. His fave flavor is Japan-flavored."_ Marie said, while crossing her arms and just listening in her surroundings.

 _"You're welcome. Despite that you guys are gonna abuse me, we're gonna do this for the sake of our boyfriends."_ May said, while raising her hands in the air, only for Lee to whack her in the back of the head. May just glares Lee while rubbing her head. They are now going to sleep, while sitting down. They got their stuff with their bags and money, in which Lee keep it in her wallet.

* * *

In the next day of the morning, the boys are now awake in their respective room. Ed got up and sprang himself while keeping his goofy smile with him, Edd got up and being Edd, he just do it in a slow and careful manner, despite of his obsession to cleanliness and not making his room messy. Eddy, already got up and looking himself in the mirror while holding a perfume, in order for him to impress the girls. Jonny got up in a happy manner, while holding his buddy Plank. He tried to be confident by looking himself in the mirror by having a smile, but in order for him to do that, he need to hold Plank. Rolf, who is just doing his rituals as he is already up. His ritual would do something that he'll get the lucky girl for him. Kevin already got up and is doing his push-ups and sit-ups as usual, he is doing exercise to make the girls fawn for him, due to his muscles and might impress them. All of them actually brought their phones with them in this trip. They all got their bath up, with the exemption of Ed, obviously.

In Edd's scene, he heard his phone ringing as he is now in his usual attire. He then got it in the drawer of the table and he answered the call. He then asked with a calm and formal tone of his voice.

 _"Hello. Eddward Double D speaking. May I know who is this please?"_

 _"Double D? This is Jimmy by the way."_ The voice revealed to be Jimmy, as he is now in Japan. Edd can't believe what he has heard. First, a mystery person to gives them money and a nice apartment. Now, Jimmy has arrived in Japan. What drives him to come here? He then asked in a shocked expression in his face.

 _"Jimmy?! How come you're in Japan? Aren't you suppose to be in Peach Creek, together with Sarah and Nazz?"_

 _"I don't know...That drive get into me. I just want to come here you know. Remember the time when Eddy tried to make me a star in this magnificent place as a sumo wrestler before? I wanna make my dreams come true to be a star as an artist. Where are you guys?"_ Jimmy, who is still in the inn. He is now going to check out in this place and to reunite with the boys.

 _"*Sighs* I know that memory, It's just because Eddy is trying make money out of you. If Sarah finds out that you're here in Japan, we are going to be hunted down by her...That's our reason for you to not to come with us. *Sighs* But we have nothing to do about this case. Our location is at a sub-urban area here in Tokyo. If you see a butter toast vandal in the mailbox, thanks to Ed, that's our place. It's a three story apartment."_ Edd said, trying to be secretive, but the boys must know so that Jimmy will be in the right hands of his friends.

 _"Alright Double D. Thank you for understanding me."_ Jimmy said with a smile as he knew of all the boys, Edd is the most understanding guy in the group, followed by Rolf, Jonny/Plank and then Ed. Jimmy wanted to go there, but now is not the time. Edd, then knew that the boys are waiting for their breakfast as they are all downstairs calling for his name. He then said, with a voice that is in a hurry.

 _"Jimmy, I've gotta go. They are looking for me. If you wanna know where we are going, we are going to Hebijo Clandestine Academy. I'll tell you later with the directions for you to come if we are now there, see you soon."_ Edd said as he cut the communication to Jimmy. Jimmy smiled that he'll be with the boys soon and going to this school if Edd will call him. In case they didn't know, they got weapons in their room in which they didn't bother to look at and get it in the cabinet near in the bathroom in each room.

In the first floor, the two Eds and the boys are now extremely furious as their bellies are now rumbling like hell, especially Ed. Edd, who is now nervously smiling at the hungry boys. They are all sitting in a large dinning table in which only rich people can afford it. Luckily for them that mystery person did prioritize them and taking care of them. The boys are now gritting with anger and said in unison.

"WE ARE HUNGRY CHEF!"

 _"*Sighs* Why me? Ok..."Kids", I'll cook the food now."_ Edd said with an annoyed look on his face and emphasized the word "Kids" due to fact that they act like one. Eddy and Kevin are the ones who recognize his look that something is really wrong. Edd left to go to the kitchen and shockingly, Rolf is also there to cook meat for them as well and also for his own. Edd, who is now wearing an apron aside from Rolf is now helping him with the cooking.

At the dining room, the two Eds and the two boys are now discussing of something about Edd and the girls that they might meet unexpectedly. Eddy, who is sitting in the left side of Ed and opening the topic, even if he doesn't like Kevin.

 _"So. I heard Double D said we're going to this...Whatever school that is."_

 _"Like a school of hot salads Eddy?"_ Ed, as usual said in a random manner that does not match the topic. The boys all sweatdropped when Ed said about hot salads, even if Eddy is twitching with anger. Jonny is just chuckling at Ed's random words, as he holds Plank like he is his little brother and indicates that he is talking to Plank by communicating him through telepathy. Kevin is laughing that Ed is a total dork.

 _"Boy Eddy I do wanna know what school is it...What's that Plank?...Plank Says, "Double D called someone and maybe this trip is cancelled and we're going home to Peach Creek.""_

"WHAT?! WHY THAT HUNK-O-WOOD, LET ME AT 'EM!" Eddy stood up as he tried to launch himself and going to attack that piece of wood, only for Ed to hold his two legs, forcing Eddy to drop himself on the ground. He then got up with a narrow glare at Plank. He sits down, crossing his arms and pouts. Kevin knew that Plank is gonna mess with Eddy's feelings as he laughs, pointing at him and said.

 _"Man...You're gonna fall for that? What a new level of "dorkery" yah got there...He is just being sarcastic."_

 _"Kevin is right Eddy. Plank says he is just messing with you. Of course we don't want to go home without all of those schools ain't done visiting."_ Jonny said with a sheepish smile and holding his buddy with caution, due to Eddy's look.

 _"Meh! Whatever."_ That's only words that Eddy said, with Ed patting his head indicates that there is more to be ashamed of.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Plane which is now arrived in Japan, Sarah and Nazz are now in the airport to get their stuff up. Everyone of them left the airplane already. The Kankers are also there, but they are still concealing due to the fact that Sarah and Nazz are there and they are just avoiding them to get the Eds unexpectedly. Nazz, who is now getting her stuff and said to Sarah while being on the hurry to find Jimmy.

 _"Come on Sarah! we've gotta hurry."_

 _"Right."_ That's all what Sarah said and followed Nazz. Her mind is just filled with worry, due to Jimmy's disappearance without her further notice. Though she is worried about him, she just wants to beat those boys up when she finds out about Jimmy together with them, especially the Eds...Well, that's a yanderes doing. She'll do everything for Jimmy's sake and destroy everyone that gets in her way.

Both of them are now in the exit to find some place to stay, while waiting for a taxi to come. The Kankers, while they are bringing their stuff, they are atually stalking the two about the whereabouts of the cul-de-sac boys.

Lee, who is now in the back of the bench alongside with her sisters and said while looking far behind, who is actually Sarah and Nazz. She wants her sisters to shut up and just listen to her, before making a move.

 _"Alright girls. We're gonna sneak up to those brats and whack em in the back their heads."_

 _"That's so stupid Lee. Shouldn't we find somewhere to rest?"_ Marie said with a tone that indicates that they need some place to stay.

 _"Yeah Lee. I'm pooped and I'm hungry."_ May said with hinting out her gestures that she is actually tired and the grumbling in her stomach indicating that she is hungry.

Lee does not wanna agree with her sisters, but since they are tired in this journey, she got no choice but to agree. Nodding with agreement, the girls need to take a break and find someplace to sleep and eat. They brought their stuff with them and left the scene to find a taxi. They agree to each other that they are going to save the money and use it even more, if they are found the Eds.

* * *

 ** _Jimmy's Scenario_**

Jimmy put the keys in the desk to check out while bringing his stuff with him to go into that school. He finally went outside as he walks around in the city to find a taxi to go to Hebijo Academy in which Edd is talking about, when they are talking by the phone. He got bumped by someone with an accident when he is almost there in his destination. He falls down, forcing him to sit down in the ground and drops his luggage. The one who bumped him is a woman, in which she looked down at him and offers her hand to get him up.

 _"I'm sorry mister. I didn't know where I was going."_

 _"Well...It's ok. I'm sorry too. I didn't check my surroundings."_ Jimmy accepts her offer by reaching his hand to get up. As he looks at her and finally gets up, a slight blush came out in his cheeks. He is actually shocked. A blush? How come? He never felt those things before because he is stuck with Sarah for a long time. What makes him feel that? The girl actually chuckled a bit, making Jimmy think that he is embarrassed. He then said, while chuckling, shaking his head and scratching his head to gain back composure, while looking at her. For what he can judge of the girl's appearance, she got a long pale yellow hair with bangs. She also got a blue-green eyes with a kind demeanor. For what he can see, she wears a green long sleeve workout sweater with zipper with white linings with matching workout pants. She also wears white running shoes. He had to admit himself that she is beautiful, way beautiful and somehow, stronger than Sarah. He introduced himself.

 _"Thank you for helping me. Uh...My name is Jimmy. What's your name miss?"_

He then offers her a handshake. The girl is hiding her hatred demeanor due to the fact what she can judge in her opinion, Jimmy is a tourist and her thought is that he is rich, in which it is not if you ask him. She just keeps her smile and said while keeping her composure and accepts Jimmy's handshake while not telling something that is hidden and also introduces herself.

 _"Uh...Yomi. My name is Yomi. Nice to meet you, Jimmy."_

The girl then introduced herself as Yomi. Jimmy felt his heart pumping fast when his hands felt with Yomi's hand. He then let's her hand go while having a blush on his face. He thinks there is something wrong with him. Yomi just giggled that Jimmy, a wimp got blushed. First time for Jimmy. She then thinks and felt that she is in a hurry and said, with a smile.

 _"I've got to go. It's nice meeting you Jimmy, I hope I'll see you again."_

 _"You too...Ms. Yomi."_ Jimmy said with a smile and waving his hand goodbye. Yomi then went to the opposite direction to buy food for her comrades. He then went to his way to find a taxi. Her hate demeanor appears while keeping it hidden, in order for the people not to look at her in a suspicious manner. She then thought, although she is just keeping herself cheerful while buying food for her comrades and also buying her very own, bean sprouts.

 _'You look like a "rich" person, tourist...I do wanna see you again Jimmy...With your demise!'_

Jimmy, who is now in an open field of the city as he looks around to see many people walking around. He then thought of meeting a beautiful lady, for the first time on his own. He is thinking his opinion about Yomi. He still have his retainer with him around his mouth, as always.

 _'Ms. Yomi seems to be kind and gentle. I wanna meet her again. *Sighs*. Only in coincidence.'_

* * *

 _ **The Boys Scenario**_

They finished everything that they prepared as the boys are now in their new attires, only some. Ed is wearing a red shirt with a print "I love butter toast!" with a bread with butter print in front. He still wears the same pants,shoes and his green jacket.

Edd wears a blue shirt with an atom print, he also wears a black pants with a sky blue converse shoes. He obviously wears his beanie hat.

Eddy wears his attire when he was a school in Peach Creek.

Jonny wears a green polo shirt with a tree print in his left chest with the back of his shirt that says, "Nature Lover" and holding with Plank with happiness. He wears brown shorts with matching sandals.

Rolf wears his same shirt as undershirt with his brown sweater, he also wears a cup hat with a sheep print. He still wears the same pants and shoes.

Kevin wears a white sando as an undershirt with a matching black sports hoodie, he wears black pants with chain and a red checkered Vans shoes.

They are now outside as they are looking for a bus that has NO people, like they were at Peach Creek. Silence came at first until Eddy spat out and said in a boisterous manner, making Kevin's nerves get into him only for Rolf to calm him down.

"ARE WE GONNA WAIT HERE FOREVER?!"

 _"Calm down Eddy. I'm sure that the bus is now arriving soon."_ Edd said with a smile, determining that they'll be riding a bus shortly.

 _"It better be arriving right now."_ Eddy said, while crossing his arms.

Few minutes have passed, a bus has arrived. It seems that this time, they are not lucky that there are many people in that bus. The boys are now going inside the bus as they are just like sardines, standing and sticking together.

Ed is just laughing and just said in the goofy manner, _"Hold my finger Eddy."_ and just farts making Eddy sighed and wanted to urge to face palm, while feeling uncomfortable.

Edd felt uncomfortable that he remembers the time when they are stuck in Jonny's wall at his home in Peach Creek.

Rolf felt that he is stuck like papa's narrow well.

Kevin is now disgruntled that thanks to these "dorks", they are now gonna arrive Hebijo in many hours. They got no clue that it's a far school.

Jonny does not care that he felt stuck as he is getting used to it, thanks to his time when his head got stuck in the tree and as long as Plank is safe. Luckily for them, the windows are open to avoid Ed's horrendous fart smell.

Many hours later, It's already afternoon in 2:00 PM as they are now in a forest/mountain area in which they see is a school, which actually resembles of a temple, according to Edd. The boys are now nervous like hell, but Rolf and Jonny are now prepared that its gonna be dangerous and knew that something is not right. Rolf, alongside with Jonny are now in the frontlines to look at their surroundings. Followed by Kevin and the Eds, who are at back to do the same thing. Rolf then asked Edd about the paper, if he brought it. Edd nods with agreement as he shows him the paper and then puts it in his pocket.

As they are now close in the entrance, girls in white and red came out of nowhere thinking that they are intruders. The boys are now startled and is now afraid that fact that don't have weapons and they are just school critics. Eddy is now afraid that he thinks that he is going to die. Ed, who is unfazed as he is now being Lothar. Edd just pulled his hat to cover his eyes that the girls have weapons and might have a bloodbath, based on his own judgement. Kevin is now shaking as he raising his fist up in a fighting stance. Rolf and Jonny, will now going to use their urban ranger training to get through this tough situation as they can tell that those girls are too many. They are now fighting to get through this tough situation. Ed, acting as Lothar by using his superhuman strength to attack the Shinobi lackeys while protecting Edd and Eddy. Kevin, using his jock antics as he too fights his way. Rolf and Jonny are now going to use their advanced urban ranger training as Jonny is using his Captain Melonhead instincts to attack while Rolf, using his strength as he use his instincts for survives as he too, attacked them by the use of Rolf's fist and kicks. The boys did successful taking them out.

But before they can attack them anymore, a group of 4 women have came out with their weapons hand as they want to know whats going on. Luckily, the boys are now in the entrance. Edd observed and looked at the girls as they are in their uniforms in which he can describe that they are wearing a black short skirt and a sailor red/black short sleeve shirt with an infinity insignia in the left side while revealing their stomachs, thanks to their large breast, except for the other girl.

The girls looked at them in a doubting way as if they are intruders or rival school members. All of them are blushing, especially Eddy and Kevin. The one who stepped forward is a woman with a short white hair in which most will think it's a boy with boobs. Her yellow eyes striking with intimidation as she asked them in a authority like manner.

Edd pulled his hat to see what's going on. The nosebleeding actually belongs to Eddy and Kevin. Shockingly, they controlled their urges or else they are dead. They thought that they can't speak English, however, they can speak English, which makes all the boys in shock.

 _"I have never seen foreign boys visited in this school before. Who are you? State your purpose."_

 _'Wow! They can speak English. Most of their fans are English and Japanese speaking. The franchise is cool though, even if it's mushy *Disgusted*.'_ Ed thought while having an idiot look and he is breaking the fourth wall.

Before Edd is going to say about their purpose of coming to Hebijo, he was cut off by his friends.

 _"Woah. Awesome. Choice bro!"_ Kevin said, while observing the woman and tries to give her a fist bump, in which she declined. The woman sighed that she explained to him that she is a woman.

 _"Nice hair there bucko."_ Ed said with a smile, making the girl blushed a bit and at the same time to starting to get pissed off due to the thinking that she is a boy, according to her conclusions.

 _"Rolf have never seen a look of a man in a woman's body."_ Rolf then said with pure curiosity and reminds her look in the "Old-Country". The woman is now twitching as she is clenching her fist to control the anger.

 _"Check it out Plank...Beautiful women...Well, almost. Hey man!"_ Jonny said while maybe mesmerized, except for the short haired woman whom he is waving. The girls are blushing thanks to his indirect comment. The girl, whom Jonny thinks that she is a man in a woman's body is now almost snapped. They are curious about why of all the boys, why Jonny got the biggest head in the group?

 _"Beautiful dude."_ Eddy said while looking at the woman, who heard it as she is twitching with anger and she is now snapped as goes to the short Ed-boy, while grabbing his shirt and said in a cold-manner while raising her sword, which is not yet unsheathed. She thinks that Eddy might imply that she is just a genderbent. Lucky for Eddy, she didn't try to kill him, but only threaten him.

 _"Say that again one more time shrimp and I'll slice you bit by bit! I'm a girl! I ain't a boy!"_

Eddy is just sweating and smiling nervously with sheepish manner that the girl is not joking. Edd then stepped up, poking the girl's shoulder and said in a nervous, yet calm manner and offers her a handshake. Both of them introduced themselves in a formal manner.

 _"I'm sorry for my companions insensitivity. They thought that you're a boy...Despite that you're a girl. Sorry to admit that you do look like a guy. My name is Eddward and we came all the way to America to survey your school. May I ask? Is this Hebijo Clandestine Academy?"_

 _"*Looks at Edd as she let's go of her grip in Eddy shirt, making Eddy drop down to the ground* Boys from America huh? I see. That's kind of a first time that Americans like yourselves have visited in our place. I understand. Many misunderstood me for a boy. Yes. This is Hebijo Clandestine Academy. My name is Miyabi and I'm leader of this group...Nice to meet you Mr. Eddward. Introduce your companions as well."_

Edd nods as he felt his hand shake by this girl, whose name is Miyabi. He smiled and trying to keep his composure to avoid nervousness. He then let's go of her hand to introduce his companions. He then introduces them to his friends.

 _"Girls, This is Ed. One of my best friends and he loves sci-fi/monster comics."_ Edd said, while pointing Ed, who is just having a goofy smile and just simply said to the girls while waving his hand, _"Hello, my name is Ed."._ The 2 girls are chuckling while the other is just scoffing that Ed is an idiot. They are also sweatdropping because of the print in Ed's shirt. _'Someone is addicted to butter toast."_ The two girls thought.

 _"This is Eddy, the one you dropped to the ground Ms. Miyabi. He loves to scam...*sighs*. Don't ever bother."_ He then points to Eddy, who got up and is now pissed off that his butt got hurt. The three girls are chuckling that he makes their leader pissed. Eddy then looks at Edd in a pissed-off look indicating, ' _What was that for Sock-head?!'._

 _"The one who is holding with a piece of wood whom he is talking with, his name is Jonny. And_ _the name of that piece of wood is Plank_ _. You'll get used to it, once you girls know him more. "_ He then point to Jonny, who is now talking to Plank that they are safe now. The two girls thinks he is crazy, while the other thinks that it's cute to be insulted that way. But they realized that one of their companions act just like him when talking to Plank and thinking that he is a real person.

 _"The guy who loves talking about his "Old-Country", his name is Rolf. At first it's weird, but it's really interesting to study and knowing all about it."_ He then points at Rolf, who is now accompanying Jonny. The girl with glasses is now interested and wanted to know more about Rolf's culture, by talking with him.

 _"This jock is known as Kevin. He is very sporty and loves to call me and my friends "dorks"._ He just sighed and points at Kevin, who is just having a smug look. But when the girl with a short blonde hair heard the word "dork", she then said with a cat-like smile to Edd, who is shocked and is sweatdropped.

 _"Dork? Can he call me a "dork"? I love it!"_ The girl then said with a glee. The boys thinks that she is a masochist, in which she is. She then goes near to Kevin and said in a playful, yet seductive manner while introducing herself, making Kevin uncomfortable in his situation. The girl with a brown long hair with pigtails in which the boys hinted that she is the sister of the blonde haired girl. Their eye color is weird, according to the boys. The blonde haired girl got a violet(right eye)/green(Left eye) color, while the brown haired girl got green(right eye)/violet(left eye) eye color. Their eye condition is called Heterochromia Iridium.

 _"My name is Ryona. Nice to meet you...Handsome. Can you insult me more, cutie?"_

 _'She is beautiful, no doubt. Damn it! She is way more of a dork than those "Dorks"...If insults she wants, then insults she gets...Hehehe...Dork.'_

 _"Whatever...Nice to meet cha...Busty, mentally retarded masochistic she-dork."_ Kevin said in a soft manner that the girl, whose name is Ryona can't hear him. Unfortunately, she did hear him and she squeals with joy as she hugs Kevin, who is blushing beet red. She loved being called a "dork". _'I hate this "bitch dork", way more than those Eds.'_ That is all in Kevin's mind. The sister of Ryona came and smacks him in the back of his head. The girl then said and introduces herself, looking at Kevin in a cold way. Kevin just rubbed his head and stares her in the same manner.

 _"My name is Ryobi and I'm the sister of this "she-dork". *Looks at Ryona in the same cold manner*. Let him go, yah masochistic moronic bitch! I don't get you sometimes why you loved being mocked by a total stranger by calling you a "DORK", like this Kevin."_

 _"Kyaaaaaa~! I love this guy. His jock attitude turns me on and he'll always call me a "dork". Can I be his slave? Can he be my master? Please? Please Ryobi-chan?!"_ Ryona said with a glee that her sister is mocking her and insulting her, wanted to be Kevin's slave and pleading her to make her the bitch for Kevin. She is still not letting Kevin go. The boys think that Kevin is lucky, but unfortunate. Kevin is now alarmed at her statement that she'll keep him. Ryobi just sighed and even creep out a bit that insulting won't work and might only convince her to go with the boys. She just goes close to her sister as she is now behind her. She then chops and hits her in the back of neck to let Kevin go. Ryona lets him go and smiles as she got hit and lies down to the ground. Ryobi then called Miyabi and the girl with glasses whose name is Imu. She told her seniors to come back to know the boys more. They nodded as they carried an unconscious Ryona, who is smiling while unconscious. He then looks at Ryobi and said with a smile. She blushed a bit at Kevin's smile.

 _"Thanks. You're sister is weird. I've gotta admit, she is beautiful."_ Kevin then said with a smile, thanking her while scratching his head. He then inspects her chest, which seems to be flat. He then trying to control himself to avoid a burst of laughter and insulting her feelings. Unfortunately, he laughed out loud. Ryobi heard Kevin's laugh as her blush becomes red like a tomato as she then punches him in the nose, making Kevin agonize in pain and checking if it's bleeding. Good thing that she held back her punch. He then glared her with a chilling look, although she is startled a bit. She then continued talking, while gaining back composure. Good thing she is not going to take vengeance against Kevin. She then smiled at him, who is trying to endure the pain of his nose.

 _"No problem. Yeah... Ryona is a masochist and she loves being insulted. I know that feeling. Creepy."_ Ryobi said, as then turns her back to Kevin and goes back to the entrance, without bothering about her sister being beautiful. She then said to the boys, who got their attention.

 _"If you boys wanna continue your survey about our school, come in."_

The boys nodded as they went inside to their school, following Ryobi inside the building of Hebijo.

As they went inside, they saw the school is extremely huge. All of the boys are impressed about the school. Edd thinks that it's ancient and beautiful, Ed just thinks about butter toast, Eddy is just shocked about Shovel-chins sudden female approach, Jonny is just smiling to the fact that it's full of nature and willing to stay here in which the boys disagreed, Rolf is now curious about this "doohicky" of a structure that is called a "building", Kevin is just being silent after being glomped by Ryona. They are just continuing about their survey by observing the school. Before they are going inside, a bang is heard inside. The three girls heard it and went outside immediately, still with their weapons, just in case. The door opened and reveals to be Jimmy, while bringing his luggage and still wearing his usual attire . The boys then turn their back to the building and looks at the door, having Jimmy in the scene as they have their eyes widen and said in unison with shock, making Miyabi, Ryobi and Imu looked them in a confused manner.

"JIMMY?!"

Jimmy got up and looks really exhausted as he really need to take a break. Eddy breaks the silence and asked him in a rude manner, while pointing at him with accusations. The girls are now scratching their heads. Kevin then looked to Edd if he had something to do with Jimmy coming with them. Edd just sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CURLYLOCKS?! ARE YOU GONNA TELL SARAH THAT WE ARE HERE AND GET OUR ASSES BEAT?! WE HAVE STARTED OUR SURVEY, GET LOST!"

 _"You are the reason why I came here and no, I came here in my own will. Not even Sarah can stop me of coming here you brute! You hurt me!"_ Jimmy just got up and said with pure determination. The boys are nodding as they remembered that Eddy mocked Jimmy for being an ass kisser of Sarah, when they we're at Peach Creek.

 _"Uh. Who is this "Sarah" by the way and this "Jimmy" person?"_ Imu asked Rolf, who is now confused that why his urban ranger member is here. She wants to know of that person known as Sarah and her personality because that name is mentioned.

 _"She is resembling of a volcano, whose mouth is so loud that you girls might urge to kill. Jimmy is Rolf's companion of the urban rangers, a group who is willing to help others and doing the best household chores."_ Rolf said and explaining Sarah as person. Imu just nods and adjusting the position of her glasses.

 _"Me? What did I do?_ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Eddy said with his boisterous manner while pointing Jimmy in a violent manner. Ryobi is already twitching with anger and is now raising her weapon trying to point it to where Eddy stands thanks to his boisterous acts only for Miyabi to stop her from doing it. After all, they are just tourist and school critics. Edd stepped in to avoid this useless conflict. He then told the boys the truth and introduces him to the girls. He wanted to make sure that everyone will understand Jimmy's situation.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen...Jimmy called me as he knew that I understand him and his situation. I told him about our whereabouts. I'm sorry, but that's the only way. You did Eddy. *Eddy just scoffs* By insulting Jimmy's feelings that he is an ass kisser of Sarah. He wanted to be strong and to meet these women. Jimmy, I would like you to introduce you to the girls of Hebijo. This is Miyabi, the leader of her group. *Points to the white-haired swordswoman* This is Ryobi, the sister of the masochistic Ryona, who actually hugs Kevin. *Points to the markswoman and chuckles at Kevin's situation*. And last but not the least Imu, who actually has a sister, according to Rolf. *Points to the woman with glasses, who is a staff master.*"_

Seems that Rolf is talking to Imu for a short while about her sister and herself a bit when Kevin is being glomped by Ryona. Only a small information is enough for Rolf to know. Jimmy, who still carrying his luggage and smiles as he then introduces himself. The boys shot Edd with a dark look on why he didn't tell them in the first place. Edd knew that he'll get beaten up because of hiding, but Eddy told him that they, the boys, are going to discuss it by tommorow.

 _"Thank you for introducing the girls to me Double D. My name is Jimmy, nice to meet you all."_

The girls are alarmed and is now starting to get pissed when they heard of the word "Double D". The boys didn't bother the danger that they are facing as they are laughing like hell.

Eddy laughs as he is holding his stomach, Jonny also laughs while holding to Plank with glee, Ed laughs boisterously as he joins in with Eddy, Kevin is no longer silent as he is laughing already, Rolf is just chuckling because he knew that it's Edd's nickname, Jimmy is now sweating with fear that the girls are now dashing in to attack them and thought, _'Is it because of Double D's name?'_

Edd just sighed and steps in as he halts the girls, in which they did, shockingly. Any perverted nicknames will get obliterated, good thing Edd stopped them to avoid chaos introduction. He said to them that it's his nickname because his "Eddward" has two D's instead of one and he is not a pervert.

The girls sighed as they finally halted their attack in which it is one step closer to the boys to get beaten up. Good thing they listened to Edd and buy off his explanation. If not, they are dead meat. They went inside as the boys followed in which Miyabi reminded Jimmy not to bring the luggage inside and put it outside as she told him in guarantee that it won't get lost and stolen. Jimmy nods as he too follows them.

As they are now inside of the school, the boys are told to sit down in the living room in which is considered for the guest as they nodded in agreement and they went to living room in which unluckily, they are sitting in a Japanese manner in which Eddy is now complaining like hell that it's killing his legs. They are keep doing their survey though. The girls told them to wait as they are going to get introduced to Imu's sister and trying to wake Ryona up, in which Kevin doesn't wanna hear it at all. They are just chit-chatting about their wacky experiences of the cul-de-sac in which it's most of the time.

Meanwhile in the girl's scene. They are now in a room in which actually belongs to the sister of Imu. Miyabi and Imu are trying to convince her that they have guest, guest who came from America and they are boys. Ryobi is actually going to Ryona's room in which she is sleeping peacefully due to her getting whacked by her own sister. The girl would only say no because for her, it's just a waste of time as that girl is playing video games and also spending her time in the internet. Imu is now twitching with anger as she said in the demanding order. Miyabi only sighed that they are going to force her out of her room.

 _"Murasaki. Don't make me and the others come there and drag you out of your room. We don't want to make our guest wait."_

 _"...No...I won't come out."_ The girl, whose name is Murasaki didn't budge at all and said in a soft-spoken manner. She is still in her room.

Imu is almost gonna explode because of Murasaki's stubborn attitude and doing her own thing as Miyabi told her that Ryobi and a wobbling Ryona are now arrived to help them getting her out of the room. She is now in a dark look as she slides the door, without even knocking the door. Murasaki still didn't budge at all. She got a long, straight violet hair with a slim black ribbon tied in front her hair as she is facing on the screen of the computer, while playing video games with her violet eyes. Imu, who is now behind of Murasaki as she hugs her in the waist, making the violet-haired girl in shock. She then told the others to do the same thing. Miyabi is now in the back of Imu, then Ryobi and finally Ryona.

The boys then heard of the girls grunting and tugging to get Murasaki out of the room. Meanwhile in the living room with the boys, Ed just said in a random manner.

 _"*Gasp*...They are now going to experiment their subject as they will use it to experiment that subject's brain in order to- "_

Before Ed is going to finish his Sci-Fi sentence, Eddy got up and punched Ed in the face as he is now sizzling with rage. Kevin is just laughing with Rolf joining in. Jonny is just chuckling that like he said while holding Plank, they won't get bored with Ed in this journey. Edd just sweatdropped on what Ed is implying about the girls, getting Murasaki out of her room. Jimmy is just shaking on what will happen to the girls. After a few minutes later, the girls are now there with the sister of Imu, who is just looking down due to being forced by her sister. The boys then stood up as they are now looking at the five girls. They are actually blushing like hell due to their beauty. Ryobi then grinned and said with a sinister thoughts. Imu just sighed. Ryona is just looking at the jock, who is disgusted by her thoughts. Miyabi knew what will happen next as she is just shaking her head and sighs.

 _"Alright Murasaki. Introduce yourself to the guest."_

After those words, she pushed her harshly with force as she charged herself while carrying a teddy bear, whose name is "Bebeby". She is actually wearing a violet polka-dot dress. Edd, who is trying to reminding the immature men like Eddy, Kevin, Ed and Jonny to behave themselves. As he turns his attention to the girls, his eyes widen as he saw Murasaki is going to bump him hard thanks to Ryobi's acts. She then bumped into Edd and the both of them falls down to the ground. The boys are just chuckling to their positions, except for Ed though. He thinks that is evil and mushy, but he is just a bit happy for Edd though. She is on top of Edd and Edd accidentally hugs her to avoid a hard impact to the ground, kissing in the lips. Ryona is just squealing with joy and wished that she got pushed like that and got bumped into Kevin, Imu is just facepalming, Miyabi is just sweatdropping, Ryobi just grins as her plan succeeds. You gotta admit, they are blushing while watching. He got blushed like hell while looking at her. In this case, he would have fainted. But shockingly, he didn't. She is very beautiful in his eyes. Murasaki also blushed like hell due to their awkward positions and is being kissed. Her very large breast pressed Edd's chest. Edd has to be very careful on choosing his words due to their awkward position. She then hinting him to let her go as Edd is hugging her in the waist. He nods with agreement as he lets her go. Both of them let go of the kiss She stood up and looking at Edd in a dark look, making him shaking with fear. Edd then got and dusting himself and said while apologizing to her. Good thing he controls himself due to her large breast showing.

 _"I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have done that. *Bowing to Murasaki*. I'm terribly sorry, It's an accident...My name is Eddward with two D's. Nice to meet you...Uh...Miss..."_

 _"Murasaki...My name is Murasaki...I'm sorry if I let myself got pushed...It's ok...It's not your fault...Nice to meet you..Eddward-San. *Looks at Edd's friends*...So, they are your friends?"_ She said with a soft tone of voice.

 _"*Edd nods* Yes. Their names are Ed, Eddy, Jonny, holding his 2x4 friend Plank, Rolf and Kevin."_ Edd said while pointing to each of his friends, who are standing behind the sofa.

 _"...I see...*Looking at her doll*...Bebeby, he is a nice guy(Edd)...should I make friends with him?...Hmmmm...Guess I'll give it a try."_ Murasaki is just talking to her doll publicly in which she didn't notice due to this turn of events, Making Edd think that she acts like Jonny, who is now talking to Plank. She then returned to her group and looks at the boys in a blank look.

Ryobi is just chuckling of what she have done, Ryona then looked at her sister and said it's her turn to get pushed.

Kevin heard it and he didn't like the sound of it. Miyabi is just observing them if they are trusted, Imu is just still curious about Rolf's culture.

Hours later, it's 5 Pm as the boys are having a good time with the Hebijo girls and they are ready to go home. Jonny and Eddy are having a good chat with Ryobi, due to her acts making Eddy to like her and Jonny thinks that she loves nature.

Kevin is being glomped by Ryona again as she is just begging of him to mock her. Kevin is just gritting his teeth and thinks that she got brain damage and is ten times worse than the Eds, who are the original "dorks" according to him.

Rolf told Imu about his "Old Country" as she thinks that it's interesting and wanted to research about it, Miyabi had noticed Ed's horrendous smell in which Edd is talking about in their "Edventures" in Peach Creek, she is now going to force him to take a bath while grabbing his jacket in which Ed is screaming telling her that "BATH IS BAD FOR ED!" as he is flailing his arms. Well, Ed in the end, he didn't got to take a bath as Miyabi knew that this won't work, even if she finding ways to make him take a bath.

Edd and Murasaki are talking about their lives a little because they are just strangers and due to Murasaki's quiet and shy personality while holding her "Bebetan" alongside with Jimmy, who is in her left. He looked at Murasaki's teddy bear and remembered Mr. Yum Yum back at Peach Creek. Both Edd and Jimmy are feeling comfortable talking to her, even she is soft-spoken and doesn't talk that much because it's her first time on talking to boys who are foreigners like Edd and Jimmy. After those events, they all saying goodbye while the girls did the same thing. The boys then left the place to go back to their home. Miyabi then asked Imu, after the boys left them.

 _"Did they know that this school is actually doing things that is evil?"_

 _"No."_ Imu said, while adjusting the position of her glasses with her green eyes as sharp as ever. She knew that those boys might go to other schools.

 _"Good. We can use them as spies to spy other schools...Gessen and Hanzo."_ Miyabi then grins as she took the opportunity that the boys can be used as spies for them. She then thinks that using the boys as spies might take advantage for them.

* * *

 _ **Sarah and Nazz scenario**_

They are now in the hotel after they are eating for dinner. They are now in the room in which they are thinking if they are any whereabouts of Jimmy. Nazz is just wearing her bed robe as she is thinking of a plan to know where he is. She then knows one solution: Social Websites. Sarah then got up and thinks that her plan is stupid. Nazz just sighs and then she got her laptop and puts it in the table. She sits down and finding someone to chat with. Sarah then just told her that it's too stupid. Nazz then reminding her that they don't need to waste their energy for nothing. She then heard a pop-up out of nowhere. The picture reveals to be a long wavy blonde haired girl with burgundy eyes wearing a brown beret and is doing a "selfie". Seems that her chat mate has the same vibe as her. Nazz then smiled as she is chatting this mystery friend of hers. Sarah just sighs and then jumps herself and lies down in her bed.

FashionLover: Hi. :))

AwesomeDude: Hello. ^_^

FashionLover: Seems that I've chatted you unexpectedly. :D. What's your name? :3

AwesomeDude: My name is Nazz from the USA and you are?

FashionLover: I'm Shiki. I'm from Japan. Nice to meet you Nazz. :). It's a coincidence that I've chatted a girl from the U.S. Well, how did I find yah? :D

AwesomeDude: Well, by coincidence. :)

FashionLover: It seems to be like it. :))

AwesomeDude: I love the beret of your picture. Awesome! ;)

FashionLover: Thank you. :D. You too girl. I love your winter attire.

AwesomeDude: Thanks. :). Seems that we have the same vibe.

FashionLover: Yeah. ;). It seems. So, are you schooling?

AwesomeDude: Yep. A student of Peach Creak Junior High. And you?

FashionLover:...Uh...I'm home studying. :D.

AwesomeDude: That's totally rad girl. ;D. Home study? You sure are smart Shiki. :)

FashionLover: Thanks Nazz! :D. But not really. It's just hard work. :)). Anyway, I've gotta go. It's nice chatting with you girl and I hope I wanna chat with you and even meet you in person next time. See yah. :3

AwesomeDude: See you too. :D

*FashionLover is now offline*

Nazz is now happy that finally, she got a friend in a social media, whose name is Shiki in which that she does not know that she is a Shinobi from a school named, Gessen Girls Academy. Sarah they asked Nazz about her chat mate. That girl didn't tell her that she is schooling in a ninja school that looks like a Japanese house structure in the mountains.

 _"So. Who is that female weirdo that you are chattin' with?"_

 _"Uh...All I know is that her name is Shiki."_ Nazz said, as she folds her laptop to shut it down and closed it to return it's proper place. After those, she then went in her bed while sitting down.

 _"Are you sure that this "Shiki" is going to help us about the whereabouts of Jimmy?"_ Sarah said while folding her arms, while she is sitting in her bed doubting if this girl that is chatting with Nazz is gonna help them. Nazz seems to get two regular beds in this hotel.

 _"Of course. She got the same vibe as I am."_ Nazz said with a smile and determine that they got the same vibe when they meet in person.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere at a cave in which it resembles as a hideout, Yomi already arrived with mixed expressions. When they are at the table to eat, her mind is thinking about the meeting of Jimmy in which she thinks that he is rich, in which she is disturbed. She got to admit, Jimmy got the looks and he is cute, but can't accept the fact that the way he delivers himself is like of the rich people. She loathes the rich.

The woman with a long black hair with a ponytail is just asking her if there is something wrong. She is actually the leader of the group. She just wears a white shirt, blue jeans and white socks. Yomi just told her that she is ok.

But, a short green haired girl knew that she got problems. Her yellowish-brown eyes in which an iris that is somehow like a snake that looks intimidating, but she looks at her in a gentle manner as she is also worried about her. Yomi just told her that she is already and is nothing to worry about.

The girl with a long straight black hair and the short, bob haired blonde girl knew about Yomi and they too are concerned about her. She just only said with a smile, she is ok.

* * *

 _ **Kankers Scene**_

The Kankers, in which they are just looking around in the city as it is already night. May, Lee and Marie are now buying a few souvenirs if they have found the Eds, in which they are unsuccessful. Lee then said as she is puffing with a cigarette.

 _"So, any clues about the whereabouts of our boyfriends?"_

 _"Ya know Lee. We've been in circles to look for our boyfriends. So...No."_ Marie said while crossing her arms as she does have a point.

 _"I agree with Marie this time."_ May said, while looking around the city like an ignorant person.

Lee knew that they are leading themselves to nowhere as they left the scene to go back to their resting place...An Inn. They are now planning out to make sure that they can find their 'boyfriends' and finally go back home to Peach Creek.

* * *

 _ **The Boys of the Cul-De-Sac(Complete members) scenario**_

The boys, alongside with Jimmy finally went back to their house and went back to their rooms as they are pooped, especially Edd and Kevin.

For Kevin, he just can't believe that Ryona likes him, even if he is just a total stranger. Must be his jock attitude that turns her on. He felt disgusted that of all the girls, why Ryona? Sure she is beautiful, but her mind is way more dorkier than the Eds, according to him. He is now in his sleeping form as he thinks that he is lucky because she is a masochist and she will do everything in his bidding when they see each other again and at the same time bad luck, due to her too much enjoyment of pain making Kevin uncomfortable and thinks that she got brain damage. In short, Kevin have mixed reactions towards Ryona.

Jimmy, who already went up to go to his room. He looked at him room, which seems to be more artistic and a much more manlier than his room in Peach Creek. It seems to be more a Greek mythology-like themed room with Hercules riding Pegasus as a main background, in which he thinks it's a unicorn. Jimmy smiled as his room is not only fairy tales that he like, but also in Greek mythology manliness. He wears his sleeping attire with an orange/white sweater and pajamas. He is actually scared at first because Sarah is not there with him, but thanks to Eddy's insult towards him, he got to be strong. He must be strong emotionally.

Jonny is in his room as he is happy that it's nature friendly in Hebijo, while holding Plank as a second pillow.

Ed is just snoring in his room, but in his mind, he might be traumatized due to Miyabi forcing him to take a bath, which is "Bad for Ed."

Eddy is now thinking and dreaming that using these girls as money banks and lovers, according to his dream.

Rolf in his room is now looking at the pictures of his family that, a perfect girl will be added in Rolf's family tree, in which he didn't found yet.

Edd, who seems to be the luckiest guy of the Cul-De-Sac boys. He kissed Murasaki by accident, who is the bustiest and a beautiful girl in Hebijo in his own opinion thanks to Ryobi's harsh push. He thinks that the kiss that he felt seems to be more enjoyable than the force kisses by Marie when the Kankers are stalking and trying to kiss the Eds by force. The boys then sleep, for an another day comes by.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! This has got to be my longest work so far. 13K words! Finally, the boys of the Cul-De-Sac have met the girls of Hebijo Clandestine Academy, in which they don't know that they are an evil faction of the Shinobi. The boys didn't meet the teacher of Hebijo yet. The lucky ones who got there is Edd and/or Kevin. I've gotta admit, this is my toughest story I have ever written so far. 7 boys, 5 grown men, 2 grown women and 25 girls with different personalities, as they will all appear in the later run(I won't spoil when it will happen). Which school will they visit next: Gessen or Hanzo? The most people who voted the school that they like will be visited by the boys in the next chapter. I have made a poll out of it. Review, if it's not enough or lazy enough to vote at a poll. Finally, Jimmy has joined in the fray. This is the first appearance of the Homura Crimson Squad in this story, but the entire boys are not yet involved with them. Yomi is now thinking about her first meeting with Jimmy. Nazz have made a new friend in a social media, with a girl named Shiki (They almost got the same vibe). Sarah is still a bitch. The Kankers are now desperate to find the Eds that they are even walking in circles in the city. Don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow as always. Thank you for reading this story and good bye...For now...I will still improve this story.**

 **To those "Guest" who voted for Hebijo, what do you think? Do you guys find it enjoyable? Plot wise, Is it too confusing? Character wise, did I make them OOC? Grammar wise, Is there any flaws? I'll thank you for that if criticisms and compliments are there. If "Guest" and Real Penpal names with a blue font in this site are there, I'm thankful to you. To help me improve as a writer.**

 **P.S: If the reviews are "Guest", at least use a nickname or even your real name so that I won't be confused...It's starting to get irritating if only "Guest" is the name and I'm dead serious when I said that. Don't worry, The Kankers will make some of the scenarios in the later run, longer and so does Sarah and Nazz.**

 **Weapons? It will happen in the next chapter for the boys and even their guardian animal...But I won't tell what it is as I'll do choose the weapons and guardian animals for them in MY WAY, base on their personalities and body physique...Find out next time in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome and once again welcome to the third chapter of "Senran KagurEd: Boys, Girls, Action!". In the previous chapter,the boys have finally visited Hebijo Clandestine Girls Academy in which they didn't know that it's an evil faction of Shinobi. Kevin is slightly having a bad day, thanks to Ryona's loved to be insulted by him. "BATH IS BAD FOR ED!", thanks to Miyabi, forcing him to take a bath but it didn't happen and last but not the least Edd have finally taste a kiss that is not being forced or in short... a "Kanker kiss" to Murasaki by accident, thanks to Ryobi though. In this chapter, the boys are now gonna finally get their new weapons with scrolls and they are now going to Gessen Girls Academy. Let's continue shall we?**

 **Forewarning: Another long chapter. Be prepared**

* * *

 _ **"Meeting with the girls of justice, New weapons and scrolls, Nazz finally meets Shiki"**_

6:00 am in the morning. The boys are still snoring like hell due to the mini-battle that they have in Hebijo thanks to their instincts, tiring interviews and their conclusions. In Ed's room, it seems to be very messy as he is snoring loudly that their energy drained like hell. In Eddy's room, he is tucking with his blankets as he is mumbling that the money and jawbreakers are all his. In Jonny/Planks room, Jonny is hugging Plank in his sleep and it seems to be that he is at peace. Rolf is just mumbling about his "old-culture" again as he loved it in his sleep. Kevin is just sleeping as he mumbling in his sleep that says, "Dork! Dork! Dork!". Kevin seems to love that word since the day he was born and of course thanks to Ryona's continuous glomping, because of his attitude. Jimmy is sleeping silently as a smile have formed in his face.

 _ **Edd's** **dream**_

 _ **Meanwhile in Edd's room, he is now sleeping peacefully as a big smile has formed in his face. The scenario is all blurred and has changed into this dream...He woke up in his room as he gets up and gets out in his bed. It's his first time that he felt something weird in his body. He thinks about the events when they we're at Hebijo and all of a sudden, he thinks about Murasaki getting bumped into him, falls into the ground, he hugs her to avoid hard impact, looking and locking each others eyes and got kissed by accident. He got out of room and his wear is a sky blue night robe and a pure white hair cover to avoid seeing what is in his head, just like when Ed is forcing him to give him his beanie hat when they are planning to have a frog jumping derby scam. He wear those attires in order for him to have a bath. He noticed there is something wrong in this scenario. There is no Ed, Eddy, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf and even Jimmy in the scene. He looks everywhere for them as his result is not good enough. He goes downstairs as it seems that someone has barged in their place in which he can judge that the door is opened. He looks at the kitchen as there was no-one in the scene but him only. He then thinks as he is now talking to himself while holding his bathroom equipment's and a towel wrapped at his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Strange...How come the door is open while there is no one in the scene? Funny. Oh well, I better go to my room to take a bath...I shouldn't have worry too much with them. After all, they are all grown ups. But I can't help but worry about Ed and Jimmy."**_

 _ **As he went to the bathroom door, water is running on as Edd felt shocked that someone is using his bathroom. He looked at him room that he can't believe what he had seen. A woman's attire is hanging in the shelves. His eyes widen and thought about this case.**_

 ** _'Strange. Now why would a woman's attire hanging in my shelves? Is someone trespassing in our territory...No way...Could that be?'_**

 ** _He didn't noticed that there is someone went inside in his room. His eyes have widen as he turned and looked at the bathroom entrance in his room. He just can't believe on what he see. It reveals to be Murasaki with a towel covering her body. She smiled at him and said. He gotta admit that she is extremely beautiful, sexy and busty than Marie. She still speaks in a soft manner._**

 ** _"Hello...My dear."_**

 ** _Edd's mouth has opened really wide. He can't believe what he just heard. Dear? Are they married in this dream? He does not want this to happen but he got it anyway. He just sighed and muttered nervously as he is sweating profusely with a sheepish smile._**

 ** _"Oh...Hi Murasaki...Wha-wha-Why are you here in my room?"_**

 ** _Murasaki smiled at him as she went closer to him with a soft bump in her large chest, making him blushed like hell as his nose is starting to drip with blood. She took no notice about his nose as her face went closer to his, who is extremely shocked. She then said, with a seductive smile in which he didn't see it coming._**

 ** _"Oh...Why am I here in your room?...You see...This is...Our first...Honeymoon."_**

 ** _Edd is now on the verge of hyperventilation as he felt that his lungs are being hold and gripped tight. He just can't believe what he just heard. Honeymoon?! That's not what Edd had in mind as he tired to get out of his room. He also tried to gain composure that he even smiled nervously. Murasaki then kissed him on the lips as she hugged him tight. At first, he just can't believe it. Murasaki does not act like that at all. It's the exact opposite. She has a introvert and shy personality. After those thoughts, he gives in as he kissed her in return. After a few minutes of kissing, he jerked his head back as he looked at her, with a smile while remaining in a hug position and said._**

 ** _"Can I go to the bathroom? It seems that I don't want to be smelly."_**

 ** _She nods as she let him go of hug and Edd sighed as he went to the bath room and closed the door to lock it...As he went inside the bathroom he felt that was smacked by an invisible hand as everything went back to normal._**

Edd woke up as Eddy is now on top of him and slapped him hard as the two Eds are now in their morning attire. Most of them are now finished their bath, even Ed for the first time, shockingly. It's the first time that Edd didn't take a bath. They thought that he won't wake up again. Edd screamed and pushed Eddy hard as he got pushed and went down to the ground, back first. Ed just laughed and points Eddy and said in an idiotic manner. In this case, Jonny, Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy went downstairs as they are waiting for the Eds in the dining room.

 _"Baby make wee wee guys!"_

Eddy got up and looks at Ed with a dark look and punched him in the face, only for Ed to laugh as it did a little to no damage. Edd then looks down at his shorts as his eyes widen. His shorts are "wet". How come? He then thought about his dream when he thinks about Murasaki in his dream when he trying to control and urge about his fantasy. Sure, there is no sex scene, but he came thanks to his imagination if Murasaki is naked. He got out his bed as he looked at the wall clock and shouts and is now rattled as he thinks that they are going to be late again in their appointment.

"GOOD LORD MAN! I'VE GOTTA TAKE A BATH! *Looks at Eddy* _Eddy, you and Ed are going downstairs right away! I have to be organized and clean and I will take a bath as soon as possible and fast!_ "

Eddy just shrugs as he understands on what Edd said and opens the door while even pinching Ed on the ear while walking sideways and the two Eds left on the scene with Eddy closing the door hard. Edd then sighed as he went on his knees while looking at the wet part of his shorts. He is shocked that it's in the center part of his shorts. He got up and sighed as he changed his attire to a bath attire as he went to the bathroom fast to take a bath.

Few minutes have passed as Edd finished his bath and wears his morning attire to have breakfast. He went downstairs as he finally sits down in his actual seat. The food is all set as the boys are now going to eat. While eating, the boys are discussing something about Jimmy. Eddy is the one who opens up the discussion as the most of them are trying to control their anger towards Edd. Jimmy is now worried on what will happen to Edd if they burst an artery.

 _"Sock-head...Why didn't you tell us in the first place when he called ya in the phone?"_

 _"Yeah Double D, you should have told us or Sarah will beat Ed up and that is bad for Ed."_ Then Ed said with a disappointment look in his face while looking at Edd, making him sighed with sadness.

 _"Gee Double D, you almost got us into trouble...What's that Plank?...Plank says, "If you didn't explain to those girls in what-do-you-call-it school, we are all dead, thanks to Jimmy, who is calling you via nickname.""_ Jonny then said while not even bothering looking at Edd as he continues eating his food, tucking Plank with him when he explained the events when they were at Hebijo. Jimmy got heartbroken a bit when Jonny indicates that he is also the blame on why Edd is now in this situation.

 _"Rolf surely does want to give you the fist of truthfulness right now as Rolf didn't know that he-who-wears-a-sock-in-the-head lied and hide to us."_ Rolf said while eating as you can hint that when he speaks to Edd, he wants to beat him up so bad due to the danger that he is given to them and the price for hiding the truth.

 _"I hate "dorks" so much that I wanna beat the crap out of them and put 'em into the trash can. Ugh. I can't believe that I'm saying this that, you shouldn't done that Double Doofus."_ Kevin sighed that even him shows some sympathy to him and a kind reminder as well. Edd knew that this will be his biggest consequence, thanks to his actions. Jimmy knew that this will end up in a useless argument and even worse, a fight as he had enough that Edd is the only blame. He then said with bravery in his voice, which makes the boys in shock. They can't believe that Jimmy act like...So manly.

 _"Guys! Arguments won't help at all...Look, I'm sorry that I got away in Sarah's clutches discreetly. *Looks at Eddy with a look that says, "I won't lose to someone like you."* Eddy, I would like to thank you for that insult. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't man up a bit and with a perfect partner, that will finally make me as a real man...Now, let's be happy and let's finish eating."_

Edd smiled at Jimmy, who saved his ass from the ultimate beating that he'll receive. He then indicating the boys that he said sorry in which some didn't accept his apology like Eddy and Kevin. But Ed, Rolf and Jonny accepts his apology and told him not to do it again. He does not know where to start. The boys all sighed as they knew what he meant, even Ed understands a bit. After many minutes later, they all finished eating as all do their part before going to the place where they will interview next.

* * *

 ** _The Kankers scene_**

May, Marie and Lee got up as they are moving out in the inn to move in an apartment despite that they don't wanna waste their money since they didn't see the Eds yet. In this case, they have already paid the person in charge of the inn and returned the keys as well. They are now in the city as they are looking for a taxi, but before they can think about it, Marie bumped someone in the shoulder that the person didn't know. The person stopped as that person turned it's attention to the girls. Lee is now gritting her teeth as she is urging to pound this person to pieces. May didn't know what's going the scenes and being a typical airhead. Marie's eye's widen as what she can describe the person is actually a girl.

She got a short green hair, yellowish eyes with an iris of a snake in which Marie is startled, she also wears a pair of earrings in which it resembles of her franchise. she wears a long red sweater that it's size reaches to her thighs. She also wears a brown thigh socks and a dark brown boots. She just looks at them in a blank manner in which the Kankers could feel an intimidation aura within her. The girl said with a soft, yet chilling voice.

 _"You should be careful whom you're gonna bump against."_

Lee is not intimidated by the girl's presence as she just steps forward and pushed Marie aside, who is actually in front of her. She just asked her in a rude manner.

 _"Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

The girl just sighed and just looking at her fingernails as she didn't really take the Kankers too seriously and never really cared about their feelings, she just keeps her facial expression the same and asked her, while pointing at Marie.

 _"The girl have the same fashion sense as I do...Interesting. Why is that?"_

 _"That's none of you're business, tough girl. Who are you?!"_ Lee said, while absolutely pissed that she didn't say sorry to them. The girl then keeps her eye on Lee, in which she thinks that she is too stupid to talk to. Good thing she is not on the mood to hunt them down as she got things to do for her group. She just smirked a bit when she is called "tough girl" by Lee.

 _"Tough girl huh? Nice. I'll tell you...Relax...I'm Hikage...And you must be..."_

 _"Lee...Lee Kanker. And these are my two sisters, May *Pointing at the blonde haired girl* and the one you bumped with, is Marie.*Points at the blue hair girl*"_

The girl, whose name is Hikage just takes her attention off on Lee and looks at Marie as she walks and goes close to her. She does not really give a damn to them as she continues what she is doing right now. Marie felt a chill down to her spine while looking at her. Marie then think about it while keep her blue eyes on Hikage.

 _'Hmmmm...This Hikage girl looks like me and have some similarities. I wonder what is she doing here in the big city. Funny. If I imagine having a sister, then she must be my big sister.'_

 _'So, is this what Haruka is talking about when she was in America all by herself and doing all the disguise and stuff? Funny. I'm not even sure if it's Haruka because she does not tell us about it . All she just said...It's a surprise. Mirai even searched about those American boys in social media when Haruka told her secretly about it in which she unsuccessfully did it...Now I'm confused. Which is which?...I don't even want to know.'_ Hikage thinks about it when she just looked at the blue-haired Kanker and is not sure if that girl, whose name is Haruka is the one who guide the boys in Japan, but she is unsure as the girl never tell. The other girl, whose name is Mirai is the one who searches about the basic information of the Cul-De-Sac boys and sighed about that thought because that girl didn't find the boy's profiles because Edd make all of their profiles private and hidden when they were at Peach Creek before that big announcement. She does not know who is the one who went to America. She turns her attention off to Marie as she went to the opposite direction. Before she can think about it anymore, her thoughts have been interrupted by May as she asked her while she is startled a bit.

 _"Have you seen our boyfriends?"_

 _"No. I don't even know who your boyfriends are..*sighs*..You're wasting my time, I've gotta go."_ Hikage said with a cool voice yet with a hint of annoyance as she then left the scene like the wind, making May all confused and stuff. The Kanker sisters are shocked on why Hikage left immediately. May thought that she got things to do, Marie then thought with worry that she will go to Edd, because what she thinks about her looks and Lee just shrugged it off as she just knew Hikage doesn't give two shits about them because they are just strangers. They are carrying their stuff as they are now looking for a taxi.

* * *

 _ **The Boys scenario**_

After they have solved the problem in which that is mostly involved by the likes of Edd and Jimmy. Good thing that most of them forget about it and move on to their next school to visit. But before anything else they went to their rooms as they are going to prepare themselves and making themselves look good.

In Ed's Room, he is just fooling around and used his body as an arrow and his bed as the bow. The bed forced him to launch himself to the cabinet and he crashed in, head first. He looks at a dark room in his own mind as the cabinet revealed to be a weapon and a scroll. He gives himself a goofy smile with an idiotic look as he saw the scroll and the weapon on the ground. The weapon reveals to be an iron club that has many stubs and the head has a shape of a baseball bat. Of what he can judge, the height of this weapon is 4 feet and 8 inches since he is a giant. He saw the scroll which is in the color yellow green. Of course he is not a member of any ninja school, but he is just smiling big as he then said with hype.

"OH LOOK, A TOILET PAPER AND A MUTATED STICK!"

In Edd's room, he just looks around in his room as he didn't know that he is actually missing something. He didn't look at a secret cabinet as he is now curious on what's inside. As he opened it, his eye's widen when he saw a weapon and a scroll. Of what he can judge, his weapon is actually on what he can tell is a Tanto which is usually called a dagger or known as a short blade. He is shocked that there are two of it. He then gets it by the sheath in which what he can describe is a special wood which is painted in black just like in the days of the samurai. He puts it by the waist of his shorts and tucking it tight in order to avoid falling it down. He then gets the weapon by the handle as he unsheathes the weapon and his look is in an adrenaline when the Eds are using the Turkey Baster(Canadian Squirt Gun) to fend off against the Kankers. He then inspects the weapon and the blade itself. On what he can judge, the weapon is actually sharp from the half-way to the tip of the back edge, though the second is not really sharp. To his surprise, the length of the blade is 10 inches. He just smiled that he puts his weapon back to the sheath. After that he gets something in his cabinet and it reveals to be a scroll, which is in colored in deep red. Well it's somehow different than the scrolls that is used in an another school. His look have changed into a puzzled one as he thinks about it.

 _'Strange, a weapon and a scroll? Now why would the letter sender trying to make us as ninjas? It says in the letter that we're gonna be school critics. That's all and nothing else. Hmmmmmm, the plot is getting more interesting.'_

In Eddy's room, he just trying to look good as always when Nazz is there at his home in which he thought that it's a date, but it turns out to be that she is babysitting him. He then noticed that there is something in those cabinets. He is now curious on why is a secret cabinet in his room. He now concludes that every room has those secret cabinets. He then goes near to the cabinet and reveals to be a scroll and a weapon, but his weapon is extremely different than Edd's or Ed. In what he can judge, his weapon is a Tanto which is the same like Edd but the blade of the knife is a double-edge point. In short, it's a Kissaki-Moroha blade with a curve blade just a bit higher to the handle. To his surprise, he is holding a chain in which he can judge that it's about 12 feet and at the end of the chain is a large metal ring so that he can hold it and knocking enemies out. In short, his weapon is a modified kyoketsu-shoge. He looks at the cabinet that his scroll is color light yellow. Eddy smiled that for once, he got a cool weapon to handle. He just holds the weapon with a grin and thinks about battling with Kevin. He just patiently think about it if he can use this weapon to outclass Kevin.

 _'I wanna test this cool weapon to Shovelchin and battle him.'_

Meanwhile in Jonny's room, Jonny just brings Plank with him while looking at the mirror. But before he can prepare anymore, Plank tells him something as Jonny lifts him up and looks at the piece of wood, who is looking in a direction where the hidden cabinet is located.

 _"A cabinet? I'll check it out Plank."_

As he went to the very corner of his room, he saw the cabinet in which it is closed. He concludes to his buddy that in every room that they have a secret cabinet in the very corner of their room. He opened it by his right hand while holding Plank in his left as he looks at what's inside the cabinet. To his surprise, He opens the cabinet and it reveals to be an ancient crossbow with a complicated structure and a scroll, in which he can tell that it's color white. He smiled that he gets a cool weapon and also surprised at the same time that their is no quiver and even arrows in it. He just shrugs and gets the weapon and a scroll as he wants to know where are the quiver and the arrows. He is now thinking about on where is the quiver and arrows while holding Plank in the left hand and his weapon in the right hand in an upward as he just position puts his scroll in his lower back, tucking it in his pants as he turns his back to the cabinet and closed it.

 _'Did you see that Plank? No arrows and a quiver. I wonder where could it be.'_

Meanwhile at Rolf's room, Rolf is doing a very strange ritual that might give him confidence to talk more about his "Old-Country" in this school that they will interview next. But he felt in his "turnips" that he might act that he might regret. He hopes that this will not go wrong. Before he can think about it, he saw a cabinet in which it's the same that Ed, Edd, Eddy and Jonny have been looking for. His curiosity gets into him as he went to the cabinet, which is located in the very corner of his room. He went there to see what is inside of it as it seems to be very concealed. He opens to cabinet as what it reveals to be an axe in what he can judge is the blade is concave and the rest of the part is the handle which it reaches up to 6 feet. That's not all, he even saw a scroll in what he can judge is the color deep yellow. He smiled that he gets the axe by the handle with one hand and the other hand, he get the scroll. He closed the cabinet after he puts the axe to the ground in a gentle manner and puts the scroll in his pocket as he then continues his ritual with deep thoughts in his mind.

 _'Rolf has sense something that it smells like my Nana's homemade cook of meat. It's an honor that Rolf had an axe like in the legends and heroes in the "Old-Country". The son of the shepherd is pleased with his weapon.'_

Meanwhile in Kevin's room, Kevin is just doing muscular poses as usual because they will visit to an another girls school. When he turns his back on the mirror, he noticed something that there is something in the corner. He went closer to the corner and it turns out to be a cabinet. He just sighed and opened it by his right hand. As he opened it, he looked at it and a grin appears to his face. He looks at what's inside the cabinet and it turns to be a weapon and a scroll, in which he can judge the color is in light green. He gets the weapon by the handle as he inspects what the looks like. He thinks that he is holding a naginata, but it's not. He holds like it's a katana. Of what he can tell, the weapon is actually 60 inches long. The blade is curved, just like the katana. The handle, of what he can estimate the length of the handle is in 30 inches long, the same length as the blade. He puts the weapon to the ground, gets the scroll and closes the cabinet. He is just confused that such weapon fits in the cabinet. He gets the weapon and puts the scroll in his back pocket of his pants. He then thinks about it, whom he wanted to spar with. The first thing in mind of sparring/training with is Eddy. He then puts the sheath upward to cover the blade, which he found it in the cabinet.

 _'Choice. Cool weapon. I wanna let dorky to taste the blade. I won't kill him, but I want him to know the statement that he is a loser and he is not on MY league.'_

Meanwhile in Jimmy's room, he perfumed himself to make himself smell good while combing his hair. After that, he looks at his surroundings as he is shaking with fear thinking that someone is watching him. He noticed something in the corner as he is still shaking while moving forward. As he went closer to the corner, he saw a cabinet in which he think there is the boogeyman inside. His fear with monsters is still within him just like when he was at Peach Creek. He opens the cabinet slowly while closing his eyes as he thinks that a monster will pop-out in it. After he opens the cabinet door, he opens his eyes slowly while sweating due to the nervousness that he expects to be bad. He gawks at what's inside the cabinet and it reveals to be a hammer. He grabs the hammer with his hands as he pulls it and lifts it a bit, concluding that the hammer is heavy. To his surprise, the hammer is somehow perfect for his strength. He holds the shaft and estimates the length that it's six feet. The side part of the hammerhead had a design, which it's called a tomoe. He noticed that there is a scroll deep inside the cabinet as he squints his eyes. He puts the large hammer down gently and gets the scroll by his right and he looks at it that the color of the scroll is sky blue. He smiled that finally, he can join the fray to fight, train and spar that he wished for. He puts the scroll in his left pocket as he thinks about it, training himself to be strong.

 _'With this weapon, I can be strong and having the will to fight...I'm scared though, but... I want to prove my determination that Eddy is wrong.'_

* * *

 _ **Sarah and Nazz scenario**_

It's 8:30 in the morning, Sarah and Nazz are looking for a place to eat. They went outside the hotel as they are now in the busy places in Japan. Sarah, of course being Sarah is now complaining that she is hungry and thinks that Japanese food is raw and their ramen is nothing more than slop. Nazz sighs as she knew that, being with Sarah will lead them to nowhere and might argue in the later run. She gets something in her Hermes hand bag, opens it and reveals to be a cellphone. She looks at the social media in which she keeps it on offline, just in case. Her eyes filled with joy, as Sarah, who is looking at her in a weird way and asked.

 _"Uh? Are you ok Nazz?"_

 _"I'm way alive Sarah! I got Shiki's number via PM."_ Nazz said, looking at Sarah and smiles as she locks her cellphone by pressing the off button and puts it back in her hand bag and zips it shut.

 _"Well...You said in the previous chapter that, you only got her name. What's a PM?"_ Sarah said with a shrug that in a rare moment, she is breaking the forth wall.

 _"Did you just break the forth wall Sarah? A rare moment indeed that in our show, you don't usually do that. She did, she left a PM when I was sleeping. It's at 1 am. PM? It means private message."_ Nazz said, gawking at her and did the same thing. She also explained that Shiki PM'ed her, when she was asleep. She also explained to her about what is PM.

 _"Oh. I see. Alright that's enough of the forth wall breaking stuff. We did it once, each. Let's find some food."_ Sarah said while holding her belly. They walked as Nazz saw a cafeteria just near in town and went into that direction since the both of them are hungry. Sarah then though about Jimmy, with a dark demeanor about Ed.

 _'Jimmy. I hope that you're ok. I'm gonna find Ed, beat the living crap out of him and tell mom!'_

 _'Geez. I hope Jimmy is alright. Him and Eddy in the same roof? I doubt that he'll be fine.'_ Nazz thought while they are in the cafeteria, eating breakfast as she thinks that Jimmy and Eddy in the same roof won't end up pretty well.

* * *

 ** _The boys scenario_**

An hour had passed as they are now all prepared to go to Gessen in which they don't know where it is. Their attires have changed, all of them.

For Ed, he is wearing a black shirt with a "Dawn of the Dead" print in front. It's his underneath shirt as he still wearing his green jacket with a white vertical stripe in the arm part. He wears blue pants, black converse shoes. He also wears a brown scarf around his neck.

Edd is wearing a long sleeve polo which is color red. His undershirt is a white shirt, He wears violet pants, red socks and sky blue shoes.

Eddy is wearing a yellow polo shirt that had a dollar print in the left side of the chest part. He is wearing black jeans, white socks and bluish sneakers.

Jonny's attire is more different than they we're at Hebijo. He wears a brown sweater with a white shirt as his undershirt. He wears a violet snow hat. He wears a brown pants, white socks and for the first time ever, he wears a Mark Echo white shoes.

Rolf also wears differently. He wears a yellowish brown shirt with white stripes as the design. He also wears a navy blue jeans, white socks and a red Vans shoes.

Kevin is still wearing his hat, but this time it's in front position. He wears a blue shirt with a football as the design. He also wears a orange jacket, black skinny jeans, black socks and a black and white Vans shoes.

As for Jimmy, he is wearing a white long sleeve sweater, cream pants, white socks and a black Converse shoes. They got the weapons with them as Eddy then asked first to Edd, looking at him in a curious manner.

 _"So Sock-head. What's the name of this cool weapon?"_

 _"...Well Eddy, that's a kyoketsu-shoge...According to my research, this weapon is usually used by the ninja. It's use is to stab, slash, and to ensnare the enemy with the chain that will give you an advantage of reach and also along with that metal ring, which can be used as an emergency glove and to ensnare the enemy with their legs. Also, it can be used to claw the stone fence, thanks to that curve blade."_ Edd said, while explaining to Eddy about his weapon. Eddy smiles with an evil innuendo as he thinks that he can use this weapon to prank Kevin when he sleeps and steals some private stuff that he have. He then said with a smile, looking at Edd.

 _"I don't know what-cha-ma-calit, but I love this weapon."_

 _"_ MY TURN! _What about my mutated stick with full of mini lumps of my baseball bat that has been used to attack zombies and whack them in the head in "The Infected Of the Living" Series? What do you call it?!"_ Ed asked with adrenaline, while keeping his idiotic antics and holding his weapon in the handle with two hands, making Edd sweatdropped and looked at him in a weird way because of Ed's zombie reference. He sighed and said to him, while explaining to him with a smile.

 _"Well Ed, that weapon you're holding right now is called a kanabo-tetsubo, in which you called those 'mini-lumps' are actually stubs as I call it. The weapon is actually used by the samurai and actually believed that the weapon is used by the oni, a Japanese demon which represents ogres in the European mythology. With one whack of the head, It's over."_ Edd said, in which he saw Ed with a big smile and said, _"Cool ogres!",_ making Edd sigh. Kevin grabbed him by the collar of his polo and stares him with an insidious manner, making him sweating with fear thinking that he'll be beaten up. Kevin let him go, while making Edd faced him. He then said, while showing his weapon.

 _"What about mine, Double Dweeb?!"_

 _'Pushy I say. Ok, I'll tell him.'_ Edd thought while giving Kevin a menacing look, because of his forceful act. After that thought, he just explained to him about his weapon.

 _"That's a nagamaki Kevin, better known as "long wrapping". The weapon is also been used by the samurai and It's very known against warriors who are using horses. In short, this weapon is an anti-cavalry weapon. It's like a Naginata, which an another Japanese polearm, but the difference is you can switch positions on handling it. Very known for long slashing, sweeping and stroking."_ Edd said, hoping that his explanation is enough for Kevin to be happy. Kevin is just satisfied at his answer and he looks at his weapon with a smile, thinking that Eddy is going to be the victim of his weapon.

Rolf already know his weapon, alongside with Jonny and Jimmy. The urban rangers really know what is theirs. Jonny knew that he is wielding a crossbow, an ancient crossbow in which that he does not know how to use it and does not even know what's the description since his crossbow had died out in the 11th century, ancient Japan. Rolf proudly states that he is wielding an axe in which he states that the weapon that he have is just like in the "Old-Country" and myth and legends. Jimmy on the other hand, he just smiled that he got a hammer for a change. He thought that it's going to be heavy and he can't lift it, but to his surprise that he can lift it. Jonny then went closer to Edd about his weapon.

 _"I know that it's a crossbow or something like that, but I might ask you this Double D. Where is the quiver and the arrow? Plank is also confused as well."_

 _"Well Jonny...You are right, that's an ancient crossbow called oyumi. I don't even know what is it looks like because it's description has died out long time ago. As for your quiver and arrow is concern , I think it's in your scroll. I'm not sure how to make it work."_ Edd said, who is also puzzled that Jonny does not have any arrows with him, even a quiver. He is now wondering why are they being trained to become Shinobi's soon. Unsure as his thoughts are, they went out as Eddy is the one opening the door and said with a demand and shouts that they should bring their weapons, just in case when they were caught off-guard in Hebijo.

"HEY! WE SHOULD BRING OUR WEAPONS WITH US JUST IN CASE! I DON'T WANNA BE AMBUSHED BY THOSE WEIRD LACKEYS!"

 _"You've read my mind dorky. I'm doing the same thing."_ Kevin said, while nodding with agreement, bringing his weapon with him. In this case, they are now outside the gates as they are going to the bus stop in which they did the same thing when they went to Hebijo. Him, alongside with Eddy are now waiting for the boys to come.

 _"Rolf agrees with the megaphoned Ed-Boy. We must prepare ourselves, for the danger lies ahead."_ Rolf said, who is following Kevin, who is now sitting in the bus stop.

 _"Before we are going with them, Plank says: "What about your weapon? Aren't you going to show it to us Double D?""_ Jonny asked, as curiosity got into him. Edd sighed as he get something in his back and they heard a sheathing sound that comes out in Edd's weapon. It revealed to be a Tanto, better known as a short blade or dagger. He holding two of them, making Ed, Jimmy and Jonny shocked. He then said, while introducing to them to his weapon that he is holding right now.

 _"That's a tanto Jonny, better known as a "short blade" or commonly known as a dagger. This weapon is very known for assassination and silent kills. Ninjas are mostly using this weapon when an emperor is asleep or alone in the dark. It's very light, that's why it's good for me."_ Edd said, as he put his weapon back to it's proper place and left. Ed, Jonny and Jimmy followed him, to go to where Eddy, Kevin and Rolf standby. Jonny knew that Edd's weapon is so cool. In this case, they got their scrolls with them, even though they don't know how to use it. They don't even know how to use their own weapon. They are now waiting for a bus, this time with no people in it. The boys went to the bus and went to their favorite seats. Edd told the bus driver that they will go to Gessen Girls Academy, in which they don't know that it's also far from their exact location. The driver nodded and he drives to the exact direction, trusting to the boys that they will behave themselves and hoping that the driver won't get hurt, because they got weapons.

* * *

 _ **Sarah and Nazz scenario**_

9:30 Am

After they are having breakfast, Sarah and Nazz went to the mall just to take a vacation for themselves. Sarah, being the childish one wants to play, just like went Jimmy is there with her. But in this case, this is different. Sarah is no longer in a happy mood and keeps with a grumpy face. Nazz, while observing Sarah just sighed. Sure, she is a babysitter, but in her mind, Sarah is very difficult to handle. She is just holding her cellphone as she told Sarah that they will go to a coffee, just to take a break. But Sarah, being an a girl in action, wants to find Jimmy right now. She means, NOW! Nazz just ignored her as she went to the coffee shop. As Nazz went inside, with Sarah following her, they are now in the Starbucks Cafe as Nazz went to the counter and ordered for herself. She then sits with Sarah, who is near in the glass. She sits down and is holding her cellphone in the right hand and the coffee cup in the left hand. Sarah then asked her, in a childish manner.

 _"Nazz. When are we going to find Jimmy?!"_

 _"Sarah, we can't find him that easily. Japan is a big country. So, chill girl and-"_

 **"YOU THINK I'LL "CHILL", DOLL FACE?! JIMMY IS MISSING AND LET'S SAY, WE MUST FIND HIM RIGHT NOW!"** Sarah rudely interrupting her, pointing and yelling at her, which Nazz almost got choked. She didn't bother of lowering her voice, even if that they are in the public place. Nazz lowers her head down as she is coughing, while looking at Sarah with a dark look, which Sarah is unfazed. The people in the coffee shop are now looking at the two of them, making Nazz, who is looking at the people feeling so embarrassed thanks to Sarah's bratty demeanor and impatience. Nazz puts her coffee down and pinches Sarah's right ear, because of the scandal that she is given to the both of them. She looks at the people, while even strengthen the pinch, making Sarah wincing in pain. She then said while making the people to convince them that the "child" that she is babysitting with is really bratty.

 _"People...Uh, this kid is really bratty. Sorry for the inconvenience."_ She is also sweating a bit, due to the nervousness and embarrassment that Sarah has given. The people just shrugged and continue what they are doing. Nazz, then turns to Sarah, who is still keeping her childish acts. She is now in a dark look and said with a soft, yet chilling voice.

 _"Sarah...I could have chatted Shiki again since this place has a Wi-Fi spot in it. I already have the password since I asked for one, when I order my coffee. She is one of my "new" friends that will help us know the whereabouts of Jimmy. But thanks to you, we won't find Jimmy."_

Sarah is now alarmed about that statement, as she felt her ears is no longer being pinched and she sees Nazz leaning in her chair. Her looks have changed into a sad one as she is told that they will not find Jimmy, if she won't change her attitude. She then said, with puppy eyes as she begs for Nazz to find Jimmy. Nazz just looks at her, without saying anything as she is just having a private message with Shiki. She then said to her that, it's going to be a journey for Nazz herself.

 _"She said that we will meet at 12 Am, after she is done on what she is doing...She will help us. But it's only me and her. Once you're coming with me, you're gonna freak out, she'll be screwed. You'll just stay at the hotel, ok? She does not want to get caught by her caretaker."_

Sarah smiled that Shiki is going to help them about the whereabouts of Jimmy. But sad at the same time, because she can't go there. Nazz told her that, it's going to be a midnight walk. Although it's going to be tough because she had never experienced it before, but she is willing to try, for the sake of Jimmy's whereabouts.

* * *

 _ **The Boys scenario (Gessen arrival)**_

12:30 Pm

The boys, alongside with their weapons are now extremely cautious that of what they heard about this school, they will take everyone out if it's considered evil. Of what Edd is observing in his surroundings, he looks at the landscape is actually semi-rural in which he can judge the road, which he can describe that they are going to the farms, making Rolf having a smile on his face. Eddy, who is shaking his lower extremities asking Edd if he still got the paper. Edd then said with a smile, getting something in his pocket and good thing that the piece of paper that they have is still there and unscathed. Kevin told them to keep on guard, because of what Edd said and consider it as a warning. They just keep on walking, in which they might think that it's leading to Gessen. As they are almost there in which it's like an exclusive Japanese dorm as they see it in the halfway, smoke popped out of nowhere and surrounding them as if it's a multiple smoke bomb and thinking that they are going to be attacked. The boys are now thinking, one by one.

 _'You've gotta be kidding me?! We are not Ninjas, Assassins, Killers...Whatever...As Sock-head would say, we are school critics. What am I thinking, we will still fight in this fanfic.'_ Eddy thought that they are goners, even instinct won't work. He also breaks the forth wall. They must have heard about the boys, trying to break in when they were at Hebijo. He readies his weapon with him, while looking at his surroundings.

 _'Plank...I think we've got to make a choice in this matter. It they attack us, we hesitate to counter. If not, we will just observe.'_ Jonny is just observing if they are going to be attacked if the smoke is clear. He just keeps himself sharp, to avoid casualties. He is just pointing his "no arrow and quiver" crossbow, to threaten the enemy.

 _'I think that we've be attacked by the "robo-aliens" when they will take revenge to us, humans. We must not fall for them like in the 'Revenge of the robo-aliens', the second edition.'_ Ed is now in a fighting stance and keeps his guard up, while holding his "mutated stick" to attack the "robo-aliens".

 _'This is not cool man...Ugh, Damn it! I hate ambush type "dorks"!'_ Kevin is now gritting his teeth, because of the smoke surrounding them. He unsheathes his weapon and holds it like a staff/katana hybrid. He might learn how to fight with his nagamaki, thanks to his gifted, sporty skills.

 _'Rolf thinks that this place is like the cursed swamp, when the witch used the children to get lured into her house and becomes a human sacrifice, to unleash a powerful hex. Rolf will NOT fall into that trap!'_ Rolf is now in his guard as always, thinking that his honor is on the line. He used his strength and remembers his training when he was at the "old-country", before going to Peach Creek.

 _'Too scary...But, I must fight.'_ That's all what Jimmy say. He felt that his lower extremities is shaking like hell. He has never been on a fight before, how much more if his life is on the line. He wields his hammer, just like Rolf's and Ed's...Which they are holding like a great sword.

 _'Oh dear. An ambush attack? Now, why would I have a feeling that our weapons will be confiscated?...It matters not, I must fight...I hate violence, they leave me no choice!'_ Edd then unsheathes his weapon, which is in his lower back, revealing his new tanto, to attack enemies. He looks at his surroundings with caution. In this case, he puts the paper to his pocket, just in case, if the people in Gessen want to know their purpose of coming here. But before they can start an attack, they heard a voice of an old man, who told them to lower their weapons. They were confused of who the hell is talking. They are looking everywhere in the landscape by using their eyes, when the smoke is subsided. Kevin is now shaking, as he is hungry to attack that old man and said with a hint that he is irritated. The boys are alarmed at Kevin's actions.

 _"Show yourself, old dork!"_

Kevin called out the old to come out and show himself to the boys, only for the voice of the old man to ridicule his taunts, making Kevin pissed off big time. They didn't know that the old is in front of them all along, makes all the boys in shock. Of what Edd judged, the old man looks more of a civilian rather than a Shinobi or a teacher of a Shinobi. The old man got brown eyes and obviously a white beard with full of seriousness, as he is surprised that such boys, especially boys from America get such weaponry. His wear is a brown men's kimono, white socks and a zori. He asked Edd, who is seems to be surprised as he sweats a bit. Edd knew that one mistake of his explanation and they are dead because they might accused of being evil. The old man even ignored Kevin's remark.

 _"What brings you here boys that this road leads to Gessen Girls Academy? You can lower your weapons now..."_

The boys sighed and did as what the old man said. Edd then steps forward, as he gets something in his pocket and it reveals to be the paper that leads them to this journey. He then said with voice that indicates respect.

 _"I believe this answers to your question, sir."_

The old man gets the paper and reads it. The boys then gets impatient that even Eddy and Kevin thinks that it's gonna take forever. After a few minutes, he returns the paper to Edd and then said.

 _"So you boys are school critics that came all the way to America huh? I see. My name is Wang Pai, I'm the only teacher of Gessen Girls Academy. Follow me, so that you boys won't get lost."_

The boys nodded as they think that they are follow to this old man, whose name is Wang Pai as he leading the boys all the way to Gessen. They are also surprised that 30 minutes later, the boys are all pooped with the weapons that they are carrying with their backs. They saw a building, which is somehow like a Japanese exclusive dorm and they don't even know, the training is rigid. Wang Pai went to the entrance as the boys followed looking at the structure of the building that it's a traditional Japanese style structure of a building, even on the inside. They are now in a room in which a group of 5 women, looks at their master as they got up on what they are doing and bows with respect. Wang Pai then told the boys to introduce themselves starting with Jimmy, who is blushing like hell. In this case, their weapons are being put outside, in order not get trouble.

In what they can judge in the room, it is actually a large room in which they can tell that it's like in the Japanese backyard with a mini-library in the right side of the place. Ed, who is just looking at the Japanese curtain with the dragon statue on top right and left position, in which he thinks that it's cool. Rolf too, also looks at the statues and it reminds him in his "Old-Country" legends. Their curiosity gets the best of the boys as they even look at a mini-bridge and they thought that it's a make-up kit, with five seats on it. Of what Edd judged, based on his observations, the girls are in their uniforms in which he describe that they are wearing a formal gray long sleeve female upper school uniform with white dual lines at the end of the sleeve with a black long sleeve shirt as the underneath shirt. The design is a sailor suit and has a black ribbon in the neck design, which the boys think it's a dual polo. It also got six lower buttons in both sides and a belt in their waist. They also wear their mini-skirt with white lines below the skirt, long black stockings and gray leather shoes. In what they can judge, they got a spider and a snowflake as a background insignia. Edd concludes that it's a their school symbol.

The girl, who has burgundy eyes with a long wavy blonde hair is now in that table with five as the boys are just doing surveys in their school. She remembers on what Nazz said to her about Jimmy whereabouts. She then thought about it, while taking pictures to those boys and keeps an eye on them. She just saved them in her cellphone file to show it to Nazz, when they will meet.

 _'I think they are here, Nazz.'_

But before she think about their first meeting with Nazz, she is called out by a girl, who is looking at her.

 _"Shiki-san, we have guest. Let's introduce ourselves to them. We must show hospitality."_ The girl then said, who is now sitting in a Japanese position as they are in the center isle of the room.

What they can describe her is that she got an icy blue eyes, dark gray hair and has a white ribbon in the back of her hair what the beanie boy can describe is the ribbon is tied like what Japanese girls are wearing, if they are wearing a kimono.

Edd and Kevin are blushing like hell, while looking at her. Despite of her coolness and seriousness, she is extremely beautiful. Most of these girls that the boys are looking right are very beautiful than Nazz. The girl then said with a glee, while going down to the "Make Up" table that the boys are talking about.

 _"Coming Yumi-chin."_ Shiki then joined in with the girls, to the girl, who is calling her to come. The boys nodded that the dark gray haired is named, Yumi.

The girl, who is wearing a hannya mask and has a long dark brown haired ponytail with a red-violet ribbon tied in the right side is just drawing the boys as a souvenir.

A blue short haired girl with a bowl type of haircut, with a white cherry blossom as an accessory in the left side and has dark blue eyes like Rolf's and she is just looking at a young girl, who had a light brown hair with pigtails and big blue eyes.

She told her to behave, even if their guest are boys or young men. Yumi then looks at Edd in a serious manner, while asking questions.

 _"So, you must be one of those boys, who came all the way to America as our teacher said so. Am I correct?"_

 _"Uh...Yes...I am...Uh...Well, you see...We are school critics."_ Edd said, who is now showing his timidness towards women, making Yumi raised an eyebrow and doubt if the beanie wearing Ed boy is telling the truth. She then said, with a cold voice, making the boys shiver in their spines, Even Kevin.

 _"I hope that's you're only purpose here boys. Otherwise, we will eliminate you with the power of our light."_

After hearing those last words, Eddy then laughed as he ridiculed Yumi's words. The cool, yet serious girl is now looking at Eddy with a death stare, making Shiki told her to calm down. Eddy then chuckled nervously while looking at her. Ed then looks at Shiki and said without thinking, waving at her.

 _"Hi Nazz!"_ Shiki then sweatdropped, as she can't believe what the lump head called her. The boys are now turning their attention towards Shiki, who is sweating nervously and thinks, not knowing that she is breaking the forth wall.

 _'Does this goofball thinks that I'm Nazz? I'm not gotta break my promise to Nazz, but telling her about their whereabouts immediately would ruin the plot."_

The girl with a bowl haircut is now looking at the boys with a friendly smile though she to got sweatdropped, thanks to Ed though, as she remembers her relatives back at home. She then starting to introduce herself, while encouraging the others to introduce themselves.

 _"Well, that's kinda interesting. Allow me to introduce myself boys. I'm Yozakura, 2nd year student of Gessen Girls Academy."_

 _"Minori, 1st year student and I love to play!"_ The pigtail haired girl, whose name is Minori is just raising her fist in the air. Eddy thinks that she got the same vibe as Jimmy, teasing Jimmy for her. He then blushed and told the short stump Ed boy that they are purely strangers.

 _"..."_ The girl with the hannya mask didn't say anything and just looks at them in an observant manner, making Shiki playfully said to her something that might scare her. She has seen her face and she got to admit, she is beautiful.

 _"Mura-chii, introduce yourself, or you don't want me to get your mask to show your "beautiful" face to the boys."_ The boy then heard it, if what she said is true. Rolf is now curious as he asked Shiki about the girl.

 _"Rolf is confused. Are you sure that she-who-wears-a-mask is beautiful? Rolf has seen a demon mask before and heard it in the "Old-Country" stories."_

 _"Of course...Uh. Rolf. She is. Wanna make me take her mask off?"_ Shiki is now feeling weird that Rolf is talking in 3rd person and said it playfully, making Rolf scratching his head and is not sure if that's a good idea. Yumi heard it and warned Shiki that, forcing won't help a thing. She then sighed and looks at boys with the same cool demeanor.

 _"I'm sorry. Shiki is always like that when it comes to Murakumo-san, trying to take her mask off. I'm Yumi, 3rd year student. Murakumo-san had the same year as mine. And that "Party loving" girl is Shiki and she is a first year student. And you boys are."_

Ed then said in a goofy way, making the two Eds facepalmed.

 _"Hello. My name is Ed!"_ Most of them are giggling, despite of Ed's stupidity. Shiki then use that advantage and is now willing to be called "Nazz" by the lump.

 _"Greetings Yumi-san, my name is Eddward or Edd with 2 D's. Before you're gonna attack us thanks to my nickname due to the blindness of judgement, the reason why they call me "Double D" is that people won't confuse my name."_ Yumi nodded and understands. She is impressed on what Edd shows her, thanks to his cool, calm and collective personality, more importantly, his maturity. Though her feeling is uneasy, thank to his nickname. Good thing that she is Gessen's Elite.

 _"Call me handsome Eddy. Just Eddy, if you hot babes what to be com-"_ Before he can say something perverted, Edd covered his mouth and told him not to say something bad. The girls are now cautious because of what Eddy is trying to say.

 _"I'm Kevin...Nice to meet you, uh...Yumi."_ Kevin said with a smile that had a blush on his face. Yumi, for the first time having a bit of blush in her face thanks to Kevin's looks. But, she shakes it off and have a smile a bit and only said, _"Likewise."._ Good thing Kevin didn't act like a jock for once, otherwise, Yumi might get disgusted and thinks that he is evil. He thinks that she is way better than Ryona.

 _"I'm Jonny and this is my buddy Plank."_ Jonny said and introduce Plank to the girls, only for them to sweatdrop. They think that he is "really" talking to a piece of wood and felt uncomfortable. Minori, with her child-like acts waves and saying hi to Plank, only for Yozakura to sigh.

 _"I am Rolf, son of a shepherd. I do want to know more about the beautiful, yet silent one, yes?"_ Rolf said with a smile and is now curious about Murakumo's mask and wanted to take it off to see if she is really beautful. Though he didn't touch her mask or anything. Inside her mask, she is blushing like hell that Rolf is smiling and willing to know her more. She then thinks about it, who just don't believe on what Rolf is thinking about her in very cute voice.

 _'This Rolf person thinks I'm beautiful? No! He is just teasing me!'_

 _"I'm Jimmy. Nice to meet you."_ Jimmy said with a smile that the girls are squealing like school-girls. Not because they like him, because of his baby-face. Shiki then teasing Minori, if she can talk to Jimmy and play. She is now blushing and tells the party girl that she is mean, only for Shiki to chuckle.

Many hours later, Edd, Yumi and Kevin are in the library, as they are now interviewing her all about Gessen on when it originates, the discipline council, hospitality and the like. After all, she is the leader.

Jimmy, Jonny and Minori are playing, just like when Jonny and Jimmy are playing in the sandbox. Shiki is just taking pictures of everyone as a souvenir, only for Ed to chat with her and thinking that she is "Nazz". She told him that she does "not" know Nazz and her name is not Nazz, only for Ed to laugh like an idiot. Shiki thinks that he loves to party and thinks that he is an idiot, in which he is.

Eddy is just talking with Yozakura all about families and relatives, as the short Ed boy said to her that his family loves him, even his brother in which she didn't know that he is being harassed by the bro guy when he was a kid. In short, he lied about his brother.

Rolf is just looking at Murakumo's work in her doujin as Rolf is now asking her. He didn't know yet, that she has the sworn enemy that Rolf is implying, during the time when Ed's penpal sending something that makes Rolf, super angry.

 _"Excuse Rolf. Why Rolf is in the paper?"_

 _"Souvenirs."_ That's all what she said, only for Rolf to get confused as he is scratching his head. Not convinced at all, he then asked her another question, only for Murakumo to get slightly annoyed by the "son of the shepherd" because he is delaying her work. She does not want her work to get cancelled, again.

 _"Souvenirs. Rolf is very handsome in this drawing...You sure love to write this point material that you are holding right now that you called a pencil. When did you start drawing, she-who-is-wearing-a-mask?"_ She got blushed again that she accidentally make Rolf look good in her drawing. Sure, the cul-de-sac boys look good, but Rolf is better.

 _"*Sighs*...When I starting drawing? Longer than I can remember...Please Rolf, I've gotta continue this doujin without distractions."_

Rolf then told that he had another question to her. Murakumo had enough of his questions that she thinks that he is the reason that her doujin will be cancelled, again. She puts her pencil in the table and stands up as Rolf is startled at her and shouts because of her mask, making everyone stopped on what they are doing right now.

"SHABLAKA!"

He flails his right hand and accidentally whack her mask off, as he had finally see her face. Her mask is flying to where Shiki and Ed are chatting. Ed catches the mask and said to Shiki that, it's a face. Shiki looks at Ed in a weird manner as she sighed at the nitwit Ed boy statement. Rolf looks at Murakumo as he is really blushing on what he see. She is really beautiful, making Kevin look at the situation and told him that he is a lucky dude. As for our favorite masked maiden, she is also blushing like hell that her mask is gone and didn't know that Ed got the mask. Yumi sighed at the situation and told them that it's normal, especially if Shiki got the mask, to help her boost her self-confidence. They all nodded in agreement as they went back to continue what they are doing. Rolf then said, just like when he saw the cul-de-sac members are swimming in wet cement.

 _"Rolf is humbled by the mask."_

It seems that Murakumo is screaming that her mask is gone and told Rolf that he is a meanie, for whacking it. Her green eyes means that, she needs it otherwise, she might die in embarrassment, according to her. She is now begging for him to get her mask, who is now in the hands of Ed. Rolf is now saying sorry to her that he didn't mean it and was startled by her mask. She does not care of everything and accepts his apology, as long as she can have her mask her. Rolf nods in agreement and went to the lump, who is holding and wearing her mask. Edd, who is looking at scene felt disgusted because Ed wears the mask and they continuing interviewing Yumi. Little they know, they don't believe that he is taking a bath. But he did. Rolf then talks to the Ed boy and said.

 _"Ed boy, if you don't want to face the ultimate beating that Rolf will give you, give Rolf the mask."_

 _"But Rolf, it reminds of the "Fallen Spirit of the Concubine", when the -"_ Ed is going to finish his sentence, but Rolf interferes it and gets the mask without words and he then returns it to Murakumo and said with a smile.

 _"I suppose this belongs to you, beautiful one."_ She got blushed like hell and said to him that, she offers her thanks. Though she thinks that Rolf is just teasing her. Rolf then leaves her as he went to the company of Ed and Shiki, in which Rolf did feel the "Go-Go Nazz Girl" vibe to Shiki.

Many hours later, the boys left as they are saying goodbye to the girls as they left the scene, bringing their weapons with them. Kevin just sighed that he didn't talk with Yumi that much. He just muttered that "Double Dork" is the reason why. Jonny and Jimmy are just enjoying with Minori, because they can remember those good times in Peach Creek. Jimmy didn't notice this, but he had a crush on her. In fact, he enjoy's in her company rather than Sarah. Eddy just sighed that at least Yozakura had a good life and she took care of her siblings. He wished that his bro is taking care of him. Ed thinks that it cringes him that they are talking with beautiful women, but he gotta admit that he enjoys his company with "Nazz". Rolf is smiling that finally, "she-who-is-timid-without-mask" is very beautiful without mask. He wished that she'll just throw the mask. They are now leading their way to go back home.

* * *

 _ **The Kankers Scene**_

7:00 Pm

Lee, May and Marie are now taking dinner in a small cafeteria, near in their resting place as they think that they are no information about the status of finding their boyfriends. Marie thinks that Hikage, "Her look alike" in which, what she concludes might know about the whereabouts of the Eds. Lee told her that she does not know and even did not see them in person. May is being hungry as she does not bother about her surroundings. Marie then said.

 _"Now what? Since that Hikage girl does not know or even is not interested of the clues of finding our love muffins, what will be our first clue?"_

 _"I don't know Marie, but our man is now cheating with other girls."_ Lee said, while eating her food with force, thanks to that thought about their man having other girls in their lives, in which is not yet happening.

The scene is short as they just thinking about the next plan, while eating.

* * *

 _ **The boys scenario (Mostly Edd and Eddy)**_

10:00 Pm

The boys are now in their night attire as they are finished dinner and they are now going to sleep. Before anything else, Eddy, who is now thinking of the uncomfortable events that he'll be facing soon. He got up and went out of his room as he'll visit the "Sock-Head" room. He is knocking the door, if Edd is going to open the door. After a few minutes, he opens the door and asked.

 _"Hi Eddy, what can I do for you?"_

 _"I feel uncomfortable, can I go inside to your room?"_ Eddy said, with a hint that he is uncomfortable.

 _"Sure thing Eddy."_ Edd said with a smile as he make way to Eddy.

They went inside to the brainy Ed boy room as Eddy then sit down in his bad beside Edd and said, also breaking the forth wall.

 _"Double D, why do I have the feeling that in the next chapter...I get bad luck?"_

 _"Eddy, don't think such things. Whatever happens, we support you."_ Edd said with a smile, indicates that he should not think so negative.

 _"Thanks Sock-Head...*Yawns*. This negative stuff makes me fall asleep...*Get up*. Well, gotta go."_ Eddy said, as he gets up and leaves the room. Only for Edd to smile that finally, Eddy has finally matured. But we all know that, it won't happen.

After that scene, as usual, everyone is now sleeping with their weapons and scrolls in their respective cabinets.

* * *

 ** _Nazz scenario_**

12:00 Am

Nazz is now getting up in her bed, which she had a deal with Shiki. Sarah is now asleep as she discreetly left the room, with Sarah, snoring. She is now outside the hotel as she is looking at the clock, looking for Shiki. She is just strolling down to street to where they are going. Before she can think about it, someone in the sky is calling her name. She looks up as he eyes widen to see Shiki, but in a different attire. Of what Nazz can see, she is wearing a witch hat with a skull face in it, in which occasionally copies her facial expression and has a bat wing-like attachments to it, she wear a black busty suit outfit revealing her cleavage and the sides of her breast, high heel black boots and shoulder-long black gloves with a peace sign buckle that holds it together at the top. She also wears a long black cape, with magenta on the underside of it and had a large pink heart, holding it together. Nazz then asked her, with a disbelief in her voice. She didn't know that she is a Shinobi and thinks that she wears a party type attire.

 _"Is that you, Shiki?"_

 _"Yep. It's me girl. Take my hand and let's go, to tell you about the whereabouts of the boys. It's nice to see you in person, Nazz."_ She then reaches her right hand with a smile. Nazz looks at her and nods as she use her left hand to reach in. She is now riding with her and in her disbelief, she riding bats as if they are like chairs. She then asked and add a compliment.

 _"Uh, are you wielding a double-scythe? That is so cool, matching with your attire!"_ She saw her, wielding her weapon which is bigger than hers. Nazz thinks that her attire is rad, because she is very open-minded. Most would think, based in her attire that she is a whore.

 _"*Smiles* Well, you can call me a Shinigami type. Nazz, I love your winter attire, just like in your picture. Let's party!"_ Shiki said, raising her hands in the air while holding her scythe. She then snaps into reality about the boys.

 _"Alright!"_ Nazz said with joy.

 _"Oh, we can talk about their case if we're going to a bar...Come, I know a place."_ Shiki said, while telling her bats to go to the best bar in town. She got a large sum of money and she told her that she'll protect her new American friend. The bats followed her command as they are going to the best that she is talking about. Seems that she is skipping curfew again, as always.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for chapter 3. 13K words! The boys have finally meet the girls in Gessen, They have new weapons and scrolls, In which they don't know what hidden power lies within. Sarah almost flunking their plans with Nazz, Nazz finally meets Shiki, a fellow party girl like her and the Kankers, especially Marie meets Hikage. Hikage is now starting to doubt if it's Haruka or Mirai, who went to America to see the boys.** **In the next chapter, the boys are now going to the famous Hanzo academy in which it is located in Asakusa, a place which is part of Taito, Tokyo (Thanks Google Maps). They are now going to meet the very first girls in the original protagonist team in Senran Kagura. Don't forget to review, fave and follow the story. Tell me, what do you think of the story so far? I still need a beta reader for this story. I don't mind criticisms as always. Since English is not my first language, I need critics. Are you guys enjoying this story so far? I'm really grateful to that Senran Kagura wiki, for the description, character-wise and outfits for the girls. I gotta admit, I didn't play the game yet.**

 **I'll respond to the reviewers, thank you.**

 **Matfix: Yep, it's been a long time of seeing someone writing a crossover of Ed, Edd n Eddy/Anime. Thanks for liking this story. I hope you'll continue reviewing and reading the story.**

 **TheSinfulDragonEmperor: I'm working out so much of the grammar and the choice of words since English ain't my first language. Thank you for helping me improve my story. I need more people like you.**

 **Spidey Man: Thank you. But, I still need to improve. So that, faves and follows will fill up in this story.**

 **To those guest and Ben, who are itching for lemons and kissing scenes, STOP! I DON'T WANT MY STORY TO BE TURNED INTO A HAREM, IN THE MAIN STORY! Romance is good, but overdoing it would suck.**

 **FROM THIS POINT ON, STOP NAGGING ME ABOUT LEMON SCENES! AS I SAID IN CHAPTER 1, IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE LATER RUN! If you guys know what character development means, stop with this "Male x Female" kissing and/or lemon scenes. If you are Senran Kagura fans, you should know their personalities, not just their names and their schools. It's bugging me. But I do thank you for those suggestions, but now, it's really pissing me off, BIG TIME!**

 **If everyone of you are giving me suggestions to this story, at least make it realistic.**

 **AND ALSO, STOP PRESSURING ME ABOUT THE UPDATE BULLSHIT! I know you are excited, but pressuring the author won't help. Please, if you are fans of me and my story, stop. Please consider. I'll update, when I'm ready...Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of "Senran KagurEd: Boys, Girls, Action!". In the previous chapter, the cul-de-sac boys have finally met the girls in Gessen Academy, Marie thinks that Hikage can be her "sis", despite of being stoic. Nazz is having a party with Shiki and told her about the condition why the boys are here in Japan, Sarah didn't noticed of Nazz sudden disappearance, The Kanker's are not giving up of their plans. In the next chapter, they are now going to Hanzo Academy, in which that they will meet the very first all-female protagonist team in Senran Kagura.**

 **Now, let's respond to the reviewers:**

 **Matfix: Thank you as always. For now, there are no lemons at this moment. Let's see what really happens when Jimmy is going to face Sarah again. Of course, I'll start things slowly. Hmmmm...Yes and No is my answer so far with the Kankers.**

 **TheSinfulDragonEmperor: No problem. If you have actually enjoying this story so far, fave it. You'll see what happens to Eddy. XD**

 **Ben: It's alright. I just need a good character development, so that their love is more believable. You know this is not mostly romance right? It's actually action. It's Senran Kagura I'm talking about. Like I said, character development is very important, especially in romance. I'm taking it slow. Stop with the adrenaline rush.**

 **The Astute: Thank you for the compliments, I'm one step closer to become a good writer. As always, I will check those mistakes and correct it. Even the best writers make mistakes.**

 **Forewarning: Long chapter, be prepared.**

 **Let's continue the story, shall we?**

* * *

 ** _"First gen. meeting, There goes the Eddy, First Step Warning"_**

 ** _The Boy's scenario_**

7:00 am

The boy's are still sleeping as they are extremely tired as always.

Ed is snoring as usual, tucking in his bed and dreams about chickens, butter toast, gravy, sci-fi stuff and monsters.

Edd, who seem to be in a comfortable sleep as he is smiling that at least there is no battle happened in Gessen.

Eddy is now grinning in his sleeping that he will be rich, way richer than the president in the U.S.. Seems that Eddy wants to be rich. Him and Yomi are the exact opposite, went it comes to fame and fortune.

Jonny, as usual, he sleeps with a smile as if the wind is carrying with him. His sub-conscious mind thinks that him and Plank are in paradise.

Rolf, who seems to be not his usual self in his sleep as he smiles with joy that he had finally see Murakumo without a mask.

Kevin, who is in his sleep, just mutters that "Double Dweeb" is the reason why he didn't chat with Yumi too much, just for the basic information about her.

Jimmy just smiled in his sleep that Minori did make him smile and they have fun while playing, even there is "no" Sarah in the scene.

The boys in each scene then yawned that they wake up and stretching themselves. Ed sprang himself again and got crashed, first face in which he pulled his face out of the floor, like when he headbutt in the dirt trying to break the law. Edd then got up and as usual, his OCD acts gets into him and does it really slowly. Eddy, got up and yawned like a lazy bum as he is, except if it's about money. Jonny, got up and holding Plank with him as he is now making up his bed, thanks to Plank, who told him to do so. Rolf, who got up and make up his bed. Kevin sighed as he looks at the clock. He got up, made up his bed and stretches himself up. Jimmy, just like Edd as he got up and cleaning his stuff up, to make his room organized.

* * *

 _ **Sarah and Nazz Scenario**_

7:30 am

It's now seven thirty in morning and Sarah got up as she saw Nazz, who is snoring hard, thanks to Shiki's hard partying. They went back to the hotel at 3:00 Am, in which seems that she noticed that Nazz is now asleep and snoring loud. She is now wondering, why Nazz is not telling her about the whereabouts of Jimmy. Nazz, is now in her dream land while Sarah shrugs and left, to find some food for Nazz and herself. She is understands why midnight walks are difficult, especially for girls since rape is unavoidable.

 _ **Nazz Dream**_

 _ **Nazz is now in a Shinto temple in which she woke up and got shocked. She thinks that she is now inside of the temple, as she got up and is now observing the place. It seems that the place is now actually 600 years old, like in the Sengoku Era as Nazz is shocked about her attire, that she is wearing a Japanese attire. She is wearing a blue kimono with a cherry blossom printings and is wearing a traditional Japanese slippers. She went to the inner part of the temple, where she saw a Japanese type fireplace, in which they believe to talk with the spirit. She is startled by a low, yet spiritual voice as she then sits down, near in the fireplace.**_

 _ **"Are you Nazz Van Bartonschmeer?"**_

 _ **"Uh, yeah...Who are you and how did you know my full name?" She asked, as she is scratching her head and at the same time, surprised because that voice actually knows her name.**_

 _ **"It does not matter of who am I and It matters not if I know you. Listen, I'm here to help your male friends and you will be the messenger." The voice told her that it's an emergency and she must find the boys, otherwise, something bad will happen in the Shinobi world.**_

 _ **"What does it had to do with me?" Nazz is now determined what is her exact purpose. The flame is now roaring as she saw in vision of the boys are actually in danger. Her eyes widen at the scenario, seeing a large snake, which is actually made of an unfinished ancient Japanese temple and a large machine that she knew that the Eds are disgusted and feared, as the boys and the Shinobi girls are fighting for their lives. The voice then talks to her, in a calm, yet serious manner.**_

 _ **"Nazz, actually your male friends are in danger by coming here. I won't tell you when and what since it would ruin the thrill of this story." The voice actually breaks the forth wall. Nazz's eyes widen as she is shocked that her friends are in danger. Why? But, she nodded and understand the meaning, but worried, as it is drawn in her face.**_

 _ **She is now studying and analyze the voice that it is actually a voice of an old man. She is now asking that why are they in danger.**_

 ** _"Some words are better left unsaid, Nazz. As I have told you before that they are in danger, But I will tell you one reason. They are the source to create such chaos and will resurrect a beast, thanks to 2 forbidden scrolls." The voice reminded her that anarchy will be ignited, once emotions is now in the way._**

 ** _"Forbidden scrolls?! What are they?" Nazz is shocked of what she just heard. Of course scrolls are ancient writings as what she can recall, but the boys are the main source? 'Impossible! I can't see Jimmy being the threat and become the source of this problem.', that is what Nazz said in her mind. She is now determined to help._**

 ** _"I can't tell you what are those type of scrolls, but, the boys are the ones that can activate these scrolls. Yes, these scrolls are so forbidden that the art of balance will be collapsed and the world will be in total chaos." The voice explained to her very clear, indicating that she must go to this journey._**

 ** _"I see. If this is true, I'm willing to help." Nazz got up and clenching her fist as she is getting up and is now going to find her friends to avoid such danger._**

 ** _"Good luck. Be careful, as trials will be on your way. Find the boys, as soon as possible to avoid this terrible fate." After those words, the fire of the fireplace has now calmed down and its all silent. Nazz then left the temple and starting her journey._**

 ** _The scene has blurred and everything went back to normal._**

Nazz then woke up in a groggy manner, as she is holding her head, feeling the pain. She only slept four hours. She then got up and rubbed her eyes are yawned. But one thought that is usually disturbed in mind. She can't tell Sarah that Jimmy is going to be in danger and might get killed, otherwise, she will gone rampage and ruined the boy's activity. She can't believe that they are the source of the problem, but there is one thing for sure that she can really do. Find those boys and go home to Peach Creek to avoid such fate.

 _'I've gotta find you guys, you are in danger and might get killed.'_

* * *

 _ **The Kankers scenario**_

8:00 am

May, Marie and Lee yawned that they all got up as they are stretching their arms and preparing themselves for other day. Lee is now gritting her teeth as their plans are not in process while thinking that, they are going anywhere. May is now sad that the plan of seeing the Eds are not successful and might plan again. Marie is now sighing that Lee's plan never work, although she must find a way to look for Hikage again, in which that's what she is planning. Lee is now looking at Marie in disgust as she knew that finding her would be impossible. They don't know where she lives. May is now telling them that they shouldn't be disappointed and they must continue on.

 _"So, we're gonna find "snake eyes" again?"_ Lee shrugs, if they are going to find Hikage, indicating that she is "snake eyes".

 _"Well, yes! We've gotta find her so that, we can have clues about the whereabouts of our love muffins. But, I'll do this alone, if I can gain her trust."_ Marie said with determination as she is now willing to find her, even if they have no clue where she lives. She is even gonna talk to an emotionless (Only to strangers), stoic, deadly Hikage. After all, they are still strangers after that confrontation.

 _"Of course. She is your "Look-alike"."_ Lee blurted out with sarcasm. But you can tell that, she is jealous that Marie wants to find her, considering that she can be her "sister" because of their looks, and be allies to find the clues of their missing boyfriends. She must cooperate, if they want to find the Eds early.

 _"We need a map though."_ May said, while trying to be a help of her sisters.

 _"Oh yeah! A map! Why I ain't thinkin' like that?"_ Lee then pound her fist in her left palm hand, indicating that she didn't think about that in the first place.

 _"But...I'm hungry."_ May is holding her stomach and frowned that she is hungry. Marie just gritting her teeth that, they didn't buy food yet, thank to their desperation of finding the Eds. Lee then told her sisters that they must not argue with each other and must focus on keeping the plans in slow process. Then, they are now going to prepare themselves to find Hikage or her allies by chance.

* * *

 _ **The Boys Scenario**_

8:30 am

The boys are now going to take breakfast as they are now going to eat. Ed is now drooling in the table, making Eddy, who is at the left side groaning and also pissed off. Jonny, who is at the right side of Eddy as he is now excited as what will be food that they are going to eat. Jimmy is now at the right side of Ed, covering his mouth by his hands, thanks to Ed's unsanitary actions. Kevin is now going to knock the teeth out of Ed, due to his stupid actions, but he has to keep his patience, if he does not want to get kicked out of the place.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Edd and Rolf are cooking food for the boys and themselves. With bead sweats in their foreheads, they are trying their best to cook delicious food for them. Double D, who is chopping veggies asked Rolf about the work that he has been.

 _"Tell me Rolf. Are you enjoying this work, for being "the" cook of the group?"_

 _"Of course head-and-sock Ed boy. Rolf has done this all the time since he was in the "old country" and Rolf was taught to cook by my mother and my great Nana."_ Rolf smiled while chopping beef meat and puts some spices, to create a spice up and delicious flavor.

 _"Well, at least you love to work."_ Edd said, while chopping vegetable leaves to add some vitamins, for Rolf's meat.

At the dining table, Eddy is now steaming in anger as he saw Ed, fooling around in the table and told him to keep quite, in which Ed understood. Kevin is now impatient that he needs food in his stomach, Jonny as usual bringing with his buddy Plank with him and just chats, just in case if the food is not ready, Jimmy is now feeling his stomach rumbling. Not as powerful as Ed, but only for him to hear that he is terribly hungry. Before they going to start a fight, like Eddy and Kevin are having a stare down when they are trying to get a "score" from Nazz, they saw Rolf and Edd bringing food for the boys and themselves as Ed is now going to jump in, only for Eddy and Jonny to stop him.

 _"Hey Lumpy, you gotta calm down at this point. We are going to eat right away, sheesh!"_ Eddy said with a tone of annoyance, while keeping an eye for the food, just in case if Ed is gone out of control.

 _"Ed, Plank and I know that you are hungry. We are also hungry as well."_ Jonny sighed, as he understands Ed's situation.

Rolf and Edd are putting the food to the table and told them in a stern manner that they will also eat. The boys nodded in understanding as they knew that Rolf, releasing his rage won't be pretty and being hospitable too much, even if it's too much kindness and is being abused by that rule. After they are all sitting in their respective positions, they are all glaring at Ed, because they knew that he will hog all the food that they have.

Ed then gets and hogs some of the food, as usual, making Eddy pissed off and told him that he should knock it off. Edd sighed as he just told him that he should keep his appetite minimum, in which we all know that Ed does not do that. Rolf told him that it's an omen that hogging the food is a curse. Kevin is just eating, while feeling annoyed at Ed's act. Jimmy felt disgusted that he got no proper etiquette whatsoever. Jonny just didn't care as long as Plank and him are fine. Eddy then asked Double D.

 _"So Sock-head, what school we will go actually?"_

 _"Well Eddy, since we have visited Gessen and Hebijo already, we will now go to Hanzo Academy, which it is located at Asakusa."_ Edd informed, while trying to be decent on eating, unlike Ed. Eddy will just prepare himself, as he thinks that he might get bad luck. He did break the forth wall since the previous chapter. But, he shrugs it off as he is grinning something else.

 _"How many hours though Double D?"_ Jonny wondered, as he holds his right chest with his ring finger.

 _"Well Jonny, according to my estimations, at least a few hours."_ Edd informed, and then continues eating.

After that, they finished eating as Rolf and Edd told them that they will wash everything that they have eaten, but the beanie wearing boy told them that they should do their fair share if they will have some contribution in the house. Then they stood up as they went to their rooms to prepare themselves. Ed didn't take a bath this time, as he then wears something that he see fit. While the rest are actually taking a bath, so that they will look good.

In Edd's scene, he is now thinking about Eddy, as he is thinking about his situation if they are now arrived at Hanzo. He is just taking his hat off, obviously and censored the description. Meanwhile in Eddy's scene, he just singing while rubbing the soap around his body and even scrubs his back with a body scrub and wants to feel good. Jonny is just sitting the bath tub to smell really good, while holding his buddy with him. Rolf is just do the same like Eddy, but he is doing something ridiculous by doing ritual chant's like he did in the "old-country", Kevin is just whistling and does take a shower. Jimmy is just doing the same as Jonny and thinks about Sarah, worrying, while taking a shampoo.

 _'If Sarah found out that I live with the Eds, they are goners and everyone that sided with them.'_

* * *

 ** _Sarah and Nazz scenario_**

9:00 Am

They are now outside are they actually in a dessert store, as Sarah did get some food for her companion while they were at the hotel, since the party loving blonde girl is sleeping. They are sitting down in their chairs as Nazz is just thinking dream, thanks to that dream as its stuck in her memory. Sarah is just sitting down, while eating her chocolate almond fudge cake, with only one slice. Nazz felt uncomfortable, as the words are slowly getting into her.

 _'They are in danger.'_

Sarah ignored her first, because she knew that Nazz is the matured one, since she called her, 'bratty baby', when they were at Starbucks.

 _"Are you okay Nazz?"_ She asked, while having a little to no concern towards her.

 _"Yeah. I am."_ She just looks at her while a smile and then checks her phone, if Shiki informed her about the news about the boys.

Nazz then sighed as she then remembers the flashback when her and Shiki are partying, with her successfully escape the Shinobi curfew and her Gessen comrades didn't expect.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **(Nazz and Shiki scenario: yesterday)**_

 _ **They are just chatting with Shiki is just sitting in the tall stool, alongside with Nazz who is just sipping with orange juice, because she knew that once Sarah found out, she is screwed. The party lover of Gessen is just sipping her Bloody Mary, while having a chat. She is no longer in her Shinobi Transformation, but in her civilian attire. She is wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and red mini-skirt with a matching high-heeled black shoes. They are now talking about fashion, cosmetics, bags, any girl stuff that they are talking about. Then after a few minutes of girl talked, Nazz wants to know something from her new friend.**_

 _ **"Uh, Shiki, is there any boys visited in your place?" She asked.**_

 _ **"Well Nazz, there are school critics visited in a school." She smiled with sipping her drink. Seems this girl loves to par-tey!**_

 _ **"School critics?" Nazz is surprised, making Shiki giggled to her new party mate.**_

 _ **'Whew! I'm not telling her that I'm a shinobi, a first year student of Gessen Girls Academy and a member of Gessen's Elite.' She sighed and just keeps her composure while keep her identity a secret, being a Shinobi.**_

 ** _"Yeah. My friend told me that there are school critics that came all the way to America." Her lie is somewhat convincing to Nazz and smiles , making her nod and wanted to know._**

 ** _'School critics from America? Then the Eds and the others are visiting that school.' This makes her having mix reactions or might worried about them, especially Kevin and Rolf, when she overheard it, outside in Peach Creek._**

 ** _"Who is that friend of yours?" Nazz asked, making Shiki sipping her drink a bit fast as she is sweating a bit. She does not want her to know about her status, but she will give info to the boys._**

 ** _"Uh...Shizune. She is a second year student of Gessen, informed me that they are going to survey that school." Shiki said in a sheepish way and did a convincing lie, as she didn't want to expose her comrades, being shinobi's and the like._**

 ** _"I see. Do you have the pictures that they are actually visiting?" Nazz is now intrigued, if Shiki is telling the truth._**

 ** _Shiki then shows her the pictures, as Nazz gets her phone as she looks at her phone. Her eyes extremely widen as she saw Yumi, Edd and Kevin are in the picture, in which Kevin is just gritting his teeth and Edd, is just sweating that he might get pounded hard in which they are smiling, even Yumi. Then she smiled, that Jonny, Jimmy and Minori are just have a wacky way to play. She then returns her phone as she is drinking her juice, in which Shiki made her picture with the Eds, locked with password. She told her that her friend send it to her._**

 ** _"Wow. It seems that, not only they surveyed the place, but also making friends." Nazz smiled._**

 ** _"Yep. They are. So, shall we go back to out respective places?" Shiki asked and offers her the ride of her bats to go home._**

 ** _"Sure...Since I'm so tired." Nazz yawed as she is stretching herself. In this case, they are finished their drinks, dance and they are going back to their respective homes._**

 ** _'So Jimmy is actually with them, I better keep this as a secret to Sarah.' She thought._**

 ** _-Flashback Ends-_**

* * *

Nazz felt spaced out, as she then eats her Banana split in which Sarah then looks at her.

 _"Are ya sure you're ok?"_ Sarah asked, while looking at her. She already finished her dessert and drink.

 _"Yeah."_ She smiled.

Sarah just shrugs as she then got up to pay their order and told her to come, only to had a nod as her answer. She missed on asking her the question on where do the boys lived, so that she can warn them. But then again, she knew that she'll come out in night for midnight walks and party.

* * *

 _ **The Boys scenario**_

9:30 am

The boys are now all prepared to go to Asakusa, in which at least it's not really far, unlike Gessen and Hebijo. Ed is the one who is sitting at the sofa. The boys are now downstairs as their attire is also different.

Ed is wearing a white shirt with blood splatters as print, in which that indicates, he is a big fan of gore movies/comics while wearing his new dark green leather jacket, which is picked by Eddy. He is also wearing black pants, black leather belt in the waist, white socks and black converse shoes.

Edd is wearing a black/white polo with a white undershirt. He is wearing a blue pants, black pants and white/blue Sketchers shoes. As always, he is still wearing his beanie hat.

Eddy is now wearing his original polo shirt, with a black slim pants with a sliver chain hanging in the right side, white socks and red Vans shoes.

Jonny is also wearing very different. He is now wearing a a nature green polo, with a white scarf around his neck, brown shorts with black leather belt, white socks and brown sandals. He is also wearing an aboriginal beanie cap.

Kevin is just wearing white sleeveless shirt, with a black leather jacket, navy blue slim jeans with a chain in the left slide and a black skull and crossbones wallet, white socks as always and red/black checkered Vans shoes.

Rolf is wearing a yellow shirt with a capital "R" with a red color as a print, blue pants, white socks and then red walking shoes.

Jimmy is now wearing a sky blue shirt with a Zeus versus Hades as the print. He is also wearing white pants, white socks and black shoes.

Edd is now checking up, if the boys are now ready. He is now asking them one-by-one. They are gathered themselves in the large curved 10-man seat sofa, as they are all sitting down.

 _"Are you guys ready for our main survey at Hanzo Academy?"_

 _"Like my shoelace Double D."_ Ed said in a goofy manner, making Edd sighed and facepalmed. _"Eddy?"_ He smiled, while facing Eddy, who is now having an uncomfortable look in his face.

 _"I hope nothing bad happens to me."_ Eddy sighed and crossing his arms. Edd just remembered what Eddy said last night. He is now worried about him.

 _"Jonny?"_ He is now looking at a nature loving boy, who is just chatting with Plank.

 _"Plank and I are always ready...Though I'll be cautious to the city people right here."_ Edd knew that Jonny can't move on about the city scam and sighed.

 _"Jimmy?"_ Edd smiled, while looking at the fragile boy, who is still shaking with fear, hoping that Sarah will join in the survey. But, he realized that chaos will occur if that happens.

 _"Uh...Ready."_ Jimmy said it shyly, because he is not really used to come with the boys.

 _"Obviously...Kevin is ready."_ He sighed, as he is looking at the sport loving jock, who is practicing his poses. He is now looking at Rolf.

 _"Rolf?"_ He asked, as he is just looking at the farm boy, who is just doing some strange rituals. He just sweat dropped.

 _"Of course smarty Ed-boy. Rolf is now ready to see some maidens from above."_ Rolf smiled, as he is raising his fist in the air. In this case, they are not bringing their weapons and scroll, as Edd told them that they are good people.

 _"Well, it's all settled. Let's go and have a survey!"_ Edd announced and everyone is now ready. They are now going to Hanzo Academy, which is actually located in Asakusa. Since they are now in Tokyo city, it will take a few hours by transportation and sea boat.

* * *

 _ **The Kankers scenario**_

10:30 am

Meanwhile, after they have prepared themselves for the day, the Kankers are now going outside in which they are in a cosmetics store in which May is really excited. May is wearing her pink sleeveless shirt, red mini-skirt and red high-heels. Marie is just wearing white shirt with a Ramones print, black wrist bands, swampy green pants with a left sliver chain hanging, black leather belt and blue Vans shoes. She is also wearing a sliver necklace that reveals to be a lizard. Lee is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

Her eyes sparkles with excitement. Lee and Marie are just sighing that they know that once its fashion they are talking about, May is one who will freak out. Marie then sighed as she is just looking at her orange curly haired sister.

 _"Uh, this is not what I've been planning with."_

 _"We can't blame our stupid sister right there. She loves to be beautiful."_ Lee shrugged as she looks at her sister, unimpressed.

 _"There is no way she'll be beautiful. We tried once, but our fashion equipment are destroyed."_ Marie sighed. She is now having thoughts about her plan, _'Where the heck can I find you Hikage? I know you know their whereabouts.'_ Those are her conclusions of the Snake-eyed shinobi, in which they didn't know.

"LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT GUYS!" May exclaimed with enjoy,as she got a limited edition fashion kit.

 _"Are you gonna waste our money for cosmetics, fashion stuff ya got?!"_ Marie asked in disbelief.

 _"Yeah? Are ya?"_ Lee is now gritting her teeth that she might waste their money.

 _"Well if you wanna meet her, at least look good."_ May smirked proudly, showing her buck-teeth.

 _"She is not into naive, vain people to meet idiot. I can see the look on her face."_ Marie sighed that Hikage does not have any time to those kind of people, when they are facing each other for the first time.

 _"Your so dumb May. Snake eyes has no time for that."_ Lee also agreed in Marie's statement.

May pouts as she then when to the cashier to pay. Lee and Marie are just talking to each other about finding the girl. Marie only told that she only knows her name and some little personality in which Lee shrugs. May is now holding her shopping bags in which the two Kanker sisters shocked and sweat dropped, as Marie is now getting angry, only for Lee to restrain her and to avoid public scandal. The blue-haired Kanker then calmed herself down, as she 'hmps' May and crossed her arms. Lee then told them that they got a mission to complete.

Meanwhile at the very background that the Kankers didn't even know, a girl is just observing them and just sighs at their actions. She thinks that they are idiots. She had a long black hair with a left eyepatch with a tomoe print in it, revealing that she got red eyes at both sides. She is wearing pink sleeveless shirt with a star print on it, blue denim skirt and lime flats. She is also holding her black gothic-like umbrella. She is now thinking about what Hikage see about the Kankers.

 _'These are those 'Kankers' that you're talking about Hikage-san? Geez, the blonde haired girl here looks like a dumb beaver, the blue haired girl had some similarities with you and the orange haired curly looks like a guy and called herself a girl. What a bunch of weirdos.'_

The girl then looks at us, the audience and said with a statement, indicating that she is also breaking the forth wall.

 _"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me in this fanfic, alright?!"_

She then left the post and went to an electronic store to publish her story and blog.

* * *

 _ **The Boys scenario (Boat leading to Asakusa)**_

12:30 Pm

The boys have on board on the barge as they just in front. Edd is now amazed at the city in which Jonny sighed, at least some city people ain't that bad. Eddy is now sitting with Ed, whom he'll try to avoid smelling his bad smell. Kevin is now sitting with Rolf, as they are just talking about some stuff that they can related since Rolf is weird to talk to, if their no talk about the "old-country". Jimmy is just sitting with Jonny, as they are talking to each other about how they got into some scams that the Eds put into them, in which Jonny laughs about that memory.

Eddy, then calls Edd to come and asked.

 _"So Sock-head, what time when will arrive at this Hanzo place?"_

 _"Well Eddy, we are almost there."_ Edd smiled, as he then points to the direction where they will reach their destination.

 _"Ok..."_ Eddy is now having a hallow face, as he knew what will be the outcome of the first meeting.

 _"You look like a ghost Eddy! I saw that on TV when a person dies, a spirit will come out and haunt -"_ Ed wants to continue his story, but was unexpectedly punched by Eddy in the face, who is now nervous yet angry that the lump is not helping his nervousness. He is just laughing after that.

 _"Don't even continue that story, horror boy!"_ Eddy said, with a hint of nervousness.

 _"Dorky looks like he has seen a ghost!"_ Kevin points at the short nervous Ed-boy behind and laughs, making his nervousness gone and change into anger as he then faced the jock and grits his teeth, who is now standing up and stares him.

 _"Oh yeah! I'll show ya that I ain't scared!"_ He is just glaring Kevin hard, making tensions high, despite they are now in a different country. Kevin also stood up, as he looking down to Eddy and is ready for a fight.

 _"Please...Don't fight."_ Jimmy saw the scenario and told Eddy and Kevin not to fight.

 _"They are going at it, huh Plank?"_ Jonny said with a goofy smile and felt excited that they'll fight.

 _"Poppycock! Rolf does not want the hotshot Ed-boy and Casanova boy Kevin is going to have a duel in this floating doohickey that you call a "barge", as many people are watching us."_ Rolf informed as the people in the barge are looking at the jock and the scammer. Then, the two boys calmed down and sits down. The people just shrugged and continued what they are doing, some are behaving.

Edd then looks at the place called Asakusa, as he informed the boys that they are now in the place. The boys then went out to the barge as they have stepped in the place for the first time. Then Ed said with joy. They are all standing the sidewalk, to find some transportation.

 _"We can see thy ninjas Eddy! We are in Japan!"_

 _"This is Japan stupid and ninjas? Don't get me started to it. Those people are no longer exist in the world!"_ Eddy felt annoyed at Ed's hyperactive locomotion, as he saw the lovable oaf is picking his nose, which he face palmed. He seems to have some knowledge though.

 _"Shall we find some transportation to go to Hanzo Academy?"_ Edd asked to the boys, in order to go to the place early.

 _"Sure thing Double D, Plank and I will help ya."_ Jonny smiled as he is just looking at the road to find something that they can ride. A bus is only an only option for them, because there are seven of them. Jimmy is just going close to Rolf, whom he can trust and won't bully him.

It took them ten minutes as they are now looking a bus in which Edd told them to go to the bus stop and went there to have a ride. After that, they all went inside to ride in the bus in which there are some people inside. Ed is now sitting with Eddy as always in the front, Jonny is behind Ed and Jimmy is behind Eddy. They are sitting in the left side. Kevin is sitting with Rolf and Edd is sitting all by himself. They are sitting in the right side. They are just doing at what they are doing.

* * *

 ** _Hanzo Academy shinobi elite room_**

12:40 Pm

A group of five women are now sitting in the center isle. They are wearing a white short sleeve polo with a blue short necktie, blue skirt (thigh length) dark blue leg socks and brown leather shoes. They are all finished eating, before they will prepare themselves to introduce the boys if they are arrived.

The first girl had a dark brown hair with a white ribbon tied at the back to hair a medium-sized pony tail and has brown eyes. Her smile determined that they'll train after their lunch. She is just eating her favorite food, Futomaki rolls without, shockingly, being sexually harassed.

The second girl had a long black hair with a lined bangs in her forehead and has kind blue eyes. She is the school representative, as she told the other girl the behave herself.

The third girl had a long blonde hair with a blue ribbon tied in both sides and has blue-greenish eyes. Her perverted smiles makes the girls think that she is the most indecent person that they have ever seen, but they get used to it. The only difference is that, her uniform is unbottoned, revealing her cleavage.

the forth girl had a sliver hair with two shurikens, with a style of a twintails in it. She also wears an eyepatch in the right side and has reddish-burgundy eyes. Her stoic, quiet, serious yet overprotective demeanor to the other girl.

the last girl had a short pink hair with three mini bowties in both sides and in front with a mini twintail style and has a blue eyes with a pink curved cross as an iris. Her innocent, yet careless attitude makes her friends smile.

They are just talking about their training regimen and felt that they do good, as usual. But before they are talking about it anymore , they saw a middle aged man walking towards them in a serious manner. He had a short, yet messy short hair, he has red eyes and is wearing a black suit. The man then told them something as an announcement. They stood up and bowed with respect.

 _"Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari. I have some news to tell you."_

 _"News? Please tell us Kiriya-sensei."_ The girl, whose name is Asuka is just excited, hoping that it be an another training to come. She is a second year student.

 _"What is it Kiriya-sensei?"_ The black haired girl, whose name is Ikaruga is now intrigued about this news. She is a third year student.

 _"A new 'technique'?"_ The blonde, whose name is Katsuragi is just looking at Asuka in a perverted manner, making the girl startled. Ikaruga just told her to behave for one, making the blonde to chuckle and scratches the back of her head and looks at their master. She is also a third year student.

 _"News?"_ The pink haired girl, whose name is Hibari is just tilted her head in an innocent manner, does not have any clues whatsoever. She is a first year student.

 _"I'm intrigued. Please do tell."_ The sliver haired girl, whose name is Yagyuu smiled as she is curious about this news and watching Hibari like a big sister, protecting her little sister. She is a first year student, yet her friends considered her a prodigy.

 _"We have guest that came all the America and they are school critics."_ The man named Kiriya announced to them that school critics from America will come to their school.

 _"School critics?!"_ Ikaruga's eyes widen as she knew that once the school has low recommendation, they will feel bad for themselves. She just looks at Katsuragi in a cold manner, making the blonde to frown that she didn't do anything...Yet.

 _"Americans? Are they cute?"_ Katsu grinned, indicating that once she has found a perfect one to sexually harass, she won't be really bored at all.

 _"If you are going to give the school a bad name and doing some perversion, making Hibari see. You won't see any light after the survey."_ Yagyuu just gives her a cold glare while protecting Hibari's innocent mind. She is also concerned about the outcome. Katsuragi just nervously chuckled and backs off a bit at an overprotective Yagyuu.

 _"Who are those school critics Kiriya-sensei? We promise to behave ourselves."_ Asuka pledge to their master and smiled. In the back of her mind, she knew Katsuragi won't behave like a decent girl.

 _"Hmmmm...I heard they came from Peach Creek and...They are boys."_ Kiriya said in a serious manner, hoping that they will behave well.

 _"Boys?! Are they cute or handsome? I need to boost up my regimen acts!"_ Katsuragi smiled with joy, for the first time, boys are going to their school and they are Americans. She looks at Asuka with a perverted manner and pounced her to grope her F cup breast, while they are now at the ground.

 _"Kyaaaaa! Katsu-nee!"_ Asuka shrieked as she is blushed at her seniors actions.

 _"Katsuragi-san! Stop this right now!"_ Ikaruga ordered with a dark aura surrounding her, making the perverted blonde to stand up and nervously smile at her.

 _"Thanks Ikaruga-san."_ Asuka stood up and smiled at her other, yet matured senior.

 _"No problem."_ She smiled.

 _"Boys? More playmates for Hibari!"_ Hibari shouts with joy, thinking that they can play with her in video games.

 _'Boys huh? Still, I must protect Hibari if someone will do something bad to her.'_ Yagyuu is now in a deep thought that she must protect the pink-haired girl against them, if they do something that might displease her.

 _"Now, I want you girls to act well. Now if you excuse me."_ After those words, a smoke bomb exploded in from of them, making the girls covered their nose and coughed.

They are now going to do, what they want to do. Asuka told them that they must act decent, so that they will have positive comments in their school, the teachers and students council.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo** **Academy entrance gate**_

2:00 Pm

The boys have finally arrived at the school in which they are amazed that its a prestigious and large school. They also saw the Hanzo Academy insignia above. It describes as a shuriken with frog legs and a logo that looks like an arrows feather. They went inside as Eddy then asked Edd if he still the paper with him. The beanie wearing boy told him that he still got the paper with him. Jonny eyes filled with glitters, as he saw a school that is bigger than their school back at home. Kevin grinned that his plan will work out. Ed thinks that the school can be filmed in a zombie movie, making Eddy facepalmed at the oafs actions. As they now going to the main, a voice is heard. The boys are thinking that Rolf is just mumbling about his "old-country", in which the farm boy told them that it ain't his voice. Jimmy thinks that this place is haunted, which Eddy told him that it's too ridiculous. The voice told them to follow to where the secret lane is and they did. After a few minutes, they are now a secret entrance in which Ed thinks that it's one of the movies that he is watching.

* * *

 ** _Hanzo Academy shinobi elite room_**

2:15 pm

The boys are now in the room in which the five girls are there and stood up. They are now blushing like hell, especially Jonny, who is looking at dark browned hair girl and is shaking, even holding with Plank for the first time. The blonde then inspects them all and doing her best sexually harassment to them, making the boys shocked and uncomfortable. She found all of them cute, but the short Ed boy is the best for her. They all looked beautiful in their uniforms. Ikaruga stood up like a professional and told them to come sit with them. In Eddy's case, he thinks he is in heaven. They they seated as they are all in a circular form. The black haired girl then asked.

 _"Are you guys the American school critics?"_

 _"Uh...Yes, well...We are."_ Edd stuttered as he is blushing furiously, due to her beautiful looks. He looks at her and introduces themselves. _"Names...Eddward...But...Uh, you can call me Double D, which the reason why the have two D's."_

 _"I am Ed."_ He said in a goofy manner, making Hibari giggled at his antics, as Yagyuu is not pleased at her friend's actions.

 _"I'm Eddy by the way."_ Eddy said in a normal tone of voice, making the sock wearing boy impressed at his actions. The blonde grinned and went near to him, which makes the short Ed boy uncomfortable and blushed, making some of the girls groaned, especially Ikaruga. She then introduces herself in a seductive manner.

 _"Ah. I see. My name is Katsuragi, but for you cutie, anything that you want."_

 _"How about bimbo, ya like that?!"_ Eddy said in an uncomfortable manner, making the blonde grinned in a perverted manner. She likes people who are hard to get, which Eddy thinks that he got bad luck. Her H cup is making Eddy catch a nosebleed for a while, but then he knew that she might sexually harass him, just like the Kankers did to them.

 _"Katsuragi-san, behave for once!"_ Ikaruga then ordered her to stop. She is just leaning her breast right in Eddy's right arm, making him almost faint. _"I'm so sorry about that Eddward-san, she is just like that as always. My name is Ikaruga, a third year and a student representative in Hanzo academy. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"Likewise Ikaruga-san."_ Edd accepts her handshake and let's it go, like a professional, while trying to keep his composure.

 _"J-J-J-J-J-J-Jonny...Nice...uh...to meet you."_ Jonny introduced himself way nervously than Eddy and stuttered, as Asuka giggled at him. He is blushing like hell, as he thinks that not even Plank can make him confident, shaking his buddy. Seems that Jonny is not himself. _'Plank, she's too beautiful! I can't even talk straight while being with you.'_

 _"Nice to meet you Jonny-san. I'm Asuka, second year student of Hanzo academy."_ She offers him a handshake, in which the nature-loving boy accepts and then catches a nosebleed and faints. Asuka then shrieked that he fainted. Edd told her that he is not really used to see such beautiful lady, making the girl blushed.

 _"I am Rolf, son of a shepherd."_ Rolf gloated and proud to be the shepherds son.

 _"Name's Kevin ladies."_ Kevin then goes for his showoff smile, making Eddy to snicker that the jock looks like an idiot.

 _"Uh...My name is Jimmy ladies."_ Jimmy said in an innocent manner, making Yagyuu wonder about this boy. Hibari told him that they will play, in which Jimmy accepts.

 _'Why is this Jimmy has the same vibe have as Hibari? Hmmmm...I just wanna know why.'_ The stoic girl then introduced them with a smile. _"Yagyuu."_

 _"I'm Hibari. Nice to meet you all."_ Hibari is just keeping her cheerful attitude. The boys then told the same thing, making Eddy and Kevin are uncomfortable on saying that in a ditsy manner.

After the introduction, they are now going to interview them about this school. Jonny, who is actually now caucious after a few minutes and is now talking to the granddaughter of the great Hanzo all about what are their like and dislikes, knowing each other. She even offer her special Futomaki rolls for Jonny, in which he accepts, but still feels uncomfortable and nervous. He even wanted to tell her that he also makes donuts. Edd and Ikaruga are like professional when talking to each other and asking about the school discipline, education, history and the like. Rolf and Kevin, like bros as they are talking to each other and then went to them. Kevin went in Jonny's and Rolf, in Jimmy's. And as for Eddy, he got dragged out by Katsuragi to go to a ramen house.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy garden (Rolf, Jimmy, Ed, Yagyuu and Hibari scenario)**_

3:00 pm

The three boys and the two girls are in the garden, thinking that it's picnic, according to Hibari. Rolf is sitting with Jimmy, Yagyuu is just in center of Jimmy, who is in the left side and Hibari, who is at the right side.

 _"I want Ed to act like a monster. Play like a monster Ed-chan!"_ Hibari requested, in which Rolf and Jimmy are scared like hell. Yagyuu is just observing the boys. This makes Ed having a big smile and accepts it immediately.

"MONSTER?! I WANT TO BE A MONSTER!" Ed shouted like a monster, making the stoic girl a bit surprised. But, she easily regains composure. He stood up and acts like one. Hibari is now clapping cheerfully, making Jimmy scared, and Rolf sweat drop.

 _'Rolf wonders why she who is pink like a cotton candy loves the bunt cake for brain Ed boy acting like a savage beast?'_ Rolf is now observing Ed, if he will go on the rampage like he was Edzilla. Yagyuu keeps a keen eye on Ed though.

 _"Hibari-chan, why make Ed play as a monster?"_ Jimmy asked her in a nervous yet being scared manner.

 _"Hibari is just want know if Ed-chan can act like a monster."_ Hibari smiled to Jimmy. Her curiosity gets into her though.

 _"Jimmy."_ Yagyuu called him. He nodded and they went his attention to her. _"I just want to know...What are your hobbies?"_

 _"Well Yagyuu-chan, I love playing with my dollies, playing with Sarah, baking, painting. I don't have any sports though."_ Jimmy explained about his hobbies.

 _'Seems that the only difference between Hibari and Jimmy-san is that, Hibari does sports activities while Jimmy does not. I knew he's a wimp, but I understand.'_ Yagyuu knew it, as she saw Jimmy's actions. _'I must know what's the reason, but now is not the time. Who is this 'Sarah'? Hmmm...That's none of my concern.'_

 _"Ed is Godzilla! Rwar!"_ Ed acts like Godzilla, but it turns out to be out of control as Yagyuu knew this case and jumps out in Jimmy and Hibari's side and faces him. She is now going to fight him, for she got no choice or Ed might destroy the garden. She holds a traditional red Japanese umbrella and is now being cautious. _'I heard of Eddward-san that he got an enormous strength and use that exaggerating imagination. Best to be on guard.'_

 _"Hibari. Take Rolf and Jimmy with you and get out of here!"_ She informed.

 _"Yagyuu-chan? Why?"_ Hibari is confused at her best friend and stood up, as she is carelessly didn't know that Ed might go on the rampage if he is acting like a monster. She is also worried for her.

 _"Don't ask! Just do it!"_ Yagyuu shouted, while dodging at the incoming of Ed's attacks. She then blushed a bit. _'She is concerned about me.'_

 _"Hai! Rolfu-chan, Jimmy-chan, let's play inside and tell the others what happend."_ Hibari then carelessly dragged the farm boy and the wimp, back inside to the room. She got Rolf's name a bit wrong though. Jimmy keeps on saying ouch and Rolf knew about it, leaving Yagyuu and Ed for a battle. She must stop him or he might get our of control.

They are now all alone, as she is now going to stop Ed at all cost, if he does not listen.

* * *

 _ **Asakusa ramen store (Eddy and Katsuragi scenario)**_

4:00 pm

Eddy groaned while sitting down as he sits down beside her and he thinks that they are eating slop. She actually dragged him out of school, unexpectedly. She is now eating her favorite food while Eddy is just looking at it and asked a bit rudely. He felt too uncomfortable with her, as he thinks that he might end up like the Kankers did to his buddies. The blonde's plan is actually is having him all herself.

 _"Is it curly slop? Bleh!"_

 _"This ain't slop cutie. This is the best food ever!"_ Katsuragi disagreed at Eddy's frowning as she drinks and eats the ramen very fast.

 _"Still...Why are you draggin' me out of school?"_ Eddy is just crossing his arms as he wants an answer from her.

Katsuragi's smile turned into a grin, making Eddy sweating and blushing like hell. She leans a bit on Eddy like a tease, making the short Ed boy nervous and almost starting to nose bleed, while he looks at her cleavage. Eddy groaned that they are in a public place, making her to stop and sits down.

 _"Well, I can have some 'time' with ya, you know? To know each other."_ She said in a seductive manner.

 _'She is creeping me out. We only barely know each other, geez. I hope she ain't worse than the Kankers.'_ He thought, hoping that Katsuragi is not worse than them, in perversion. _"So, this 'slop' is delicious?"_ He asked.

 _"Of course! Give it a try."_ She then leans him closer, while giving him another peek to her cleavage again. Eddy is now starting to have a nose bleed, as he then tried to push her away. To make things even worse for the Ed boy, he just groped a bit her breast making her grinned and moaned a bit, as she is pushed a bit after that.

 _"Ah! I didn't mean that."_ Eddy backs off and then eats the 'slop', whom he means it's ramen. Katsuragi is now smiling even more that she has found someone, whom to sexually harass with.

 _"You are so naughty Eddy-kun. I'll get back at cha at school."_ She blushed and grinned as she then finished her their bowl of ramen, while Eddy finally finished one. Eddy then finally admits that the 'slop' is delicious.

 _'Geez! Another Kanker-like attitude.'_ He sweat dropped and concludes that she might be an another Kanker in Japan.

After they paid up their order, Katsuragi just grabbed Eddy by the arm as they back to school. She promised him that they will go back, since his place is kinda bit far. They left the scene together, only for Eddy to scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! TOO FAST!" Eddy is now in deep thought, _'Why the heck does she call me cutie?! We are just strangers and I'm not her boyfriend!'_

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy garden (Ed vs Yagyuu: Imagination Overload)**_

4:15 Pm

Ed is now feeling that he is a monster and is now attacking the eyepatch girl as she just jumps, dodged and even blocked out of the way. She then used her umbrella to attack Ed, as the lump just blocks everything that Yagyuu got. She is shocked that she didn't expect that Ed can actually fight and he still acting like a monster. Now, he is acting like Lothar, thinking that everyone as monsters. He thinks that she is a humanoid Kraken as he attacks her, while she opens up her umbrella and thought. Her uniform is actually shredded a bit revealing that she is wearing black bra and panties. She is now panting, while Ed is still hyperactive.

 _'Damn! He is not a shinobi and yet he has such power? Guess I have no choice then.'_

She got something out, tucking in her breast, revealing to be a scroll. She then gives him a reminder, while telling him to stop.

 _"Listen here Ed-san, this is not you! Your over exaggerating imagination makes you act like this. We are not monsters! Hibari is only tell you to play like one, not being turned into -"_

Before she can finish her sentence, Ed just punched her in the stomach hard, now shredding her uniform leaving her undergarments only as she got crashed into the bushes, as she now bleeding a bit and also coughed blood for a while. Yagyuu then jumps out of the blue and shouts.

"YOU MIGHT BE A GUEST HERE, BUT I MUST STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR! **Shinobi Teshin!** "

"I MUST STOP YOU, GHOST MAIDEN OF THE CRUSED SHIP!" Ed shouted, as he does not know what he is doing.

Then a light has shine bright in her, as they have noticed that all of the people who have seen so far. Ed feels that she is the ghost of the cursed ship, making him grin that he'll fight her and having this "Lothar Justice" in him. After the light subsided, she is wearing a long sleeve brown jacket with a white undershirt, rd plaid skirt, calf-length socks and brown dress shoes. She also have a black mantle with triangle shaped trim, with two extending tails. She goes for the overhead smash and crashes as Ed is still on his feet, revealing to have a small crater. Yagyuu then jumps back telling him to come, he charges in making her smile a bit and thought, _'Gotcha. All according to plan.'_

 **"Secret Ninja Art: Mow Down Tentacles!"**

She then opens her umbrella by doing a backhand slash in the right hand, raising her right arm to the air and then reveals to be a large blue squid. Ed then is now determined that he must take her out. To his surprise, she is spinning like a ballerina with a bluish ice aura within her making Ed hit very hard to each attack. After she stopped spinning, Ed flew back a good feet making him someone to catch him. It was the boys, telling him to stop this madness. The girls are now there as well, making Hibari, the one to stop this fight and said, while looking at the boys, who are just stopping Ed from attacking Yagyuu. They are just holding Ed back, except for the brainiac Ed boy who is just looking at the girls. In this case, Eddy is holding Ed back, along with the others. Yagyuu then turned back into a normal form, while being her undergarments, blushed a bit, even she got that cold exterior. After all, she is looking at the boys and then goes back to her room.

 _"Hibari is sorry to all. It's her fault that Ed-chan act like this way. She didn't know."_

 _"It's ok Hibari-chan, Ed might think too over exaggerated if you're talking about monsters and the like. Next time, just be careful of your words."_ Edd bowed and smiled, indicating that he accepts her apology. After all, she is innocent and a curious type of girl.

 _"Hai! Thank you Double D-chan!"_ Hibari smiled.

Before anything else, the girls are now groaning that Katsuragi is not wearing her school uniform. She is now wearing her white nurse cosplay attire, if Eddy might get unconscious. They went back inside to the building. Eddy is now blushing like hell, because of the blonde's attire.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy shinobi elite room**_

5:00 Pm

They are now all in the room, as the boys are now almost in their back home. Eddy is now shaking and once again, he got nose bleed by Katsuragi's attire and faints, realizing that she is hot. The girls and even the boys are shocked, making the dragon kicker grinned as her plans to sexually harass Eddy has just begun. Ed and Edd are shocked as they are looking at Eddy, who got blood in his nose. While the other boys are now waiting for them to leave, as the girls having time to look and observe the boys once more.

 _"Oh no! Eddy is dead Double D! Speak to me Eddy! Eddy!"_ Ed shouted and he kneels down and wants to "save" him from "death". He then grabbed his shirt, raised him up and then wobbled him in which to no avail. He then puts him down to the ground in a careless manner, who is still unconscious.

 _"Oh my lord! He is nose bleeding! We need some first aid to help him."_ Edd said, while showing concert to the short boy, getting something right from his hat. Katsuragi then heard it, as the girls knew that this is not good. She is now grinning as she is at the back of Edd, who is now rubbing his nostrils with a use of a towel. She asked him in a perverted manner, then puts her right index finger in her lip, as she does a sexy pose.

 _"Double D-san, did you just say first aid?"_

Edd didn't respond to her as her voice, makes his nervous as hell. But, it won't be bad, according to him.

 _"I got it Double D! Mouth-to-mouth for Eddy!"_ Ed announced, as he gonna do a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, only for the blonde to kick him in the face and sends him flying for a bit, so that Rolf, Kevin and Jonny can catch him. He remembered that time during valentines day. Ed then laughed at the impact of the kick, as he almost got knocked out. Edd is actually blushing, thanks to her pose.

 _"Mouth-to-mouth? That's my specialty. May I?"_

 _"...Be my guest."_ Edd sighed, as he is already gaining composure and sweat dropped. She steps aside.

Katsuragi then kneels down to do an actual "mouth-to-mouth" for Eddy, only for the leader of the Eds wakes up and had his eyes widen as he then pushed her by force. Unlucky again, he only "pushed" her large breast, as she is blushing even more and smirked in a perverted way. He then stood up and grabbed his buddies, as he shouts. The boys then made to the exit.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the blonde is going to chase after Eddy for a "special" treatment, Ikaruga just pulled her back, while Asuka blocks in her way in order to stop her. Yagyuu sighed, while Hibari is just curious. Ikaruga then ordered.

 _"Katsuragi-san, the guy had enough sexual harassment from you. Stop it!"_ She is hugging her from behind, to restrain her from doing it.

 _"I have a good inspiration from Eddy-san. I need this for a moment!"_ Katsuragi smiled in a perverted manner, and elbows her in the stomach by force, and then pounced Asuka again, to fondle her breast. She is now having the first male victim in her sexual harassment category: Eddy.

 _"Katsu-nee! Aaaaaahhh!"_ She shrieked.

Ikaruga then went behind, to chop her from behind, by hitting her in the back of the neck, making Katsu unconscious and goes flat. Then, they think and talk about the boys. Asuka feels uncomfortable a bit when she is talking to Jonny, when he shows Plank to her, thinking that he is weird. But, she find him very kind though. She found Kevin a jerk, thanks for his mockery towards Eddy. Ikaruga, thinks that Edd is so mature and smiled that he ain't perverted, despite of his nickname. Yagyuu does not trust Ed for Hibari at all and might never trust him ever again, thanks to him acting a monster. She also wondered about the fluff boy on why he is innocent than all of the boys in outside appearance. She is know about his cunning acts. Her thought's about Rolf is somewhat weird, because he talks about the squids reminding it in the "old-country". Hibari, who is enjoying with Jimmy. Because they love playing and such, although she feels the same if Ed does not act like a monster.

Then they saw a map, in which Eddy dropped, because of an attempted sexual harassment by Katsuragi. Yagyuu then told them that they got potential as shinobi, thanks to the battle with Ed. Asuka then got the map, in which where the boys live. She then told them that they need to tell Kiriya-sensei to train with them. Seems that the boys lives will be changed. Ikaruga then got the map and keeps it, so that Katsuragi can't get it.

* * *

 _ **The Kankers**_ ** _scenario_**

6:30 Pm

Lee, May and Marie are is have no luck on finding Hikage or her allies at all. Lee then told them to just quit it, but Marie just gritting her teeth that they must not quit so that they can find their boyfriends. May also approved the blue-haired Kanker idea. Lee got herself outnumbered and grumbled. They are now still in the city to find some place to eat.

Meanwhile at the electric post, a feminine figure is just observing them and then said in a sinister manner.

 _"You three want to find the boys? You have potential to become shinobis. I'll tell you soon where the boys are."_

The figure then laughed and is now gone like the wind.

* * *

 _ **The boys scenario**_

9:00 Pm

The boys are having a good in Hanzo, except for Eddy, of course. They are just having fun, so that they wished that they will go back to that place again. Ed, whom he have bandages in some body parts during the fight with Yagyuu, because he got out of control though. He got a bit bruises in his face, thanks to Katsuragi kicking him. Now, they are now having their thoughts towards the Hanzo girls.

Ed think that Hibari acts like baby sister Sarah, but a more nicer and better than her. Edd thinks that Ikaruga is too matured and decent, but this makes him having a slight crush towards her, since he is not on a hurry. Eddy thinks that Katsuragi is a hotter version of a Japanese blonde Kanker, in which the boys are shocked. Jonny thinks too Asuka might be the one for him, but he is unsure, because she thinks that he is weird. He then wants to go, step-by-step. Rolf thinks that she-who-wears-the-eyepatch is too quite and is kinda weird, despite of her eating dried squid without hands. Jimmy thinks that Yagyuu acts like Sarah, but only with a better and nicer attitude. He got no clue why he reminder her for Hibari and he did really enjoy playing with her, thinking that they can be good friends, in fact best friends soon. Kevin is just enjoying that Eddy is antagonized by Katsuragi, making Asuka's impression towards him is not good, when they were at Hanzo.

They went all to their rooms, take a bath, wearing their sleeping attire, and sleeps.

Meanwhile at the rooftop of a neighborhood house, a tall male figure then looks at the house and said.

 _"Seems that you kids are destined to be shinobis huh? We will meet again soon."_

The figure laughed maniacally and left in a flash.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh, it seems those figures are making the boys lives in danger. Anyway, they have finally met the girls in Hanzo with a mix luck for Eddy though. The female figure won't appear until in the middle chapter. The male figure won't appear after almost ending chapter. The Kankers still have no luck, Nazz have a dream that the boys might be in critical danger in the later and Sarah is still desperate to find Jimmy. This is the introduction of Mirai, who is going to the mall and go to an electronic store, to work for her story and blog.**

 **Give me some of your feedback and tell me what you think. I accept criticisms though. Fave and/or follow it, if you like the story. I would appreciate it. Sorry for the long break. I'm sorry Ben, your request is denied. Yagyuu is so protective to her and he thinks that he is a monster making it into a fight, because of his sudden rampage. In this line on, I will make decisions in this story. Romance won't come...Yet. However, I'll still take request; if its an interesting idea that might give a "wow" impact to this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. Another chapter is now posted. In previous chapter, the boys have finally met the girls in Hanzo academy. Now, the girls in other schools are now going to train for themselves and wanted to find the "boys in America". The Kankers still having bad luck of finding Hikage or her allies, but Mirai is now going to use her expertise in the internet, computer usage, when she goes back to the cave and find some information of the cul-de-sac boys. In this chapter, the boys are now going to train as shinobi's, offered by the girls in Hanzo.**

 **Now to answer some reviews:**

 **Astute: Well, I would consider that. However, Jimmy would be in deep trouble since he had met Yomi, who hates the rich lifestyle and might cost his life, thanks to his attire. Let him train, alongside with the boys and I'll consider of them, fighting.**

 **Insane Dominator: It's your first time of reviewing my stories my friend. XD Well, thanks to Hibari's curiousity, Ed acts like a monster and he forced his imagination to fight Yagyuu. Good thing you loved Eddy and Katsuragi in the first-aid scene. XD**

 **someonestupED: Yes and No for that answer for now.**

 **I'm gonna add KevEdd fans most favorite OC's, Nat and Rave. Don't worry, I won't butcher their character, but I'll make them a legit bad ass in this crossover. I don't own them actually. They are owned by c2ndy2cid (Nat/Nathan) and Eyugho (Formerly Kirakurry) (Jonathan/Rave).**

 **Nat: 18 (Age. 4 months younger than Ed), Height: 5'7", Skin color: Normal white, Birthday: October 23, Blood type: A+, Favorite Food: None (He can eat any) , Hobbies: Transferring jobs, touching butts.**

 **Rave: 19 (Age. 2 months younger than Rolf), Height: 5'8", Skin color: Beige, Birthday: September 15, Blood type: O-, Favorite Food: Chocolate cake, Hobbies: Broadway arts, singing, dancing.**

 **Now then, let's continue the story.  
**

* * *

 _ **"Training Invitation"**_

 _ **The boys scenario**_

8:00 am

They are all asleep, as they have finally surveyed all schools that is recommended in the paper. They have witness the chaos that Ed put through the garden. Eddy thinks that there is an another Kanker in Japan, in which he got it right. They are all snoring, as Double D didn't realize that Asakusa, Kagurazaka is actually near for at least 20 or 30 minutes via train or transportation, thanks to Ed's antics that makes them went there for many hours. They all got up, groaning and preparing themselves for something. Ed is the one who got out first in his night attire, followed by Edd, Eddy, Jonny, Rolf, Kevin and Jimmy. They all go downstairs as they are now going to eat, as always. Rolf just told them that they will do their fair share and give contribution. The boys nodded, even Ed and Eddy agreed.

Meanwhile at the table, the boys are just chatting about their survey in those schools and the girls.

 _"Hey dork, how are ya and the blonde right there?"_ Kevin asked in a teasing manner.

 _"Shut up shovel head! You got it easy!"_ Eddy then blushed in embarrassment about the time when he got fainted and gritted his teeth while looking at the jock, as he remembered that time and even gives him the finger, making the jock snicker.

 _"Ooooohhhh...Plank says, Eddy is blushing."_ Jonny joined in teasing Eddy, while snickering as he looked at him.

 _"Jonny, let that piece of termite food to shut up or he is gonna visit in the lumber factory!"_ Eddy looked away at his friends (Except Kevin, of course), blushing heavily a bit, making Jonny to laugh nervously.

Jimmy is just silent, as he knew that Eddy felt embarrassed; who is actually looking down. His eyes widen when he saw Ed, looking beside him.

"IT WAS A YUCKY, MUSHY, ICKY SCENE EDDY!" Ed shouted and grabbed him by the shoulder, making the short Ed-boy pissed as he is being grabbed.

 _"Let go of me stupid! I swear that I'll train so hard soon, making that blonde bimbo to stay away from me!"_ Eddy vowed, after he whacked Ed's grip as he didn't know that they will train as shinobis soon, making him think that it's random. _'Man, that Katsu chick reminds me of a Kanker.'_ He thought.

 _"Why do you hate she who is so clingy like the weeds in the soil, big and loud mouth Ed-boy?"_ Rolf asked, while cooking their breakfast. He overheard their conversation.

 _"If you we're in my shoes Rolfy boy, you would understand."_ Eddy groaned and headbutts in the table, making the boys sweat drop; except for Ed of course. Rolf just shrugged and continues what he is doing.

 _"Do it again Eddy!"_ Ed laughed and wanted the Ed boy to do it again. Eddy raised his head up and gives Ed a dark look and wanted to punch the lights out of him.

Before he can do that, Edd and Rolf have now prepared the food and they are now going to to have breakfast, as they put their food in the table as always. They all went to their seats, as they are prepared. Ed is in the center, with Eddy is on the left side of Ed and Edd is on the right side. Jonny is in Edd's side, Jimmy is with Jonny's side. Rolf is in Eddy's side, while Kevin is with Rolf's. Before they can start to chow down, they heard a door knocking in which they are confused that there is someone visiting in their house. Edd just told them to eat, as he got out in his seat and went to the door. He opens the door and he can't believe in his own eyes; It's the girls in Hanzo, whom they surveyed yesterday.

 _"Good morning Eddward-san."_ Ikaruga greeted him with a smile, in which making the Ed boy sweat and blushed as he goes for a cheesy smile. He saw Asuka, Katsuragi, Yagyuu and Hibari with her at the background.

 _"Oh...Hi...Ikaruga-san."_ Edd said, who is now nervous as hell.

Eddy's eyes widen when Ikaruga know their place, in which he didn't know that she got his map. He hides under the table, to avoid being seen by Katsuragi. Jonny tries to go for a deep breath, while eating.

 _"I belch you good day ladies."_ Ed turned his attention towards the girls, in which they waved at the boys, although they didn't see Eddy. Edd told the girls to come inside and having a seat in their sofa, in which they are shocked because its big. Ed then continued eating, along with the boys. After many minutes, they have finished eating and Rolf just gets their plates and he'll just wash them. The boys, with the exemption of Eddy went to the sofa and sits with the girls.

 _"So, how did you girls find us here?"_ Edd asked, while trying to keep his composure and told the boys to do the same thing. Jonny is trying his full best, while holding his buddy Plank.

 _"Hmmm...Eddy-san dropped the map when he was almost being sexually harassed by Katsuragi-san."_ Ikaruga said and darts her eyes to the blonde, who is raising her hands up. Edd's eyes widen about that news, but its understandable since he will do the same thing if he is going to be sexually harassed.

 _"Hey! Don't blame me if Eddy-kun is kinda handsome and cute."_ Katsuragi frowned at her fellow classmate and crossed her arms, with a hidden grin; because of the thought of Eddy. Ikaruga just face palmed at her statement and sighed.

 _"I was wondering...Why do you have a butter toast label in your mailbox?"_ Yagyuu asked while looking at Jimmy, who is somehow in mix reactions: Scared, nervous, blushing. He can't answer her, while looking down the floor. She did noticed about their mailbox and looks at the butter toast label, when they are going to visit in their house.

 _"Because butter toast is life!"_ Ed shouted with a statement, making all four girls sweat drop except for Hibari, in which she wonders with full curiosity and just tilts her head. Yagyuu just gives him a dark look, for what happening yesterday. But since its the boy's house, she just keeps her cool and respects their property.

Under the table, Eddy is trying to conceal himself to avoid an another sexual harassment from the blonde. He crawled and even trying to avoid them at all cost with the use of the sofa. He raised his right hand up to order Ed that he is not there, making Katsuragi see the hand and raised her eyebrow, with a perverted grin. Ed then wanted to tell her, but it's too late. She gets up and grabs the hand and raised it up, who reveals to be Eddy.

 _'I'm screwed.'_ He thought while smiling nervously and sweating as he is looking at her.

 _"Ahhhhh...So that's why he is hiding. Hey cutie."_ She winks at the short Ed boy and drops him down, in order to sit down with her. He looks at Ikaruga, who seems to be sighing at his situation.

 _"Is she always acting like this?"_ He asked with a sweat drop, who is now sitting beside Katsuragi.

 _"Yep."_ Ikaruga shrugged and looks at Edd, while they are just talking about books.

Yagyuu just used her hands to cover Hibari's eyes, in order for her not to see the inappropriate scene.

 _"What the heck was that for?! What do you even want from me?!"_ Eddy is no longer scared and snarled like a dog, while glaring at her; demanding her for an answer.

 _"Oh. You wanna know? Asuka, tell him."_ Katsu then turns her attention to Asuka and just gives her a perverted look, making the brown haired girl shocked and her eyes widen.

 _"Ok. The reason that we come here is that, we want you to become shinobi's and train with us."_ Asuka explained, in which they, the boys are shocked. In this case, Rolf is also there because he had finished his job.

 _"A shinobi? Really?!...Holy cow Plank, we are going to become ninjas!"_ Jonny exclaimed with excitement and holds his buddy tight, who is no longer nervous because of that statement.

 _"That's right Jonny-san. We told Kiriya-sensei to help you guys. At first he declined the offer, but since that we, the girls in Hanzo are the ones responsible in our actions if there is something gonna happen to you; we will take the consequence of our actions. After that, he finally gives in and is also willing to help as well. Uh, we rather to be called shinobi, just the saying."_ Asuka smiled and corrected him, guaranteed that they are willing to help them. Though she sweat drops when she saw Plank.

Jonny is just happy about it, Jimmy is now giving the chance to redeem himself and no longer having that wimp retribution. Ed's fantasies have come true, to become the hidden butter toast ninja. Eddy is now having that chance to spar with Katsuragi, ones he can par her by skill and grinned at that plan; so that, she'll leave him alone. Kevin thinks that it's cool and within his mind, he'll use that advantage to beat the dorks up; especially the Eds. Rolf is just curious about this 'shinobi' thing and just put his two fingers at his chin. And as for Edd, he may not like it because of what he know; ninjas or shinobis are having rigid traning. But, this might be giving him a chance to get finally physically fit.

 _"Who is this Kiriya-sensei that you girls are talking about?"_ Edd asked and intrigued.

 _"He is our teacher and taught us to be shinobi's. He is a legend in his own way."_ Asuka smiled and looked at the boys, who are actually excited about this 'shinobi' training.

 _"However...He is very strict and wants to give his students their full potential to become a full-fledged shinobi."_ Yagyuu chimed in with her stoic expression and just keeps Hibari close to her. Eddy doesn't like the sound of it, as he had a hard time about strict people. He had Edd already in which he thinks that he is like a mother. How much more if its an another person?

 _"Hibari can now have more playmates to hang out with."_ The ditsy girl smiled that maybe, the boys can be her playmates. Yagyuu is just telling her that, she must not trust them fully, especially Ed and Eddy. The pink-haired girl just frowned and telling her that she is no longer a kid. Yep, Yagyuu is extremely protective to her.

 _'What do you say Eddward-san? Will you boys accept the offer?"_ Ikaruga asked.

 _"Well...Uh...Yes..."_ Edd is sweating profusely and is now showing his timidness, making the black haired girl giggled. Eddy groaned at the head and sock Ed boy's answer, as he thinks that it might not end well.

 _"Then, It's all settled! Be fresh boys...Especially you."_ Katsuragi informed and gives Eddy a perverted smile, hoping that the Ed boy will do it. Eddy is just glaring at her and then left, to go his room and refresh himself. In this case, they all got up.

 _"Take note...Kiriya-sensei hates people who are late for practice. Do you best to wake up early."_ Yagyuu reminded them about discipline and time management, as the boys left the scene, with uncomfortable looks leaving the Hanzo girls by themselves. Edd wanted to give them hospitality and offer them some snacks, but Asuka just told him that they are just in a hurry and wanted the boys to come with them. Ikaruga then wanted to give him a promise that it's gonna be a secret that they are shinobis, in which the boy nodded in understanding and left.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere at the cave**_

8:15 am

A man who is now in his room, still sleeping like a lazy bum that he is. He is lying down, until someone tries to wake him up.

 _"Uhhh...Not now...Few more minutes."_ He is just turning himself to the other side. The woman is now gritting her teeth and goes for her usual doing. She kneels down and grins.

"HEY LAZY ASS, WAKE UP!" She shouted right in front of his ear, making the man jumped right out of his bed as he sits down.

 _"Gah! What the hell?! What did you that for, hot-headed bitch?!"_ He glared at her with a sea green eyes, in which she did the same thing with her blue green eyes.

The man got a green hair like Hikage's, but with a hairstyle like Gary from Pokemon. He is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and gray boxers. This man is known as Nathan. His body built is lean, because he is also sporty like Kevin. He was once a former 3rd year Hebijo Student.

 _"Nathan. You got a job to do remember? Earn money so that, you'll have a contribution here."_ The woman reminded him, as she stood up and crossed her arms.

 _"I know that Homura-san. I got a schedule in my wall about my transferring of jobs."_ Nat scratches his head, in which the former 2nd year Hebijo student is not pleased as she looks at the time schedule of Nat. The woman is now known as Homura.

She is got a tanned skin, with a long dark brown hair tied us as a ponytail with a white ribbon; the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. She is wearing a white shirt with a Japanese symbols which means, "Crimson". She is wearing blue jeans, white socks and black running shoes.

 _"Transferring of jobs?! Are you an idiot or something? You've gotta choose one!"_ She frowned, because of his habits. But she sighed, as she realized that Haruka told her about him, during the times when they we're at Hebijo.

 _"*Sighs* All right dumbass. You better get hurry or you're gonna get fired by your boss."_ Homura just shrugged and left him. When he looked at the clock, his eyes widen as he is going to become a swimming instructor for a few hours, according to him and jump out in his bed.

After five minutes, he saw a man, who is using his laptop in which he didn't know, he writing for something. He got a short light brown hair, in which they might think that he looks like a girl and he also has brown eyes. He is wearing a gray sweater with a white undershirt, black formal pants, white leg socks and black shoes. His love of arts makes him think that he is a homosexual. He is like Mirai, who loves to do blogging in his gray Sony laptop. This man is almost graduating at Hebijo in which he was a senior.

 _"Hey Rave. What the heck are you doing?"_ Nat asked. He is now wearing a blue Hawaiian polo, green shorts and slippers, while carrying a gym bag with him.

 _"Can't you see I'm typing here Nat?...Don't disturb me."_ The man named Rave or Jonathan said in annoyance, while typing and he didn't bother looking at jock. He is also drinking coffee after he types.

 _'_ _Gotta make my script good in this next Broadway act.'_ He is thinking, while typing. He wanted the script to be a success.

Little did he know, a woman is now sitting with the artistic Rave, in which he is shaking and blushing. She has a short brown bobbed hair with a large pink bow tie and she had green eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve yellow sweater revealing her hips, pink knee-length skirt with a blue-leather belt around her waist, black leggings and pink dress shoes. This is Haruka, once a classmate of Nathan and Hikage, as they are once 3rd year students in Hebijo.

 _"What's your work there in writing, Jonathan-chan?"_ She asked in a teasing manner.

 _"Ha-ha-Haruka-san. You're done with your chemical test things or something?"_ Rave is now nervous on what she will do to him, as he didn't bother to answer her question. Nat is now groaning and left to go to work, leaving the artistic man alone, since Mirai didn't care and only do her blogging stuff and even finding about the information about the boys of the cul-de-sac.

 _"Oh. It's all good, as I'm formulating a tango drink. Wanna be my test subject, since Hikage-chan won't do it. Is that ok, Jonathan-chan?"_ Haruka asked, as she licked her lips and hoping that Rave is going to be the test subject. She knew that Hikage will also disagree about it. He ultimately disagreed at her antics, closing his laptop and finally stood up and left the scene to work at Rokku Entertainment District, as a storyboard writer because of his talents of art. Haruka didn't try to convince him, because she knew that he got that secret anger within him.

 _'I'll give you a surprise when you get back home, Jonathan-chan.'_ She thought and left then scene, to go back into her lab. At the computer, Mirai is now writing a story with her user name, "Futsore". She is now going to try to crack up Edd's security and the boy's information in a social media site. As for Yomi and Hikage, they are in the shopping district to buy her favorite bean sprouts and the food that the group needed.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy elite shinobi classroom**_

8:30 Am

The boys are now wearing in their usual original attires when they were at Peach Creek, because they don't have uniforms yet. Asuka is sitting beside Jonny, Ikaruga is sitting with Edd, Katsuragi is obviously sitting with Eddy; who is now groaning and puts his head in the table, while using his arms as a pillow. Yagyuu is sitting beside with Rolf, because she does not trust Ed to sit with Hibari and told Jimmy that he'll sit with her in which he nodded. Kevin is now sitting with Ed, in which it might not get along because of Ed's stupidity and Kevin calling him a dork. Before Kevin is now going to shout that he is sitting with a dork, a smoke bomb explodes out of nowhere, making everyone in the room coughing, while covering their nose. As the smoke is clear, Kiriya appeared in front of them, making the boys eyes widen.

 _"How did he get in this classroom so fast, Ikaruga-san?"_ Edd asked, while scratching his beanie.

 _"Well...That's Kiriya-sensei's habit."_ Ikaruga sighed, while looking at their teacher with a smile. Katsuragi just poked Eddy's head, in which makes the Ed boy irritated and got up as he is now looking at his teacher; who seems to be unimpressed by the short boy.

 _"Good morning. Seems that we have new students and all of them are boys."_ Kiriya looks at the boys in an observant manner.

 _"Won't you boys mind to introduce yourselves?"_ He asked, as the middle aged white haired man is just giving the way for the boys. The boys in their designated seats stood up, as Eddy felt the relief within him. Then, they introduced themselves to their new teacher and the girls once again; who will soon to be their private tutors.

Kiriya then asked the girls whom they want to tutor with, for academic purposes and basic shinobi training.

 _"I'll train Jonny-san, Kiriya-sensei."_ Asuka raised her right hand in the air, in which she stood up. Jonny's face redden that he never expects a beautiful shinobi will train him and even helps his confidence.

 _'Oh. Plank. I don't know what to do.'_ He thought while sweating profusely and has that cheesy smile.

 _"I'll go for Eddward-san and Kevin-san, so that he'll discipline himself. I won't mind Kiriya-sensei."_ Ikaruga stated and smiled that she'll make Edd to become physically fit; and also Kevin, who will no longer to become a jock in which it's a challenge for her.

 _"Kiriya-sensei, I would love to 'train' with Eddy-kun."_ Katsuragi said in a perverted manner, making Eddy wished that it's gonna be someone else to do it except this blonde. _'Why me?'_ Eddy thought and groaned. Kiriya just sighed at the third year student and moves on.

 _"I'll help and train Jimmy and Rolf, Kiriya-sensei. Jimmy, so that he'll be tough and he won't be a wimp. Rolf, to know more about his old-country antics."_ Yagyuu smiled a bit at Jimmy, because of that innocent character that he had, unless if there is something that will emotionally hurt him and Jimmy reminding her of Sarah, but with a better attitude. She got no problems with Rolf though. Kiriya told Hibari that, she can't train these boys because of her ditsy act, making the pink-haired girl pout. But, she realize that she is somewhat, dependent to Yagyuu.

 _'Rolf is going to be trained by she who wears eye patch, yes? It will be good.'_ Rolf thought about her statement.

 _"...She reminds me of Sarah...I hope this will be better."_ Jimmy thought.

 _"I've heard about you fighting against Yagyuu, Ed. You did a good job though, even if you're not a shinobi. I'll train you and will put my patience to the limit."_ Kiriya said, who seems to be impressed by that story and is now going to train him; to become a straighten up shinobi.

 _"You are no doctor though, because you have no patients."_ Ed got the shinobi teacher's idea wrong, making Kiriya, the boys and the girls sighed because of his stupidity. With the exemption of Katsuragi and Eddy, the duo laughed and pointed at the lump in which the both of them are being scolded by the duo of Ikaruga and Edd; making the both of them groaned and behaved themselves, although the leader of the Eds is uncomfortable with his seatmate himself. Kiriya then told the girls to go back to the basics so that the boys can catch up, in which they nodded. A smoke bomb has exploded, indicating that the boys' new teacher had disappeared and left some scrolls and basic shinobi weapons to train them, before they can use their actual weapon.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere at the mountain/bamboo and waterfall forest area, Hanzo training grounds**_

9:00 am

The boys and their new tutors are now in the Hanzo's training grounds in which the boys are shown. They tour guide them by showing them the target practice just like in archery, in which they can perfect the usage of shuriken, kunai, senbon needles, throwing knives. Then, they showed them the waterfalls in which meditation is very useful and such. They showed them some training dummies in which they can practice their attacks, strokes, strikes and the like.

 _'Dummies huh? I can imagine the dorks in it's place.'_ Kevin thought and wanted to hit those wooden dummies, with the Eds in his imagination.

 _'Shovelchin can be the dummy.'_ Eddy grinned at the thought of the wooden dummies.

After their little tour guide about their training, the girls even told them that they can spar with each other to point out each other's weakness. Eddy loved that idea and wanted to challenge his 'tutor' a fight, in which Katsu just shrugged and snickered, in which the girls are now sitting in a large boulder; groaning at the third year blonde because of her battle loving antics.

 _"You haven't even learn the basics yet. Are ya sure dwarf?"_ She taunted, in which he didn't know that she is a battle driven girl. Eddy is now getting really mad by calling him a dwarf, in which she is the reason why he remembered the Kankers because of her perverted acts. Edd told the lovable oaf to restrain him, because Katsuragi is just provoking the short Ed boy. Ed is just holding him back, making the boys sighed. Kevin is now excited about this fight.

 _"Don't hold him off ya big lump. If he wants to fight, he got it."_ She got up, looking at him afar and is now ready to fight, making the Ed boy grinned and Ed released his grip and Eddy is now facing his 'new' rival. Katsuragi is cracking her knuckles and licked her lips. As she wants to teach him a lesson so bad, she still likes him, according to her.

 _"Alright cutie. You strike first and give me you're best shot."_ She is just stretching herself, facing the Ed boy and still keeps her teasing self; if it's Eddy. Then, the two 'rivals' are now starting to spar against each other.

Eddy blushed a bit and hates being teased as he rushed in to attack the blonde and goes for a punch, only for her to dodge his attack as if its nothing. The girls are now realizing about Eddy's attitude that he shows pride of his height, cynical, loud-mouthed, ill-tempered, and is determined to win. Eddy is now getting annoyed that he wants to hit her, just for once. His stamina is getting lower, because of his laziness. He turns and goes for a right hook, only for the blonde to duck and goes of a spinning left side kick as Eddy got hit and he vomits in saliva because of the impact and got blown away. He got crashed in a large boulder with cracks and Eddy falls down to ground.

 _"Smooth move, dork!"_ Kevin sneered and laughed at Eddy's mischief, only to get a scowl from the Hanzo girls, especially the blonde. He just chuckled silently after that scowl.

 _"Rolf has seen chickens who clucks faster than speed-beater Ed-boy here."_ Rolf observes the short Ed boy, who is still down because of that impact of a kick. Ed and Edd are now nervous on what exactly really happen to the Ed boy. Jimmy thinks that it's too harsh for his scenario and covered his eyes.

The two Eds went to the short Ed boy's aid, as they told Katsuragi to stop, in which she yawned and waiting for Eddy to get up. Because of her kick, he can't get up for now as he is gasping for air. They helped Eddy to get up in his feet as Eddy is now holding his solar plexus with stars in his head still, feel dizzy. Then, they returned to their post, as they joined in with the boys. Yep, there are consequences if someone is going to disobey their senior/teacher.

 _"Um, Eddy? Are you alright?"_ Edd is now showing concern to the Ed boy, because of his pride and is still wobbly.

 _"Look at the stars, Double D? Aw, twinkle, twinkle."_ Ed chuckled and pointing to where Eddy is standing right now, who is still seeing stars.

 _"Well...You've just landed in the rock n roll express train."_ Eddy said in a silly manner, while walking like a drunk. Jonny comments Katsuragi's kicking power that it's made of a thousand lumbers in which Kevin snickers by saying timber. The Hanzo girls groaned at Eddy's condition, especially Asuka and Ikaruga. The leader of the Hanzo girls told her comrade that she should take it easy and Yagyuu just comments that it's sucks to be him, as she is crossing her arms and observes the fight. Eddy is now holding his head, as his vision is no longer blurry and is now having a normal composure.

 _"Owwwww...My aching...Hey wait,_ I AIN'T DONE YET!" He points at the dragon kicker, in which she shrugs because of his stubborn nature and grinned because, this might warm her up.

He rushed in to attack her with his barrage of punches, only for her to dodge and block. Eddy's eyes widen, as she goes for a thrust kick in the gut, making the Ed boy to block her attack. He winced in pain, as he steps back, makes him think that she is no ordinary person. Katsu is now giving him a signal that he'll attack her once more. He grinned as he jumped in and goes for a kick, only to get a right spinning roundhouse kick square to the face, making him spinning like a baseball in the air and crashed to the boulder again, front first and falls down to the ground, with stars in his vision.

"HOME RUN!" Ed shouted while raising his hands in the air and Hibari did the same thing in an innocent manner because she thinks Katsuragi is playing baseball with Eddy, only for Edd to tell her that they are not playing baseball and groaned. Yagyuu sighed at Ed's stupidity, but in the deeper thoughts of her mind; she still does not trust Ed and Eddy. The girls did sweat drop though after the innocent girl joined with Ed's antics. Kevin laughed at Ed's stupidity and Eddy's defeat.

 _"Okay...I'm hurt now."_ Eddy muttered in defeat, as he realized that Katsuragi's kick is too much for him to handle and is now in a semi-conscious form. The girls are alarmed on what will happen to Eddy, but Double D just told them that they have been more pain when they were back at Peach Creek, making the girls sighed.

 _"Wow. He got a large mouth right there. I don't want to fight him because he is cute, but he wants a fight. So, I give him one."_ The blonde shrugged and went to her shinobi comrades. They scolded her to take it easy because he is not a shinobi yet. But she is just told them that he wants a real fight, making the girls sighed due to Eddy's stubborn nature.

Eddy is now trying to stand up, only for Jonny to step in and told him that enough is enough, while holding him back.

 _"Don't blame me...Blondie did it!"_ Eddy shouts weakly and points at the blonde, only for her to shrug and told him that he is the one who wants to fight. The hotshot Ed boy is not satisfied of her answers and still wanted to fight. Edd then holds him back and Ed finally steps in.

 _"Ed will hold the stop sign to stop her tracks!"_ Ed accidentally elbowed the Ed boy in the gut, making him in pain and is now unconscious. Katsuragi just laughed at Ed's blunder, only for her to get scolded by Ikaruga. She grinned and gropes her breast from behind, even if the the boys are there. The girl blushed hard and gasped, because their new students are there, watching with mixed reactions.

"GOOD LORD MAN! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT FOR ONCE KATSU-SAN!" Edd exclaimed as he pull down his hat covering his eyes, with a blush in his face. In this case, he didn't hold Eddy.

 _"Woah."_ Kevin muttered.

 _"It's too much for Rolf's vision!"_ Rolf covered his eyes due to her indecent acts. Jimmy covered his eyes.

"YUCK! MUSHY!" Ed shouts with disgust, echoing the place, making the blonde to stop at what she is doing and is now looking at Ed.

After those words, Ed then throws Eddy into the boulder again; making Edd groaned, already letting go of the grip and so does Jonny.

After everything else, Asuka then told the girls that they to go to their respective students as she is going to Jonny; who is actually blushing insanely as he stood up and they are going somewhere that they can't be disturbed. **(A/N: No! It's a not a lemon scene (If some pervs are thinking right now), but a tutorial scene about elements and personality matches)**

 _'I'm so nervous Plank. What to do? What to do? What to do?'_ He thought, as him and the granddaughter of Hanzo are going in a near cliff, to have a lesson about the shinobi, their philosophy, history, motto, elements and more.

The girls nodded and followed, making Katsuragi went to where Eddy crashed and carried the short Ed boy via piggyback ride because of her kick.

 _'Whoops! My kick is getting powerful. Sorry about that cutie. I Should have been more careful.'_ She chuckled at that thought.

 _'It's your fault that I felt that Ed is whacking me with a house with your kick.'_ He maybe semi-conscious, but he felt a bit grateful that she carried him. He grunted because of her thought, _'I told ya, stop calling me that! Sheesh!'_

Ed is now waiting for his actual teacher, so that he can go for a 'strict' tutorial. Kiriya appeared out of nowhere in the trees and he will try to straighten the lump up.

* * *

 _ **Rox Department Store, Asakusa (Nazz and Sarah Scene)**_

10:00 am

Sarah and Nazz are now in the department and went to the ladies section, as the lovable blonde of Peach Creek is buying some perfumes. Seems that Nazz loves to do shopping, making Sarah wanted to apply at what she is doing. They are now in the bags section in which her and Shiki are talking about, when Nazz is having a party somewhere in Tokyo. Nazz is now in a Louis Vuitton section, as her eyes sparkled that she wanted to buy it. Although she can't waste her money because she got a mission to do.

 _"Nazz, our purpose here is just shopping? What about Jimmy?!"_ Sarah asking, who is now impatient and is getting frustrate because of what Nazz did right now.

 _"Dude. Calm down. I have connections with my friend Shiki. So, we must wait for her news."_ Nazz then gives Sarah a dark look, making the brat shiver a bit; because the girl does not do that. Nazz keeps her happy self that she might have the news that Shiki can tell.

Afar, they saw Shiki, who is now happy that a sale is now happening right now. She is now pick some bags that has discounts. Good thing that Yumi is just giving them breaks, because of their training efforts in which the party lover would usually want to escape/skip practice alongside with Minori. Nazz then when to her direction, alongside with Sarah; who is now intrigued that finally, she have met Nazz's newest friend.

 _"Hey girl!"_ Nazz called and waved her hand and went to the direction where the girl is standing, as Shiki saw her friend and greeted her. They are in the bags category, as she saw that pink bag in which it has sixty percent, making the girl smile.

 _"This is that Shiki-girl you're talking about Nazz? She acts like you."_ Sarah just crossed her arms, unimpressed. Nazz just gives her a scowl though, as Sarah is still not affected. Shiki is just chuckling that Sarah acts like a little kid, according to her; to which Nazz approves.

 _"Nazz, this is Sarah-chin you're talking about? Talk about a ten year old."_ Shiki impassively insulting Sarah, making her angry and wants to beat the crap out of this preppy girl. No one insults Sarah, but only Sarah insults any person that she wants. Nazz then stops her from fighting Shiki. Little did she know, her friend is actually a shinobi.

 _"Sarah. Please, don't embarrass me in front of the public like the last time."_ Nazz sighed, while prying Sarah off from fighting Shiki. Shiki just shrugged that, she never expect the brat to act this childish. Sarah then stops from being her bratty self, in which she turns back and crossed her arms as she indicates that she does not like her; after that insult. Nazz then looks at Shiki, while scratching in the back of her head.

 _"I'm sorry about that Shiki. Sarah does not want to make fun of."_ Nazz chuckled and apologized about the brat's behavior.

 _"It's ok Nazz. Say, how about you and Sarah-chin will have lunch with me?"_ Shiki offered her and Sarah a lunch invitation. Nazz is now puzzled about that question and just told her that they'll decline, in which Sarah is gritting her teeth and just looks at her, dead in the eye, making the Gessen elite startled for a bit and then sweat dropped. The lovable girl in Peach Creek sighed and gives up, as she agreed about the offer, making Shiki smile.

 _'_ _Don't worry Nazz, those secrets won't be spilled, like an honest good shinobi.'_ That indicates her thought, when see saw Nazz, who has that uncomfortable look in her face.

 _'It's really rare for her to come out in the morning, due to the fact that she loves midnight walks...She ain't no vampire, she is still a human being. What am I thinking?'_ Nazz thought and just shook her head about the thought that Shiki is a vampire. Making the latter, sweat drop.

After that, they are just bonding with each other after the girl bought her new bag and they are now hanging out like friends; although Nazz and Shiki are hiding from Sarah about the whereabouts of Jimmy.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy shinobi elite room**_

12:00 nn

After their basic training, the boys and the girls have now going to have lunch today. Ed felt shaking and somehow, due to Kiriya's strict basic training. Edd and Kevin, somehow learned about the studies of being a shinobi with Ikaruga, who had a hard time with Kevin. Jonny is now groggy of his training due to his nervousness of Asuka's beauty, making the loner of Peach Creek faint at least three times. Jimmy and Rolf did enjoy studying with Yagyuu, though Hibari is always there for her; Jimmy did learn the most and so does Rolf. Eddy, who had bandages in his upper body, gritted his teeth due the pain he had been through. Katsuragi thinks of something better for the Ed boy, only for Eddy to think that personal space does not exist in her dictionary. They are all sitting down together. They are all chatting about their training and the boys explained about what they learned. After everything else, Eddy is still wincing in pain though.

 _"Aw. Come on Eddy, I didn't mean to go hard on ya. You are the one who asked for it."_ Katsuragi nervously chuckled while holding a glass of tea, as Eddy faced her with a dark look.

"OH YEAH! HOW ABOUT "YOU", HAVING BANDAGES OF THE UPPER BODY, BECAUSE SOMEONE IS TOO EXCITED TO BATTLE?!" Eddy yelled and is now winced in pain, holding his ribs in both side.

 _"Rolf is wondrous of the no-neck Ed-boy's potential when he fought she who kicks like Rolf's tractor, yes?"_ Rolf felt intrigued about the moment.

 _"We are in an anime environment, Rolf."_ Edd informed and also breaks the forth wall. Rolf really does not know that their looks have changed into anime and Eddy already has a neck and Ed has a chin. He seems to be enjoying with Ikaruga's company.

 _"Keep dreamin' Rolf. You have seen dorky is being turned into a kicking bag by this Katsu chick. Potential my ass."_ Kevin said in a disrespectful manner, making the black haired girl, elbowed him in the ribs hard, making Kevin winced in pain a bit.

 _"Belly hungry."_ Ed whined, as then heard a roar of his stomach in which the girls are alarmed, thinking that it's the enemy. Edd just told them to calm down, and informed that it's just Ed's belly, in which most of them sweat dropped.

 _"You mean like this soccer that Rolf heard?"_ Rolf asked.

 _"Yeah, somehow. Good one Katsu chick! You did make dorky a beach ball."_ Kevin snickered at Eddy's pain, only for the blonde to throw something at him in a blinding speed and the jock got hit, making him fall down to the ground. Ikaruga just told him that, he deserve it in which Edd nods in agreement. Ed just shouts and acts like a doorbell, making Eddy and Katsuragi laughed, although Eddy felt the pain in his sides.

 _"Are you still hurt? Do you want me to make you 'feel better'?"_ Eddy does not like the sound of it, as he thinks that it's going to be one of Katsu's sexual harassment gimmicks and tries to put her large breast in the Ed boy's face. Eddy then backs off a bit, and smiled nervously telling her that it's alright. He groaned after that.

 _'Gee. Now I realized that my 'tutor' is just a Kanker replacement.'_ He thought and sighed.

Jonny just lied down, thinking that if this keeps continuing on and on, he might not last for at least five minutes in the field; even if he is Captain Melonhead. Asuka then stood up and told them that she got two boxes of Futomaki Rolls. One for the boys and one for them. After she got the boy, Ed stood up drooling, while looking at the food, making almost everyone cringed and is now going to pounce her.

"ED-SAN! SLOW DOWN! AHHHHHH!" She screamed and jumps out of the way, making the lump crashed to the floor.

 _"Geez Ed-san. You can eat those Futomaki rolls, but please don't hog it."_ Asuka groaned, as she landed to her feet and sweat dropped.

 _'Seems that he is not really a bad person for making friends with Hibari. But still, I must keep an eye on him.'_ Yagyuu thought and just looks at the unlucky Ed. She just smiled that Hibari did enjoy with Jimmy. Although she must not let that emotion get into her. Rolf is now looking at her though.

 _"What goes to the mind of she who is silent than Rolf's mountain area home?"_ Rolf asked, as he is curious on what is inside of the stoic girl's head.

 _"Nothing...I'm just think too much."_ Yagyuu sighed and crossed her arms, lowering her head down in a mysterious manner. The farmer boy is just scratching his head, because he really can't reach her via simple communication, as the girl is just thinking for the well-being of Hibari. _'Rolf seems to talk in third person too much. I wanna know soon, but now is not the time.'_ She thought.

After that, they are just sitting with their tutors beside them. Everyone of them are now eating the Futomaki rolls, even Ed is trying to hog it.

 _'Well, seems Ed-san loves my Futomaki rolls too much. Better tell granpa that I need more.'_ Asuka sweat drops at that thought, because of Ed's eating habits. Then, she looks at the latter and asked, _"Do you guys love my Futomaki rolls?"_ Everyone nodded, even Eddy, shockingly. Jonny is no longer fainted, because of "Plank's" words of wisdom that did this to him. Kevin just gives her a thumbs up, Rolf loves it, Jimmy did eat it, bit by bit due to his retainer; but nonetheless, he loved it. Edd also loves that he expects Japanese food is suppose to be raw, but this is one is not. As for Ed, well...He gobbles it, as if he owns the food; Making the latter sweat drop. After lunch, a smoke bomb appeared in front of them and exploded making everyone in the room coughed. When the smoke is clear, Kiriya appeared in front of them crossing his arms if the training had good results. Everyone looked at him, stood up and bowed him with respect except for Eddy of course.

 _"Hello white haired Dracula ninja!"_ Ed greeted his master, making the middle aged man face palmed and just told him that they are rather to be called 'shinobi'.

 _"Hello everyone."_ Kiriya greeted and then looks at the girls in the eye. _"How is the basic training with the boys?"_ He asked. Eddy heard it, stood up and stared the man blankly, making their teacher raised an eyebrow and turns his head, as he looks at the Ed boy.

 _"Training? What training? After the spar, I don't know what happens next."_ Eddy groaned at his experience, as the teacher is alarmed that he immediately spared with Katsuragi, who is just shrugging that Eddy's stubborn act did this to him. Kiriya sighed that Katsu being Eddy's tutor is somehow a bad idea.

 _"I apologize on Eddy's character Kiriya-sensei, he might kinda tad frustrated when he lost in every battle that he had."_ Edd explained. Kiriya nodded that he understands Eddy's case and then looks at the girls, finally.

Asuka told her teacher the news about the training with Jonny and somehow, it did went well a bit although he keeps on fainting. Ikaruga sighed about Kevin, because she ultimately discovered his jock attitude when him and Edd are actually almost going to fight; because he wants to chat with her. Yagyuu smiled about her case, due to the fact that Jimmy acts like Hibari and he listens to what she teach him. She also got some mixed news about Rolf, that most even a prodigy is confused about Rolf's third person talks. Hibari is just happy for Yagyuu though. Kiriya nodded as he is now given instructions.

 _"Ok. Now, you girls will tell the boys about condition training that it's a one step to become a full-fledge shinobi. At the afternoon, you girls will spar with the boy and boys against each other. Is that understood?"_

 _"Yes sir!"_ The girls shouted in unison. Eddy then looks at Katsu, who is just raising her eyebrow, due to his condition.

"I WANT MY REMATCH!" He shouted, while pointing at her. She grinned that she'll just go easy on him this time.

 _"Alright handsome."_ She winks, making Eddy sweat dropped and shiver that he felt that 'Kanker aura' within her. _"But this time, I'll easy on ya."_ She continued and is now together with the girls.

After that, they are now going back to the mountain and having a session training, to condition their bodies.

 _'I hope that it's not favoritism that I'm the one who trains Ed for his basic training. I hope he improves a lot with my strict discipline.'_ Kiriya thought and then the smoke bomb exploded, making him disappear.

* * *

 _ **Shin-Nakamise shopping district, Asakusa (**_ _ **Kankers Scenario)**_

2:00 Pm

Lee, Marie and May are now done eating as May felt so happy that she went to a shopping district in which Peach Creek does not have. They are just buy rice crackers, as Lee is just hogging it as usual, although Marie did eat some of it. Then, they went to a milk tea shop, so that they'll catch a break for once. They went inside as Marie is the one who ordered their drinks. Lee ordered an orange milk tea, May ordered a melon milk tea and Marie ordered a blue berry milk tea. After a few minutes, they went to their seats, just near in the window. They didn't noticed that Hikage and Mirai is there, as the green haired girl is just drinking a strawberry milk tea. She is already done on accompanying Yomi in the market to buy bean sprouts. The eyepatch girl in the Crimson squad is just looking at the sisters, as she sweat drops about their topic.

 _"Girls, there are no status about finding our boyfriends. "_ Lee groaned, sitting in a laid-back position.

 _"Gee Lee. As much as I want to find big Ed so bad, Japan is a big place."_ May informed.

 _"Lee...May has a point. Japan is a big country. We can't find our love muffins immediately."_ Marie said and sighed, while sipping her drink.

Hikage saw the sisters talking about finding their boyfriends, stood up and is now walking and is now ready to ready; to go back to the cave alongside with Mirai, who is carrying a netpad. Marie's eyes widen, as she saw the green haired girl leaving, alongside with Mirai and she stood up and pokes her shoulder. She stopped and turned around to see Marie and her sisters.

 _"Oh...It's you."_ Hikage said nonchalantly and just looks at her in an emotionless manner. Mirai is just gawking at her and studies about their acts. Lee and May already stood up and they are now facing the two girls.

 _"You must be 'snake eyes', right?"_ Lee asked rudely and insulting her, making the stoic girl sighed and she didn't care. Mirai, on the other hand, gritted her teeth that she got the guts to insult her comrade.

 _"Who the heck are you calling Hikage-san, snake eyes?!"_ Mirai pointed her, with her right hand violently. The cool girl is just telling her to calm down, making the short girl glaring at Lee.

 _"It's a coincidence that I've found you girls here. What do you really want from me, Marie?"_ Hikage is just keeping her cold demeanor and stares at Marie with her snake eyes. Marie nervously chuckled that this girl is not joking around and had the courage to talk with her.

 _"Well...I just wanna know, if you can help us."_ Marie requested her. Mirai can't believe what she just heard, those Kankers needed help from them.

 _"Help?! Hah! What help? To find your boyfriends?! More like desperation!"_ Mirai spatted, because of what she heard about their plans and looks at Marie. Their eyes widen that how come that they can heard them and know about their plan. Probably it's Lee who cause it. The blue haired Kanker didn't listen to her, because she thinks that Hikage can be her sister. Lee wanted to punch the lights out of Mirai, but was stopped by May because it's not necessary. In this case, they are now outside.

 _"Hey blue haired emo. Don't ignore me!"_ The tomoe-eyepatch girl gritted her teeth and then yells at Marie. The bluenette's train of thought is still there as she still didn't listen to her. She had enough of being ignored, only for Hikage to step in and then goes for a plan. Mirai is now pouting, as she just puts her net pad in the sling bag. After that, she crossed her arms.

 _"You want help, huh? Mirai, introduce yourself."_ Hikage ordered in a normal monotone voice and crossed her arms. The girl at first does not want to do it, but sighed as she too, wanted some information about the boys.

 _"Just call me Mirai, got it?"_ The girl crossed her arms, while looking at them in a child-like demeanor. Lee and May nodded. After that, they hang out for a short while because the two girls are actually in a hurry. Mirai just explained a bit that she is an electronics expert and Hikage is a weapon-collector, although she mostly collected knives in which their spines are frozen. After that, the two left, making the Kankers satisfied their progress and they got new friends, although there is animosity towards Mirai and Lee.

* * *

 _ **Hanzo Academy secret training grounds**_

4:00

After the condition training, the boys and their tutors are now in their secret training grounds, in which it is in the building that only the girls and their teacher know about it's actual location. In what the boys can describe, its like in the gymnasium, but there are concealed traps around it, if the person is somewhat, not welcomed. Kiriya, who is now standing at the stage as everyone is now assembling in a horizontal from in which he is just looking at them.

 _"All right boys, seems that your next basic training is going to spar against one another."_ Kiriya announced, making Eddy sighed in disbelief because there is no rematch actually. Kevin grinned about that plan and wished that he will fight the dorks in any time, any where. Rolf is now pumping up if the training is all worth it. Jimmy is shaking at first, but because of Yagyuu, telling him that he got courage, he smiled as he is ready to do this; though he is scared at first. Jonny is now very confident that his training plus experience on being Captain Melonhead is applied. Edd does not like the sound of it, but this is give him the advantage. His intellect and speed. Ed loved it as he might apply his 'Lothar skills'. Eddy is now pumping up that he will choose Kevin. The girls are now sitting down in the stair-like seats.

 _"This training will make you improve your skills in hand-to-hand combat. Not only for offense, but also defense, counter-attacking, parrying, dodging and many others...The first opponents will be...Eddy versus Kevin."_ He explained and announced that the jock and the scammer will spar first.

Eddy and Kevin, went to the center isle as they are facing each other afar.

 _'You are going to lose, shovel head!'_ Eddy grinned.

 _'Hmph! You will eat your words dork! Let's go!'_ Kevin smirked and he is now in a fighting stance.

The rest of them are just sitting down with the girls as Ed is just rooting for Eddy, Edd smiled and wished that Eddy learned his lesson, Jonny thinks that it's a hoot, Jimmy wished that no chaos will happen, Rolf thinks that it's gonna be a big-time thrashing since these two are bitter 'rivals' or enemies. The girls are now wearing in their PE uniforms and so does the boys, in their sports attire. **(A/N: I can describe it, but the words that I have are too much; just look at the anime. As for the boys, just look at some of Ed, Edd n Eddy season 5 episodes.)**

Kevin is now looking at Eddy like an eagle, locking eyes at it's prey. He rushed in, as he goes for a sucker punch Eddy in the face like he usually do. Eddy sidestepped his attack and goes for the knee to the gut, as the jock flipped in a three sixty motion and lies down to the ground; groaning in pain. Kiriya told them to stop in a stern manner, in which they did. The jock puts a fake smile, as he stood up and the two boys bowed and went to the boys.

 _"Sucks to be a jock."_ Yagyuu commented Kevin's first defeat against Eddy. The boys and the girls, especially Katsuragi; who went to the short Ed boy and hugged him in which his face is being shoved in her breast. The girls just told her that, she got her moment and telling her to stop. After that, she did while sitting beside Eddy; who actually groaned at his situation.

 _'Seems Katsuragi did a good job on training with Eddy in the hand-to-hand combat category. Well done.'_ Kiriya thought and smiled. After that, he called out Jimmy and Jonny, because it's their turn. Jimmy and Jonny faced with each other. It didn't really last long as Jimmy fainted in a few seconds, making Yagyuu face palmed that it's not easy to change a wimp like a boy named Jimmy. After them, it's Ed and Rolf. It was a challenge of brawn power, as the two are trying to hit one another, only for Ed to punch Rolf hard finally, making the farmer boy cough up to get some air. Then lastly it's Edd and Eddy, who are now facing each other. Eddy told him that he'll be going easy on him and the sock wearing boy retaliates that arrogance won't make him a winner. They are actually going at it in which the girls awed at Edd's skills.

 _"Look at them go!"_ Ed shouted with hype, while pointing at the scenario of Edd and Eddy dodging each other's attack.

 _"Not bad for these two dorks. At least they are trying their best to win."_ Kevin disgustingly admitted that the two Eds did well, only for him to get pinched in the side by Ikaruga, who is sitting with him in the left side and is now agonizing in pain. She reminded him to stop saying the word 'dork' and just points out of his mistakes.

 _"Wow! They are like in a fighting video game!"_ Hibari shouted with joy, because it reminds her of those video games that she played before and she is beside Yagyuu at the left side.

 _"Ah yes, Rolf is now seeing a brawl of those two Ed boy's, yes?"_ Rolf observed as he is sitting with Yagyuu in the right side.

 _"Hmmmm...They did good for starters."_ Yagyuu commends at Edd and Eddy's efforts and watches the fight, as she crossed her arms.

Jonny thinks that it's a hoot, making Asuka sweat dropped at the wood-loving boy's vocabulary. Jimmy thinks that Eddy and Edd are actually evenly matched, in which our viewers heard in disbelief. Katsuragi is just rooting for the both of them to do their best and is now going to fondle Asuka's breast, so that Eddy is going to have good luck if she did it. After that, Eddy is now going for an axe kick, only for Edd to sidestep his attack and goes for a palm thrust in the nose and Eddy barely dodged that attack and does the elbow strike as Edd blocked the attack. Kiriya told them to stop and they did, as they are facing each other and bowed. Kiriya commends everyone in their efforts and told them that they deserve a good rest, as the girls are now going to do their advance training, as the boys are just observing.

 _ **2 Hours later**_

After everything about their training and the girl's training, the boys are in the shower room as they need to refreshen themselves up, in order of them to go back home. Ed hates showers, so he is not there, as he is just in his original attire, waiting for the boys to be done. In Eddy's scenario, he is now done in the showers earlier than the rest of the boys; but he did smell good. Before he is now going to Ed so that he'll go home, he goes pounced by a certain someone, in which it reveals to be the blonde as she is in her towel.

 _"What the heck was that for?!"_ Eddy is startled obviously, as he got lied down by the dragon kicker. She is obviously on top of him.

 _"I would like to say...That was a 'hot' battle between you and Double D."_ She said in a perverted manner, as Eddy did not like his position.

 _"Hot?! Ya mean 'close battle', right?!"_ Eddy corrected her, as he turns his head away because he thinks that Katsuragi is just a Japanese Kanker.

 _"Still the same. Wanna have a prize?"_ The blonde asked in a seductive and teasing manner, making Eddy groaned. He looks at her and raised his eyebrow and thinks about this 'prize' that she is talking about.

 _"Prize?! Like Jawbreakers?"_ Eddy asked in a euphoric manner, making the girl sighed and returned to her original composure. She discarded her towel, making Eddy blushed like hell and closed his eyes, due to her buxom of a body. She announced that it's her and licks her lips that she'll do the 'session' that she is waiting for.

"HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone heard it, as the girls are actually going to take a shower. They heard it, as they went to the large bath room. After that, they saw Katsuragi is on top with Eddy as they told her to stop. She just grinned that she got the biggest opportunity that she won't let it go. Ikaruga is now going to pry Eddy off from the blonde, in which she won't quit it. Asuka tells her that it's really bad and even tells her to stop, Yagyuu just covered Hibari's innocent eyes from the indecent scene and just gives Katsu a dark look, in which makes her finally stop.

Meanwhile at the boys scenario.

 _"Eddy screamed that he had seen a ghost."_ Ed comments moronically, making everyone in the latter face palmed.

 _"Well, the girls just told us that Katsu-san might sometimes go overboard. I hope Eddy is alright."_ Edd feels worried about the Ed boy.

 _"Rolf feels sympathy to the coin loving Ed boy, hoping that he will survive with she who is very inappropriate."_ Rolf looks at the latter, hoping that Eddy is fine. Kevin is just snickering about Eddy's mischief. Jonny wished that Eddy will be ok and Jimmy sighed about Eddy's case.

After everything else, Eddy rushed in and went to the secret exit as he does not want Katsu to see him. Also, the boys followed him.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere at an evil office**_

7:00 pm

Another female figure, who is wearing a samurai helmet is just observing her surroundings and just looks around. In front of her is a man, who is sitting in his chair as just looks at her for news and he is somehow in the his late thirties or early forties. The woman is just leaning in the wall, as she is just going to listen to what the man just said.

 _"Seems that Hanzo academy have recruited the 'boys in america', am I correct?"_ The man asked.

 _"Yes, Seems that our new Hebijo elite is very dependable in this job, keeping an eye of the boys without being caught."_ The woman said in a mysterious manner.

 _"I see...I wonder If the sisters, Ryobi and Ryona are going to attack the boys at the right time."_ The man wondered about the scenario.

 _"That's also a nice idea. However, we have to make sure that the boys cannot have their ideal shinobi animals summoned and registered within them. Our elite shinobi will be in grave danger."_ She is worried about the outcome.

The man then pounded the chair, because he does not want his plan does not want to flunk out. But, he grinned that he might use those boys and giving him a good benefit in the later run.

* * *

 ** _The Boys scenario_**

9:00 pm

The boys are now finished dinner, as Eddy went inside first in his room; after all the hell he had been through. Almost everyone of them finished on taking a bath, as they have their time schedules with them because of Kiriya wanted them to become responsible boys or sooner-or-later shinobi's. Ed is the first one to sleep, without taking a bath as he jumped in the bed and sleeps. Jonny is the second one to sleep, as he raced with Plank in bed and after that they tucked together. Rolf follows, then Edd, Jimmy and finally, Kevin.

They are all pooped for their first training, as all of the boys are sleeping in their respective bedrooms.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok. I'm done in chapter 5. I'm not actually feeling well in this case, so it's actually my fault. Sorry about that. I can't wait to receive some positive feedback and some constructive criticisms in this chapter. It seems that I got three faves in chapter 4, lucky for me. I would like to thank Matfix, ID and TheSinfulDragonEmperor for supporting this story. I would love someone to beta read this story. I would like to be honest, I'm kinda bit struggling right now; due to the information overload that I got and my physical sickness I've got, like a mild flu. I'm gonna timeskip at least 6 or 10 months later, in the next chapter. Thank you for reading this story. I'd really appreciate it. If you guys have enjoyed this chapter so far, fave and/or follow it.**

 **And to those KevEdd fans, do you like Nat and Rave being introduced in this story? Give me some of your feedback.**


End file.
